


A Dangerous Game

by Ashenee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Awkward Crush, BDSM, Bottom Murdoc Niccals, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Disturbing Themes, Dom Stuart "2D" Pot, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Family Drama, Hannibal Niccals - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Smut, Sub Murdoc Niccals, Substance Abuse, Threats of Violence, Top Stuart "2D" Pot, Unrequited Love, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenee/pseuds/Ashenee
Summary: 2D and Murdoc have a purely sexual relationship, mainly to help each other get their rocks off. What happens when 2D starts to develop feelings for Murdoc and how will he react?





	1. A Simple Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts the story off fast and furious. It features slight BDSM and obviously 2Doc. Very NSFW. Please read at your own risk. Thanks. Chapter notes are at the end. I swear I have gone over this a million times and there will still be errors. My apologies!

"Oh shit, Stu." Murdoc moaned out as 2D hit him with the riding crop, leaving a slight red mark across Murdoc's green tinted skin that'll eventually redden and bruise. The mark joined many other marks across the back of Murdoc's now red and slightly purple thighs. 2D could barely see the collection of marks as Murdoc was only illuminated by the various candles and upside cross that lit up the room, but he knew they were there. He’d done this so many times before that he knew exactly just how delicate or hard to hit Murdoc to cause specific types of marks. The curtains were drawn tightly over the windows, but it didn't matter as it was dark out anyways; Murdoc just liked to keep his business as private as possible. 2D had lost track of how many hits he had given the man thus far, but he was starting to get a little bored while Murdoc seemed to be enjoying every hit more than the one before. He continued to moan, squirm, and leak precum. 

2D wasn't a huge fan of BDSM really, preferring to be gentler during sex as opposed to dominating and causing pain. Murdoc, on the other hand, enjoyed the BDSM lifestyle after it was introduced to him a few years back. Who specifically introduced Murdoc, 2D had no idea and he really didn’t care to find out. Murdoc had also discovered that he liked to be dominated, but only in the bedroom and only by certain people. That's how 2D ending up in this situation in the first place. Murdoc knew he could trust 2D to get the job done, but Murdoc could still continue to control the situation if necessary. 2D understood and never pushed the issue after the first time Murdoc mentioned it. 

-Whack- "oh fuck!" Murdoc gasped and shivered. 2D was brought back to his thoughts as he realized he was still hitting Murdoc with the whip. 2D watched Murdoc squirm on the bed, his body bound by tightly woven ropes all over his wrists, upper arms, legs, ankles and torso. They were tight enough to cause mild discomfort, but not too tight that they constricted any blood flow or breathing. 2D had become quite the pro at bondage, taking to the internet and the various books Murdoc had given him in the beginning to make sure he did this right. He started out tying the ropes too loose, causing Murdoc to yell in frustration and have to show him how it was done. 2D only tied the ropes too tight once, causing Murdoc extreme discomfort after a few minutes of straining against the ropes. To 2D's dismay, Murdoc actually seemed to enjoy the pain, until afterwards when 2D took off the ropes and found extreme rope burn, bruising and even a bit of blood. It had terrified 2D and racked him with enough guilt to the point of nearly calling off their agreement. Murdoc had convinced him to keep practicing and now 2D would say he is quite proud, and a little terrified, at how skilled he’d become at rope play. 

2D shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back down at Murdoc. He strained against the ropes as he was hit again, this time against his lower stomach, having turned as far onto his back as he could with his hands being tied behind him. Murdoc looked gorgeous in this rope; it was black and tied just tight enough that it hugged his olive green skin without cutting into him. 2D moved his eyes along the rope, making his way to the bit of rope hugging his hips. 2D licked his lips, he loved Murdoc's hips and always made a point of biting and sucking on them whenever he got a chance. Murdoc loved when 2D bit him, as long as it remained in areas that wouldn't be seen with clothes on the next day. Murdoc didn’t like to strut around with bruises from his bondage gear in front of Noodle or Russ. They liked to ask too many questions and it always put Murdoc in a foul mood, plus they didn’t know Murdoc and 2D were in this sort of relationship, or at least 2D didn’t think they knew. 

Eventually, after a whack to Murdoc's hip causing it to redden delightfully, 2D continued to follow the black rope to Murdoc's groin. 2D watched as his cock was standing straight up and continuing to leak, feeling his own cock twitch in excitement. He knew he could make Murdoc beg for 2D to touch him, he could make Murdoc do whatever he wanted as long as 2D didn’t pass his previously agreed upon limits. He became even more excited as he looked up into Murdoc's face. 

2D decided he may not be into the whipping as much as Murdoc but he did enjoy the bondage aspect very much, especially on Murdoc. Seeing Murdoc writhe under him was absolutely mesmerizing to 2D, he didn't understand how Murdoc could be so sexy like this. He was so vulnerable and 2D felt so powerful yet weak all at the same time. Murdoc was breathing through clenched teeth, trying to breathe through the pain a bit, and also trying not to be too loud as to alert the other band members to their nefarious acts. His eyelids hung heavy in pure bliss and a slight smile crept onto his face as he saw 2D staring at him. 

"Like whatchya see, Dents?" 

2D snapped out of his stare of admiration and smiled slightly, embracing the small surge of power he felt. "I do like seeing you tied up at my mercy Mudsy." 2D lifted the riding crop to Murdoc's chin and used it to lift Murdoc's face up towards him to get a better look. He noticed a slight pink had flushed over Murdoc’s face and other parts of his body, with small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead from his bangs. 2D knew Murdoc was enjoying himself and he took great pleasure in knowing he were the one causing it. Murdoc growled as 2D lifted his chin with the crop, "Don't call me that dullard." 

2D smirked "oh no no no, you're in no position to demand anything out of me. Any type of talk like that will only get you more punishments, you understand.... Mudsy?" He very gently ran the very tip of the whip up over Murdoc’s lips, then slowly ran it down Murdoc’s body till he got to his dick, flicking the end of the whip playfully over the tip. He looked up at Murdoc to see his reaction. 

Murdoc looked at 2D with a slight glare, then his mouth turned into a wide, devilish smile, revealing his sharp canines. "Yes, sir." He purred and bit his bottom lip. 

Mudoc's response and smile sent a shiver down 2D's spine, straight to his groin. He never thought in a million years he would get to have this kind of power over Murdoc. It gave him another boost of confidence and he decided it was time to take action. He grabbed Murdoc's legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed for better access, untying just his legs from the onyx ropes. 2D got in between Murdoc's legs and ran his hands over the slight red marks from the rope. He marveled at his own handy work and at how beautiful Murdoc's skin looked slightly reddened. He kissed some of the red areas, making his way closer to Murdoc's groin, making sure to stare directly at Murdoc, never breaking eye contact. Murdoc continued to smile and slightly pant, knowing exactly what was coming. 

Before 2D got to Murdoc's groin though, he suddenly stood up straight, causing Murdoc to whimper for his neglected, aching cock. 2D just chuckled and grabbed the bottle of lube on the stand next to the bed and slicked up his dick, using the excess on his hands to prepare Murdoc. He took Murdoc's legs and rested them onto of his shoulders, causing the man to wince a bit at the angle his back was in. 2D knew the man never wanted to complain or even mention anything related to his age, but 2D knew Murdoc still suffered from the same issues everyone else his age suffered from. Instead of making the man continue to suffer from any back pain, he had Murdoc wrap his legs around his waist, now going for Murdoc's entrance. The bassist seemed grateful for the small gesture, but obviously didn't voice his appreciation and 2D didn't expect him too, so he continued. 

Murdoc moaned and arched his back as 2D thrust a finger into Murdoc, bending his fingers to find the right spot. 2D had become a pro at finding Murdoc's spot, having done it over a hundred times already. 2D then added another finger, scissoring a bit to open the man up. Eventually, he was able to get three fingers in and hit Murdoc’s prostate, causing the man to howl in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Once Murdoc started begging for more, 2D took out his fingers and aligned himself to Murdoc's entrance. 2D faltered a little, looking up at Murdoc's face wanting to make sure it was okay. The first couple of times they had attempted this, Murdoc had ended up kicking 2D in the crotch out of some type of instinctual reflex. It had seemed to surprise the bassist just as much, if not more, than 2D. Of course 2D never got an answer when he tried to analyze as to why Murdoc had this reflex, but he had refused to continue trying, for Murdoc's safety and the safety of his own crotch, until Murdoc was more comfortable. Eventually, after about a week of Murdoc hiding in his room, he stormed into 2D's room, declaring that he was finally ready to continue and they hadn't had an issue since. 2D had always made it a priority to check each and every time after though, to Murdoc’s chagrin. 

"Satan Faceache, do I need to be more vocal?" Murdoc groaned, practically pushing himself onto 2D. 2D smiled, leaned over slightly, and gripped a fistful of Murdoc's messy black hair, causing the bassist to scrunch his eyes and hiss sharply. Almost immediately after, 2D thrust into him with a slight grunt. Murdoc moaned in pleasure, arching his back somewhat and leaning his head back as 2D continued to painfully hold onto Murdoc’s hair. With Murdoc’s head back, he exposed his neck to 2D. 2D took this opportunity to lean in close to Murdoc and bite his collarbone, lapping up the droplets of blood pooling at the surface of the bite. 2D couldn't tell if Murdoc was arching his back from the pleasure of 2D pounding into him hard or to push himself closer to 2D's mouth in the hopes of another love bite. Instead, 2D kept his tongue to the bassist’s skin and made his way up Murdoc’s exposed neck. He nibbled on his ear gently for a moment, deciding to go back down to his collarbone. He sucked on the bite mark, which only triggered another moan and even a growl of pleasure from Murdoc. 

2D smiled and reveled at the thought of making the Murdoc Niccals want more. After lapping the last of Murdoc's blood coming from the love bite, he dared to look up at Murdoc's face. He made sure to continue the steady rhythm his hips were going and to also keep a tight grip on Murdoc's hair as he studied his face. Murdoc's eyes, thankfully, were closed so he was able to watch how the Satanist unraveled under him, begging 2D to fuck him harder. He could feel Murdoc's insides spasm around him, and it only pushed 2D to go as hard as he could. It was in these rare moments that 2D felt a slight pang in his chest. He never understood what this feeling was, but he loved it and wanted more. It felt as though his heart was being constricted but given life all at the same time. It made him scared and giddy all at once. He wanted to fuck Murdoc all night if it meant holding onto that feeling longer. 2D never got to see this vulnerable side of Murdoc outside this bedroom and it made him feel special. It was like a drug, and it made him want more. 

2D snapped out of his thoughts as he realized Murdoc was now watching him, his heterochromatic, lust filled eyes watching him as best as they could through the rough fucking and hair pulling. Murdoc never looked at 2D directly when 2D was inside Murdoc, this was the first time ever. 2D believed it had to do with the intimacy of it as Murdoc wasn't a fan of getting close to anyone. Rough sex was one thing, but being intimate with someone was a whole other thing entirely. Something 2D believed him, nor the bassist, really needed or wanted. This direct look, however, is what pushes 2D over the edge and into pure bliss.

With a final hard thrust, he came into Murdoc, moaning his name. This, in turn, caused Murdoc to come, spilling all over his stomach and some of 2D. Murdoc's legs, which were squeezing 2D into him before, now relaxed and fell on either side of 2D and over the edge of the bed. 2D collapsed onto Murdoc with his head resting on his chest, not caring that he was now lying in cum as well. 2D smiled as he nuzzled into Murdoc's chest, listening to his heart race and his fast paced breathing match his own. After rough sex is when 2D wanted to cuddle the most and Murdoc was slowly warming up to the idea of cuddling after their little sexual escapades. 2D, in the beginning, had to beg and pout before Murdoc would even consider, with 2D finally getting the bright idea of telling Murdoc it was only fair. 2D spent the entire time during sex doing what Murdoc had wanted, it was only fair that 2D got something he wanted as well. Murdoc had finally relented and even agreed that it was only fair that 2D could cuddle for a little while after sex. It had been a huge win in 2D's eyes as he knew Murdoc wasn't the type to cuddle. He wasn't exactly sure why Murdoc was so against intimacy, even as small an act as cuddling, he just knew it had something to do with his earlier years; however, Murdoc didn't mention that time often and 2D learned not to bring it up if he didn't want to get yelled at or hit. 

It was at this moment that 2D realized Murdoc hasn't hit him in a really long time, not since he discovered BDSM a couple years ago. Even before that his hits weren't near as hard as before or during Plastic Beach. Murdoc had mellowed out considerably, now that 2D thought about it. He still would have a short temper and yell or act stubborn once in a while, but he never hit anymore. The band appreciated this immensely and they had been able to work together much easier now, having actually almost finished their Humanz album with little to no incidents. This huge realization made 2D smile and nuzzle into Murdoc's chest more. He had always wanted a close relationship with the bassist, ever since that fateful day he woke up from his comatose state. Of course, he never imagined a relationship this close, but he was happy nonetheless. 

2D looked up at Murdoc from his comfy position on his chest, whose eyes were closed and he had a contented look on his face. The serenity of Murdoc's face gave 2D the sudden urge to kiss him. He wasn't sure if it was the confidence or exhaustion from sex that cause him to go in for the kiss, he just knew what he wanted and he was going to go for it. 2D slowly lifted himself up, his heart beating erratically, ignoring the sticky feeling of cum on his stomach, and leaned up towards Murdoc. Murdoc opened his eyes from the movement and last second snapped his head to the side, avoiding 2D's lips. 2D ended up giving Murdoc a kiss on the cheek, and played it off as if he was trying to do that all along, but quickly retreated back to the comfort of Murdoc's chest, feeling a slight ache in his own chest. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he started to fidget his fingers slightly, something he had always done when he was nervous ever since he could remember. It always gave him away to his bandmates. 

"Dammit Faceache, untie me and get off" Murdoc growled. 2D realized he had ruined the good mood, so he did as the Satanist commanded, lifting himself from the comfort and warmth of Murdoc's chest, pulling out of him and quickly removing the ropes. 2D was too embarrassed for misreading the mood and angering the Satanist that he immediately got up to leave after untying him. Murdoc didn't say anything as he sat up and rubbed his wrists and guardedly watched the singer leave with only a pair of pants on and his shirt in hand. 2D slammed the door as he left, quickly walking down the hall to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Without thinking, he quickly undid his pants and hopped into the scalding shower. He sat down in the clawed tub and brought his long, skinny legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his forehead on his knees, just letting the water run over him. The pain in his chest continued to bubble till it felt like it reached his skull and pushed at the back of his eyes. When the pressure was too great, he suddenly felt a cascade of tears leave his eyes, thankful the shower was washing them away.


	2. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc struggles with his inner demons and what to do about 2D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has darker themes and there is an entire paragraph in italics that describes a memory Murdoc has about his childhood regarding an abusive situation. The section starts and stops with "~~~~~~~~", so please skip if this will make you uncomfortable. Also please be aware of tags related to this story, I'll keep them updated with new chapters so please keep an eye out! Also, once again, I probably read this a hundred times but there will still be errors. I'm sorry.

Murdoc sat up slowly, watching as the singer left, red faced and avoiding eye contact. He flinched as 2D slammed the door, slightly irritated at the thought of the noise calling the attention of Noodle or Russ. That was all he needed, either of those two nosy bastards getting up to see this mess. Murdoc shuddered at the thought. As far as he knew, they weren’t aware of Murdoc and 2D having sex, as the two had tried to be sneaky each and every time. Murdoc knew 2D couldn’t keep a secret to save his life though, especially from a certain Japanese girl who knew how to get any answers she demanded. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop himself from imagining 2D just vomiting secrets, _Murdoc’s_ secrets, like the happy idiot he was well known for.  
  
After he heard the shower down the hallway turn on, he sighed as he got up, and cleaned himself up as best as he could. The damn haunted house they lived in, or "Spirit House" as it came to be known as, only had one working bathroom, and he concluded that he didn’t have the stamina to wait for Dents to get out. He looked at his clock on the night stand, seeing it was just a little after one in the morning. He went over to his mirror and stared at his body, glancing over all the marks 2D had left on him. He ran his fingers over each mark, admiring how skilled 2D had become in the art of rope play. Murdoc’s body was red and had slight marks from the rope, but they weren't bruised. He looked over the whip marks, relishing in the slight aching pain they radiated. He knew the whip marks were going to give him grief tomorrow, they always did. He hated to admit it, but as much as he enjoyed the rough sex with 2D, the aftercare from Dents was his favorite part of the experience, the bonus being he didn’t have to belittle himself by asking for it. The dullard felt it was ultimately his fault for Murdoc feeling sore or hurt, even though hurting him is essentially what Murdoc told him to do. He smiled slightly, but then glared at himself in the mirror after feeling his chest flutter a bit. He didn't know why his feeling in his chest appeared, but he didn't like it one bit. It was a foreign feeling and it scared him. _Maybe I’m having a stroke,_ he thought. Actually, Murdoc contemplated, it was the same feeling he got when he looked directly at 2D earlier.   
  
Murdoc shivered and pushed that memory away quickly, turning back to his bed. He put away the rope and whip into a black chest against the wall and blew out the candles as he walked by. Murdoc liked the candles during sex, regardless of who it was with or how rough they were being. They gave a nice ambiance to the room and always set the mood for anyone. He knew how to make anyone swoon in the bedroom, he was a sex god after all.  
  
As he lie down on his bed in the dark, save for the soft glow from his upside down glowing cross on his wall, he felt himself unable to close his eyes. He kept thinking about 2D and how hurt he looked after Murdoc had denied him that damned kiss. The memory made Murdoc growl in frustration. Dents knew Murdoc didn't like to kiss and agreed to that as one of the rules of them doing this whole “friends with benefits” deal. Kissing was too... intimate for Murdoc. The thought made him laugh bitterly. He was okay with 2D tying him up, pounding into him, and making him absolutely defenseless and vulnerable, but he couldn't do something as simple as a bloody kiss. Murdoc rubbed his eyes in frustration. Why did 2D want to kiss him anyways? They've never kissed before... just like he never dared look at 2D directly when 2D was topping. Murdoc was fine at looking at 2D when he topped the bluenette, actually preferring to make the panting, moaning mess of a singer look at him as Murdoc pounded into him. Murdoc clicked his tongue as he realized this was another odd quirk he had when it came to sex. Tonight he had opened his eyes in the heat of the moment and found himself staring into 2D's gorgeous blacked out eyes. He couldn't help but stare, the guy was so damn pretty, and it angered Murdoc a little. He always felt like those eyes could peer into his very being, picking apart his insides and dissecting all that was fucked with Murdoc. Not tonight, however… tonight he had happened to look into 2D's eyes and saw a tenderness he never noticed before. It had caused that same fluttering feeling in his chest he’d misinterpreted as a stroke. 2D had given him a look that made him want to keep gawking at the bluebird like a bloody twit till he finished.   
  
Murdoc let out a dramatic sigh as he realized he was dwelling about something ridiculous and resolved to talk with 2D tomorrow about their friends with benefits deal. If 2D was getting too attached, Murdoc either needed to set him straight or cut him loose. He froze. The thought of cutting 2D loose suddenly made his chest feel tight, his breathing hitched slightly. He liked 2D as a sex partner, he could trust the man to meet his needs and not take advantage of him. Murdoc shivered at the ludicrous thought of 2D betraying his trust by trying to do anything against his will. That's exactly why he kicked his last sex partner to the curb. She was a fiery minx who knew how to get Murdoc hot and bothered, but one day she took it a little too far and wouldn’t stop when Murdoc told her to. She was gone immediately and Murdoc couldn't find it in himself to trust a stranger again any time soon.   
  
After a few months of no sex, Murdoc became so frustrated that when he made a drunken joke to 2D about how they should fuck and 2D simply shrugged and agreed, Murdoc practically pounced on him. He had to introduce 2D to the world of BDSM, and while 2D wasn't the most enthusiastic about it at times, every so often this other side of 2D would come out and completely dominate Murdoc just the way he liked it. It was because of that dominating side that Murdoc never seemed to get bored with the singer. Almost a whole year now and the dullard always found ways to surprise him.  
  
Murdoc hadn't realized it'd been that long already. Had the bluenette even brought a bird home in that time? Murdoc couldn't recall any and a small part of him felt pleased. That small part of him didn't want to share his little bluebird with anyone. He cringed at the thought immediately and pushed it away. He can't get attached, he can't handle any type of intimacy or commitment like that; he was Murdoc fucking Niccals, he didn’t settle down with anyone, especially with an idiot like 2D. Plus he didn't think for even a second that 2D would consider anything more with him. Murdoc had decided even as far back as adolescence that he didn’t deserve that type or happiness nor want it, especially with the same individual he had tormented for years and held captive on a fucking beach. He should just be thankful the bluenette, and even the rest of the group, had forgiven him enough to continue to make music with him. The sudden thought of not having the band, _his_ band, caused his chest to constrict. With a loud growl, he worked push those thoughts away and rolled over onto his side, forcing his eyes closed. He prayed to Satan he could get some much needed sleep tonight.

~~~~~~~~~

_Murdoc was eight again, holed up in his room. He was in his nearly bare closet, trying to remain as quiet as possible. This proved difficult as the pain from his bruised ribs made it difficult to breathe deep without whimpering. Tears threatened to spill out his eyes as he forced himself to take smaller breaths. He knew his head was bleeding as he could feel the warm blood spilling down the left side of his face, blurring his vision in that eye. He couldn’t move to wipe it though, as the fear made him static. Suddenly a loud bang sounded on his bedroom door, then came a creak as the door slowly opened. Murdoc practically stopped breathing, feeling like the hammering of his heartbeat would give his hiding position away. The adrenaline coursing through his body caused him to shake so bad his teeth began to rattle. He tried to listen for any sounds that would give the intruder’s position away, but was met with only silence. Suddenly his closet door slammed open, a blinding white light engulfing Murdoc’s vision._

~~~~~~~~~~  
Murdoc awoke to the sunlight drilling into his eyelids, somehow getting through a small crack in his blinds. He growled deep in his chest, throwing his arm over his eyes to block it out. He made a mental note to fix the bloody blinds so this exact scenario didn't happen again, though he didn’t mind waking up from that particular dream. This was a reoccurring dream he had from a childhood memory and it ended the exact same way each time. He never got to see who opened the closet door in his dreams and his memory of the incident always ended at that exact same spot. He couldn’t remember much before the incident, but did remember waking up on his bed, cleaned up of any blood, but still bruised and busted up. He’s had it replayed in his dreams so often over the years, it never phased him anymore. He used to wake up entangled in sheets from thrashing around wildly, his body cold and clammy from sweating profusely, and his face wet from tears. These types of dreams were why Murdoc used to drink himself into a stupor each night, not knowing how to cope with the mental and emotional scars lingering from those memories. Now he just didn’t care. He had come to terms with his shitty childhood, concluding that it was mostly likely his drunken father that caused that memory, and just tried to take it all in strides. He had no one to talk to about it, and he knew damn well he wasn’t going to talk to his bandmates nor a psychiatrist about these memories. Sometimes he would talk to Cortez, his raven, whenever the free roaming bird stopped by. The bird didn’t judge him for his fucked up childhood one bit, nor did it pressure him to seek any help either. He would just let Murdoc vent and go about his day, never repeating the horrible, fucked up things Murdoc told him. _What a good friend,_ Murdoc mused.

Murdoc removed his arm from his face and cracked his eyelids open slowly, allowing his eyes time to adjust to the light. He slowly became aware of just how sore and bruised he was from last night's adventure with 2D as he started to stretch himself out. He looked around to his clock and saw it was noon, and yet there was no 2D or even any evidence that 2D had been in his room earlier this morning. _Shit_. 2D was most likely pouting about last night. Murdoc loathed the idea of having to try to talk to the singer when he’s upset. He always wanted Murdoc to talk to him and try to explain why he did something. Murdoc hardly ever opened up to 2D, or anyone for that matter, and if he did it wasn’t much. No one knew just how bad his childhood had been and he planned to keep it that way. He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone pitying him, especially his bandmates. The least he could do out of spite to his adolescent years was bring the memories with him to his grave. He wouldn’t let them live on through others.     
  
He groaned as he slowly sat up, continuing to try to stretch out the stiffness in his limbs. He licked his chapped lips and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Murdoc considered grabbing his phone on his night stand, but decided he was too lazy and didn’t really give a shit at the moment. Looking down at his naked body, the Satanist assessed just how bruised he really was. The whip marks on his lower stomach were nearly faded, along with most of the rope marks on his torso and arms. The ones on his wrists still shown slightly, but overall he figured he could be lazy and just get some sweats on to try to ease the pain from his bruised thighs. He couldn’t see them but could tell they were still bruised pretty badly.   
  
He slowly got up from his bed, his joints popping and groaning a bit in protest. _Shit, I'm not that old,_ he thought. He walked over to his mirror and further assessed the back of his legs, admiring his ass in the process. 2D would have rolled his eyes if he saw Murdoc now, not that Murdoc would really be able to tell with the lack of visible irises the dullard had. Murdoc frowned and shook his head at the thought of 2D, remembering what he had to do later. He went back to assessing the whip marks on the back of his thighs. He gave an impressed whistled at the sight of his bruises, noting that he may want to apply some antibiotic ointment later as some were beyond bruising and were actually small wounds. Usually the dullard was kind enough to do that for him.

  
He turned and grabbed some sweatpants off his cluttered floor, gingerly pulling them up trying to keep them from rubbing against the marks on his thighs. He grabbed his upside down cross from the dresser, there was no way he was ever going to forget that. He opened his door and gave a quick listen to see if anyone was up in the house. He caught the faint sounds of someone in the kitchen, so he made his way there in the hopes of it being 2D. The quicker he talked to the dullard, the better. _Rip the band aid off or whatever,_ he reflected to himself.

He walked straight into the kitchen and immediately regretted it. He found himself under the inquisitive eyes of not only Russ but Noodle as well, both sitting at the table enjoying some knock-off brand cereal of some kind. _Fuck._ Murdoc suddenly felt too exposed with only a pair of sweats on, but quickly decided to own it. He was Murdoc fucking Niccals, he used to perform in front of crowds in only a cape, underwear, and his famous Cuban heels. _Of course, that was also when I was in my thirties,_ he begrudgingly reflected. He quickly blinked away that depressing train of thought; the bassist didn’t care what age he was, he would walk around shirtless after a rough night of sex in front of the whole world if he had to. He strutted over to the fridge, trying to ignore their curious expressions. He grabbed a beer, walked back over to the table and sat down carefully, trying to ignore the pain on his thighs. He glared at the both of them as they continued to stare.

Murdoc heaved a sigh of annoyance. “What?” He spat, continuing to glare. He took his eyes off neither of them as he opened his beer and took a swig. Noodle looked at Russ, who shrugged and shook his head at her, then went back to reading his newspaper. Russel was in a loose white t-shirt and a baggy pair of sweats, looking like he might have just woken up. He had dark circles under his milky white eyes, making Murdoc wonder if the man still wasn’t sleeping very well. Murdoc made a mental note to ask about it later. He couldn’t come out acting uncharacteristically concerned though, as the two still didn’t completely trust him after his Plastic Beach episode. Murdoc was at least trying to act more concerned though, these were his band mates after all.  

His thoughts were interrupted by Noodle, “So… Murdoc… how was your night?” His heart skipped a beat as the memory of last night ran through his thoughts. It began beating erratically, however, at the thought of Noodle possibly knowing about any of it. _Why is she suddenly asking me this? What am I going to say if they_ found _out?!_ Murdoc masked any hint of surprise on his face and narrowed his eyes at her, almost daring her to say it. She giggled a bit and pointed to her own collarbone, in the same exact spot on Murdoc’s where 2D’s bite mark was. He looked down, having forgot it was there, and gently rubbed his finger over the mark. The Satanist admired how one could tell it was from the dullard’s messed up teeth if you studied it close enough.

Noodle laughed, “Wow, apparently it was a very good night. I don’t think I have ever seen you smile like that, must have been some bird, yeah?” Murdoc looked back at her, not realizing he had actually smiled slightly after absentmindedly running his fingers over the bite. He considered her words, but remembered who he was thinking about. He put his hand down immediately, cleared his throat, and sat up a bit straighter trying to show Noodle he didn’t care about the bite or the “bird” from last night.

“No Noods. It was a good shag that went to hell in a hand basket at the end by another floozy tart trying to get too close. I got mine, though, so that’s all that matters.” He took another sip, looking down at his can as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, hoping the nonchalant façade was enough to convince Noodle to let it go. However, the guitarist had a single eyebrow raised, a smirk gathered at the corner of her mouth.

Eventually, after Murdoc refused to say anything more about the matter, Noodle signed and muttered “Sure…” She knew better than to try to argue with the man, and went back to eating her cereal while staring at her phone. Murdoc grunted in surprise. Apparently that was it on that conversation, not that he was going to complain. His paranoia refused to let him completely relax though, afraid they were going to suddenly attack him about the matter. He observed them over the next fifteen minutes as he took sips from his beer. He eventually realized Noodle was dressed up in one of her black skirts with a dark blue blouse, reminding him of a certain blue haired idiot he needed to talk to. Her usually unruly hair looked as if she had spent a bit of time actually trying to tame it and her eyes were encircled by some type of dark eye shadow. She honestly looked great and Murdoc wondered if she was going somewhere special.

He cleared his throat, hoping he didn’t appear too obvious with his next set of questions. “So Noodle, where are you off to today and, uh, is the dullard going with?” His fingers encircled the almost empty beer can, tapping it in a steady rhythm. Noodle peered up at him, that damned eyebrow raised in curiosity again.

“I’m going to meet one of the collaborators for the next track we’re working on. Just a simple meeting to discuss the direction in which we want the song to go, you know the whole routine. So don’t expect me back till way later tonight. And to answer your second question, no 2D is not coming with, neither is Russ here. I actually haven’t seen 2D all day.” She put her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand and gave Murdoc an almost mocking smile. “I assume you don’t want to go with either?”

Murdoc scoffed at the comment after taking note about 2D not coming out today, “Are you… Are you mocking me? What the bloody hell is that tone for?” He gripped the can a little tighter, feeling the metal give easily under his fingers.

Noodle stared at him a moment, then laughed. “No, I’m just giving you shit. Relax old man. When did you get so sensitive?” She stood up, a smile still plastered on her face. She took her leave without another word after taking her bowl to the sink. Russel grunted a quick “Later Noods, call me if you need anything,” not even looking up from his paper.

Murdoc frowned after considering her words. _Dammit, I’m not that old!_ He decided to let it go, however, as he had other important matters to deal with and arguing with Noodle was pretty futile for the most part. He knew she was just teasing him anyways. He could go to the meeting if he wanted to, but they all knew she was the best at handling the collaborators so they just left her to it. A part of Murdoc was incredibly proud at how she had grown up into this talented woman, and another part was even more proud that he was still a little afraid of her. She was this tiny little thing, but damn could she kick anyone’s ass, including Murdoc’s. He smiled fondly remembering the ass kicking he got from her after the whole Plastic Beach fiasco. He had gotten out of confinement for his breach of contract, setting up the new Gorillaz studio, when Noodle walked in. She was dressed in a blue kimono, looking a little worse for wear with her hair a complete mess and bags under her eyes. He noticed she had a katana nestled into her left hip, her right hand resting on the hilt. She was giving him a cold, emotionless stare, which should have been a red flag for the bassist, but Murdoc was so elated to see her all grown up and alive, he foolishly walked up to her for a hug. When he got close enough, she had gripped her katana’s handle tightly and shoved the blunt end into Murdoc’s stomach, hard. As he was lying on the floor cradling his bruised stomach and trying to breathe, she cursed something in Japanese, stepped over him and went to find a room in the building to call home.

Murdoc chuckled to himself. He had pissed blood for a week after that, but he was back on relatively good terms with Noodle so it was worth it in Murdoc’s mind. The bassist was thankful the nightmares from Noodles supposed death he had caused had finally ceased. He drank himself into oblivion after that event, eventually dragging 2D into the hell he had created for himself. He brought himself back to the present and realized Russel had gotten up and left him at the table without Murdoc even noticing. Murdoc shrugged to himself, a little surprised at how he missed the giant man leaving. He got up to throw his now empty beer can, opting to grab another before he went to talk with 2D. He made his way to 2D’s room, opening the can and taking a giant gulp. Murdoc assumed that if Noodle hadn’t seen 2D all day, the dullard was probably still in his room pouting. The thought of 2D sniveling in his room like a damned coward made him roll his eyes, but he quickly stopped himself. Murdoc had told himself, when he had reunited with 2D after Plastic Beach, that he wouldn’t think like that anymore. A small part of him, his younger, angrier self, cringed at the thought of going easy on the pretty boy. 2D was handed everything that Murdoc had worked years upon bloody years to achieve, and he had the audacity to pout over a kiss.  

Murdoc stopped walking suddenly and closed his eyes, balling his left hand into a painfully tight fist at his side. _Stop thinking like that, it’s what got you in trouble all those years ago. You’ve got a second chance with your band, don’t screw it up!_ He took a deep breath, opening his eyes once again. He could feel his heart thudding heavily against his chest, but ignored it and continued walking to 2D’s room. He relaxed his hand, feeling a warm liquid roll down his palms and to fingertips. He didn’t even bother looking, knowing he had just stabbed his own long nails into the palm of his hand when he had clenched his fist. He made himself feel every throb the wounds sent up his arm, letting it distract him from his darker thoughts.

As he reached the bathroom, he grabbed a small hand towel and held it in his bleeding hand. He saw no reason to let the blood drip all over the floor and have to try to explain it to Noodle or Russ later. He took another huge swig of his beer, finishing it and throwing the can away. He had a slight buzz going and he felt he was ready to talk to 2D. Murdoc’s biggest hope was that they could come to another agreement about their situation, maybe updating their rules and limits so they could continue this friends with benefits deal. Murdoc knew with as long as they had been doing this, it was unreasonable for him to think the dullard would always remember his limits.

Murdoc had come to the realization that he was a little more comfortable with the dullard now than when they had first started. He could probably bend a few rules if that made 2D willing to continue. In actuality, Murdoc’s list of limits was not long at all. His list consisted of a few intimate things he didn’t like doing and few really dark BDSM related activities. He loved to experiment and it was fun to do that with 2D, even if 2D didn’t show the same level of enthusiasm.

The bassist finally settled his inner conflict that he would take off the cuddling limit, but he had to keep the no kissing rule on his list. He had found over the years that he didn’t like doing that with anyone, but he wasn’t quite sure why. It was one of the few things that made him truly uncomfortable, especially if it was done without any warning. It triggered something in Murdoc that he didn’t feel like analyzing.

Murdoc tried not to think about it, but another scenario kept eating away at the far reaches of Murdoc’s paranoia. _What if the dullard never wants to see you again? What if he can’t do this anymore and leaves you? What if they all end up leaving you then? All over something as simple as a kiss._ Murdoc growled and felt his chest constrict, his breathing becoming more difficult. He leaned his back against the nearest wall and tried to steady himself, him hand clenching the hand towel as hard as he could. He needed to ground himself before this turned into a full blown panic attack in the sodding hallway. Without thinking, his free hand came up and traced the bite mark on his collar bone. He pushed on it hard, causing a little pain to jolt through him. This seemed to do the trick as Murdoc’s breathing steadied itself, his chest slowly relaxing.

“What the fuck…” he muttered under his breath. He finally took as big a breath as he could muster, stood up straight and put his hands back down at his sides. Murdoc’s biggest enemy was his own paranoia, that nagging voice at the back of his head. He let it consume him during Plastic Beach and it nearly cost him everything. He’s since learned to tune it out, but sometimes it still slipped through the cracks, digging its poisoned claws into his mind, trying to drag him back into the endless black abyss. Murdoc shivered, he promised himself he would never let it control him again.

He swallowed, having noticed his mouth had become dry, and finally made his way to 2D’s door again. It was covered in old promotional stickers of theirs along with old crayon drawings Noodle had made him when she was younger. The corner of Murdoc’s mouth twitched into a smile, he knew Noodle hated those old drawings but 2D cherished them. Murdoc even remembered when little Noodle had given the drawings to 2D, the idiot smiled his big toothy grin and said he’d hold onto them forever. Murdoc wasn’t sure how 2D had managed to actually do that, considering the dumbass seemed to lose shit all the time, thanks to his damaged brain and poor eyesight. _Caused by me._ Murdoc quickly shook his head, desperately trying to shake the venomous thoughts away. When he finally felt ready, he knocked on the door a little too aggressively.

“2D?” Murdoc remained quiet for a moment, in hopes of hearing the man in his room, but he was met with silence. Murdoc knocked again, this time in a much gentler manner. “Stu?” Silence. Murdoc sighed dramatically and reached for the doorknob. It wasn’t locked so he slowly opened the door. He poked his head into the room, but it was completely dark except for the glow of the numbers on 2D’s alarm clock next to the bed. He glanced towards where 2D’s windows would be and concluded they were blacked out, but he couldn’t imagine why. He squinted his eyes and opened the door a little more, trying to focus on anything that might be 2D. Eventually, Murdoc heard a muffled sound coming from 2D’s bed, which allowed Murdoc to assume the guy was just sleeping. He flicked on the lights, pushed open the door fully, and made his way into the room. The Satanist figured 2D was underneath the mountain of blankets piled on the bed. He walked over and pulled a section of blankets down to find 2D whimpering, curled into a little ball with his arms up over his head with his eyes scrunched as tightly as humanly possible. Murdoc recognized the signs of a migraine, springing into action.

“Shit! Sorry Stu, hold on.” Murdoc dropped the towel he was still holding in his hand and threw the blankets back over 2D. He quickly ran back to turn off the lights in the room and closing the door. He reached his hand into the pocket of his sweats for his phone and realized he never grabbed it this morning. He cursed at himself and looked around, recognizing 2D’s phone on the floor next to the bed. He quickly grabbed it and used the glow from the screen to look for 2D’s migraine pills. Murdoc looked in the usual drawers and counters, but couldn’t find them. _Fuck, where the bloody hell are they?!_ Murdoc tried to think, starting to panic a bit, till he realized they were probably in the bathroom. He made a beeline to the bathroom down the hall, finding the pills almost immediately. He grabbed a cup of water and made his way back to 2D, shutting the door and sitting on the bed next to the curled up ball that was 2D. Murdoc pulled the covers back, whispering to let 2D know he had some pills and water for him. 2D took the pills carefully, taking a small sip of water with Murdoc’s help, and went back to whimper softly waiting for the pills to take effect.

 _Satan, how long had he been like this without his pills?_ A part of Murdoc hated himself for not checking on Stu sooner. He should have known that 2D was usually missing when he had his migraines, otherwise he’s out with the other two chatting and smiling his toothy, idiotic grin. Murdoc sighed, getting up to leave the room, but was stopped by something grabbing his right hand. Murdoc had to stop himself from pulling away and hitting whatever grabbed him, reminding himself that it was only 2D reaching out from the blankets. 2D weakly pulled Murdoc back down onto the bed, scooching himself over to make room for the man. Murdoc suppressed a growl of frustration from the ridiculous demand 2D was asking of him; however, he had to remind himself that he needed to comfort the guy as best he could, especially if he wanted 2D to continue their deal.

Murdoc pulled back the blankets, allowing him to slip into the bed next to 2D. Murdoc tried to pull his hand back from 2D now that he was in the bed, but apparently 2D had other ideas. Murdoc felt 2D intertwining their fingers regardless of his whispered protests. 2D then snuggled in closer to Murdoc’s right side, uncurling from his ball and wrapping his lanky legs around Murdoc’s, effectively trapping the man. 2D then put his head on Murdoc’s bare chest and appeared to fall asleep, snuggling Murdoc’s arm into his own chest. The bassist had to suppress the alarms going off in his head, once again trying to reassure himself that it was only 2D and that 2D wasn’t going to hurt him. Regardless of his reassurances to himself, Murdoc knew a panic attack was coming. He could feel his heart beating against his chest and his breathing starting to come in short, quick bursts. He could feel the palms of his hands become sweaty and no matter how hard he tried to get his arm away from 2D, the sleeping man didn’t seem to want to budge. Murdoc couldn’t handle this feeling of impending doom creeping into his mind, he felt imprisoned and he needed to get out. He put his hand on top of 2D’s head, wanting to shove the singer off his chest and leave, but when his hand touched 2D’s hair he suddenly stopped. 2D’s hair was surprisingly soft and thicker than Murdoc thought it would be. Now that he thought about it, he really didn’t touch 2D’s hair often. If he did, it was during sex and Murdoc was focused on more important things than 2D’s bloody hair. Murdoc ran his fingers through the man’s soft locks, feeling the strands slip through easily, save a few snarls here or there.

After a couple minutes of Murdoc mindlessly petting the dullard’s head like a cat, he came to the sudden realization that his panic had subsided. Murdoc wasn’t prepared to evaluate why petting 2D helped, but relief washed over him at the thought of finally finding something other than pain to keep him from succumbing to an attack. He felt a bit embarrassed at how close he was being with 2D, but the man was sound asleep so Murdoc tried not to dwell on it. Murdoc confirmed this after noticing the death grip 2D previously had on his arm seemed to loosen considerably, but Murdoc didn’t remove it. Instead, he decided to indulge in the comforting feeling he was having being snuggled by 2D, listening to the relaxing sounds of the man’s quiet, steady breathing. He could feel the warm puffs of air against his chest every time 2D exhaled softly though his nose. Murdoc continued to run his hands through the man’s hair, gently pulling at different strands each time and running them through his fingertips absentmindedly. Murdoc realized he had never really had to opportunity to cuddle someone outside of sex and he was surprised how incredibly calming it was. Murdoc let the gentle waves of relaxation slowly wash over him, his eyelids starting to feel heavier with each blink. He gave a yawn or two and finally just decided to surrender to his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will focus mainly on one character's point of view, this time was Murdoc. We got to glimpse into his head a bit, poor guy. I also want to keep it similar to the story line of the actual Gorillaz canon, with this set partway through phase 4. Hope you enjoyed, more to come :)


	3. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D and Murdoc update their list.

2D slowly woke up, becoming aware of just how warm and comfy he felt against someone’s chest. He immediately realized it was Murdoc from the slight scent of beer, cigarettes and Murdoc’s personal scent. 2D couldn't fully explain Murdoc's scent, it was just something 2D had grown used to over the years and something he had become oddly familiar with and comforted by over the last year. It was like a faint hint of aftershave mixed with oak and a distinct earthy smell. 2D breathed it in, nestling as close as he possibly could into the man's chest. He realized Murdoc was asleep as he didn't seem to react to 2D's nuzzling and his breathing had remained light and steady. 2D could usually tell the bassist was a tad bit uncomfortable with 2D’s snuggling as he generally remained rigid and his heart would beat frantically like a caged animal. 2D found that if he cuddled him long enough, however, Murdoc would eventually calm down, giving 2D the feeling of success.   
  
2D then noticed how the Satanist had his fingers gently entwined in 2D's hair. This made him giddy for reasons he couldn't understand; Mudz hardly ever touched 2D's hair unless he was grabbing it to drag 2D somewhere or yank it roughly during sex. Murdoc’s other hand was locked within 2D’s lanky fingers. This pushed 2D to elation, he loved holding hands and Murdoc usually refused to ever do that with him. He wasn’t sure why Murdoc had allowed this to happen, but 2D couldn’t be happier.  

He brought Murdoc's bony, clawed hand close him so he could get a good look at it. This proved to be difficult as it was fairly dark in his room and 2D's eyesight was shit to begin with. He settled for running his fingers delicately over the top of Murdoc's hand. The skin was smooth but 2D could feel all the little scars that riddled it. Some were circular, causing 2D to believe they were possibly from cigarette burns, others were from previous cuts and scrapes that didn’t heal correctly. These reminded 2D of when the two of them were at Plastic Beach, Murdoc's hands had always had small scratches all over from various odds and ends tasks he had to do around that damned island. Working with machinery and various wires, both from the island and from cyborg.

2D pushed those thoughts away and decided to explore the man's palms and fingertips. He gently ran his thumb over every one of Murdoc's fingertips, having to stop when he hit the long nail that adorned each finger. His pointer, middle, and ring finger were rough and slightly calloused from years of plucking bass strings. 2D continued on with his little exploration to Murdoc's palms. The man had surprisingly soft palms, but he already knew that from the many times they had touched 2D previously. 2D smiled to himself and wondered if anyone had ever gotten the opportunity to explore Murdoc's hands like this.   
  
_Wait..._ 2D thought as last night’s events started creeping back into his mind, _why is Murdoc here anyways?_ As if Murdoc had heard 2D, his hand in 2D's hair slowly slid back to his side. The hand 2D was exploring curled in on itself into a ball and Murdoc stretched as best he could with 2D still on him, yawning as he did so.   
  
"What are you doing with my hand, Faceache?" Murdoc grumbled trying to sound annoyed, but he didn't try to move 2D off him or take his hand away. 2D shivered slightly, he absolutely loved Murdoc's gruff voice after the man woke up.   
  
"Uh, just looking at it is all, Mudz." 2D's face had flushed a little, making him thankful it was dark so Murdoc couldn't see. He remained cuddled into Murdoc's side, enjoying the opportunity of Murdoc not pushing him away. The Satanist was incredibly warm and 2D never got to cuddle with him if they didn't just have sex. Actually, 2D realized, the two didn't interact with each other much outside of Murdoc's bedroom anymore. The entire band would all hang out together and Murdoc and 2D have done a few interviews together for this album, but he never got to just hang out with Murdoc. 95% of their time together the last year had been pure sex, not that 2D minded really. He did miss when they used to play video games or drink together often, but that had usually ended up with 2D getting yelled at.

He did enjoy their interviews lately. Murdoc was much kinder than he’d been previously, with 2D not getting slapped at all this time. The main thing 2D had to worry about when they interviewed, was making sure he didn’t say anything about their current relationship and having to hide the hickies or bruises Murdoc gave him. 2D was incredibly thankful he didn't have to bottom much of the time they’d been having sex. Murdoc was too rough when he topped causing 2D to have to hide out for a couple days as he’d be painted in bruises and hickies. Murdoc wasn't allowed to bite anymore since his teeth were sharp and obviously 2D wasn't a huge fan of pain, hence the addiction to pills. The singer didn’t feel like trying to explain away all the bites and bruises to fans or those interviewing them, so 2D tried to top as often as possible to just avoid the situation all together. The ropes and cuffs came in handy to prevent that from happening.     
  
"Hey, uh, D?" 2D was pulled out of his train of thought.   
  
"Sorry Mudz, what's up?" 2D found he had been playing with Murdoc's hand still while he let his thoughts drift.   
  
Murdoc seemed to hesitate a moment, then he suddenly took his hand away from 2D and out from under him, sitting up and forcing 2D to do the same. 2D tried not to act disappointed about it. _Why am I disappointed though?_ 2D was visibly lost in his train of thought again, staring at his own hands in his lap. Apparently Murdoc used this time to get up and turn on 2D’s lights and sit back down, while simultaneously trying to talk with the dazed man.  
  
"Earth to Faceache!" Murdoc growled. "Satan, D are ya listening to me?" Murdoc waved his hand in front of 2D's face.  
  
2D blinked and was brought back to reality, his body instinctively flinching away from Murdoc's hand in his face. "S-sorry Murdoc." 2D made himself look straight at the Satanist, to show he was paying attention. Murdoc quickly put his hand down and 2D could have sworn he looked a little hurt by 2D's reaction, but it was gone as quick as it came.   
  
"Right, I said... I think we should take a break from our deal." 2D could tell his face visibly paled from those words, he felt a painful prickling behind his eyes, tears threatening to spill out. His chest felt tight, his breathing quickened. _W-what is going on with me? Why this reaction?!_ 2D didn't have time to analyze this, however, as Murdoc quickly continued.   
  
"That is, until we can, uh, update our rules and limits, yeah?" Murdoc brought his right hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at 2D. 2D quickly nodded, trying to ignore the sense of relief he felt. 2D knew Murdoc spooked easily, which had worried him about the attempted kiss yesterday. Their first time almost didn't happen because drunk Murdoc got the idea that he was forcing 2D into something. In all honesty 2D had been elated at the offer. He had always been curious about how good Murdoc was in bed, the bloke only bragged about it constantly, of course 2D was curious. The singer had just been a bit nervous that night as he'd never been with a guy before and he knew Murdoc wasn’t exactly a gentle person. That had been the reason he’d yelped in surprise when Murdoc, who had actually been vocal about everything he was doing to prepare the bluenette, had stuck a finger in. Murdoc had pulled away quickly and told 2D he couldn't do it. 2D basically begged Murdoc to continue, telling the bassist that he was fine, but Murdoc wouldn't budge, stating he refused to force 2D to do anything. 2D had known it was a lost cause to continue to argue with the drunk so, dejectedly, he had gotten up to leave. Murdoc, however, surprised him once more that night. He had mumbled that he would allow 2D to top if it made him more comfortable with the whole process. 2D had grasped at that opportunity and the rest was history. The next day Murdoc surprised 2D again by asking the singer if he wanted to keep doing this and if so they needed to set rules and limits. 2D had agreed in a heartbeat as the night before was the best sex he ever had.   
  
_Maybe that's why I feel like this? Murdoc was always so fantastic in bed... he was accommodating and could be so kind._ 2D thought, feeling a bit relieved that he possibly found a reason for the way he was acting as of late. 2D figured he didn't want the kind, complimenting Murdoc to go away. It's the nicest he's ever been to him and now he can't stand the thought of it going back to the way it was before.   
  
2D peered up at Murdoc, who was standing a bit away from 2D in an awkward manner. He smiled and pat the bed next to him. "Can we go over those things now Mudz? Do you have somewhere to be? Wait, am I supposed to be somewhere?" 2D frantically looked for his phone, finding it next to the bed. Murdoc just stood there watching 2D fumble with his phone, trying to figure out the time.   
  
2D breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't have anything scheduled and it was only around four in the afternoon so he still had plenty of time to discuss this with Murdoc. He was trying to be better at remembering the things he needed to do, so he always put them in his phone. The multiple hits to the head over the years made it hard for him to remember long term.   
  
"Oh! Murdoc, why were you with me anyways? Not that I don't appreciate a cuddling, but I can't imagine you came just for that." 2D crossed his legs in place on the bed, hoping Murdoc would get the hint and sit down.   
  
Murdoc looked a little embarrassed and cleared his throat, attempting to hide it. "Well, Dents, I was trying to have this discussion with you earlier, but when I came in you were all balled up and whimpering from a damned migraine. After getting your pills and getting you settled down, you latched onto me like a damn leech and wouldn't let go so I just got comfy." He huffed and crossed his arms, seeming a little upset that he even had to dignify a response.   
  
2D bit his lip, feeling guilty, embarrassed, and a little happy Murdoc bothered staying. The old Murdoc would have just smacked him in the head, regardless of a migraine or not. Murdoc was definitely trying to be better and 2D appreciated it, he hoped Murdoc didn't feel like 2D was taking advantage "Shit, I'm s-"   
  
"Forget it" Murdoc interjected with a wave of his hand. "Let me go get the list, I'll be right back." 2D sat there, waiting patiently. He couldn't help but still feel a little giddy at the thought of Murdoc helping him with his migraine and concluded that he needed to do something nice for the bassist.   
  
He had a giant, toothy smile on his face when Murdoc came back, which slowed Murdoc's walk to the bed a bit. 2D couldn't help but laugh at Murdoc's cautiousness.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?" Murdoc spat, obviously thinking 2D was laughing about him.   
  
"Nothing Mudz, I'm just happy s'all." 2D continued to smile, but toned it down a bit.   
  
"Okay..." Murdoc gingerly sat down on the bed, close to 2D. He started unfolding a worn, crinkled piece of notebook paper.   
  
"Why do we write these down again, Mudz?" 2D scooched himself closer so he could read the list with his poor eyesight.   
  
With a small growl, Murdoc replied, "Because, D, a certain blue haired dumbass can't seem to remember them. When you forget next time I can staple this scrap of paper to your forehead." 2D shrunk away from Murdoc a bit. He couldn't tell if the man was upset or not, but he didn't want to be close to him if he was. Stapling something to his forehead sounded like something the old Murdoc might try for laughs.   
  
Noticing the bluenette move away slightly, Murdoc quickly changed his tune, "I'm joking bluebird, relax." 2D nodded slowly and smiled a bit to reassure Murdoc he understood. 2D couldn't help but feel a little happy each time Murdoc called him an endearing pet name like "bluebird" or "love". It didn't happen too often as most of the names Murdoc called him were meant to make fun of 2D.   
  
"Okay," Murdoc squinted at the paper, trying to read it.  
  
"Do you need some glasses, Mudz?" 2D offered, knowing full well that if Murdoc got too frustrated quickly then he'd leave and 2D didn't want that.   
  
"No, I don't need any blood glasses, piss off with that nonsense." He growled as 2D put up his hands in surrender. "I just can't read your ridiculously sloppy hand writing is all. Okay, first things first. Safe words. You still want yours to be...." Murdoc paused as he read the word, then sighed as he remembered, "Zombie? Honestly, D? When the hell don't you think about zombies?"   
  
2D pouted, "But you told me safe words are used when I'm hurt or uncomfortable or scared during sex, I don't see why zombie wouldn't be the perfect word. They're scary, make me uncomfortable, and they hurt people."   
  
Murdoc just gave 2D a blank stare, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. "Fine,” Murdoc continued, “but I seriously want you to use it the minute you get uncomfortable in a situation we are in together, got it?" He continued after 2D nodded. "Great, now mine is still going to be Beetlejuice."   
  
2D giggled, "Now why is it weird for me to use zombie but not Beetlejuice?"   
  
Murdoc rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Because, you talk about sodding zombies all the time; when do I ever talk about Beetlejuice? What if, for some reason, you just decided to start discussing zombies one day while we're together? How am I supposed to know if you are actually uncomfortable or just being a twit?" 2D shrugged, he had a point but he still wasn't changing it.   
  
Murdoc pursed his lips and continued. "Now then, did you want to add anything to your hard limits list or take anything off?" He held the paper over to 2D, who read what he had put there a year ago. The list wasn't terribly long as he hadn't actually had any sex partners as adventurous or... crazy... as Murdoc. 2D had learned quite a lot over the last year and not all had been necessarily good. He wasn’t going to remove anything, but he did want to add something. Without looking at Murdoc, 2D mumbled "I-I wasn't a big fan of knife play..."   
  
Murdoc nodded going to write this down, grabbing a nearby notebook to put behind the paper for easier writing, “giving or receiving?"   
  
2D shrugged slightly, "Neither..."

Murdoc looked up at 2D, "Really? Can I ask why? I thought you had fun? Or at least you were turned on. You used to play with your switchblade all the time, I figured you’d be a fan of it." 2D didn't say anything, he was slightly nervous Murdoc would get mad at him, which Murdoc seemed to sense. He surprised 2D by putting his hand 2D's head, "It's okay to be honest, bluebird, that's the whole point of the list. I won't get mad, promise. Scout's honor and all that." He took his hand off when 2D smiled slightly and nodded. The singer ignored the small twinge of sadness as Murdoc took his hand away.   
  
"Because... you're… honestly quite scary with a knife and I’m not a fan of fear boners. It mainly gives me a headache. And I don't like having the knife because I really don't get turned on at the possibility of hurting you severely Mudz. The whipping is one thing, but I'm clumsy, what if I slipped and nicked an artery? I don't think I could handle that." 2D swallowed. They only used knife play on each other once and 2D had accidently cut Murdoc's chest while cutting off his shirt. Murdoc had to spend the rest of the night consoling a shaking, hysterical 2D. The memory alone sent a shiver down the singer’s spine.   
  
Murdoc must have noticed because he cleared his throat and quickly continued "Right, no knife play, next is… bondage. Still a no to be done to you?" He looked up at 2D.  
  
2D nodded again, "I don't mind being a bit tied up but the whole rope play isn't for me Mudz. Although, I do like it on you. It looks good."   
  
Murdoc bit his bottom lip, his sharp canine sticking out slightly. He smiled and nodded, turning back to the list, "Okay, and no extreme pain for you, yeah?"   
  
Once again, 2D gave a quick nod, "Oh yeah, you know I can't handle a lot of pain Mudz, and I don't want to down a bunch of pills before we do anything, it really kills my mood."   
  
"Yeah, well you still take too many pills anyways, Faceache." Murdoc stated without even looking up.   
  
2D furrowed his brows "Yeah, well you drink too much still, you... damned... Satanist." 2D fumbled with an insult, he wasn't as good with insulting names as Murdoc was. But after he said it, he felt a familiar hint of fear creep into him. 2D tensed a bit, waiting for Murdoc to hit him, but the bassist never even looked up from the paper.   
  
Instead, the bassist was quiet for a minute then just snorted and agreed, "Yeah, Faceache, I do. But if I keel over one day, what has the world really lost? Compared to if they lost you? The voice of Gorillaz." Murdoc seemed to spit the last part out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.   
  
This statement shocked the singer. He felt as though Murdoc had just stabbed him in the heart. "Mudz... I-"   
  
"Let's move on to my list, yeah?" Murdoc interrupted the singer, ruining the moment. 2D hunched over a bit. He was upset he couldn't cheer Murdoc up. The thought of Murdoc seeing himself as unimportant in anyone's life hung heavy on 2D's thoughts. The singer was so hung up and these thoughts, he didn't even realize Murdoc was already done reading his list and was crossing something out. 2D knew the man’s list wasn't terribly long as Murdoc was into quite a bit and always had an open mind for new kinks. Murdoc mainly listed more hardcore things he had tried with previous partners like sounding, piercing, branding, scarification, and cages. With 2D he had added fire play, kissing and cuddling to his list.  
  
2D stored Murdoc’s previous comment to discuss with him later, became curious as to what the bassist was scribbling out. He peered over to look at the paper. Cuddling. That's what Murdoc removed and 2D couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Mudz."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't overdo it or I'm adding it back Faceache." Murdoc growled, looking a little embarrassed. The singer couldn't help but chuckle. He really liked seeing Murdoc like this, finally acting more human than all those years prior. He started to lean towards the bassist, feeling comfortable enough to rest his head on his shoulder. He could tell Murdoc tensed a bit, but eventually relaxed. 2D had noticed subtle reactions like this back when they had started this deal. If 2D suddenly, and without warning, touched Murdoc in an affectionate way, Murdoc used to flinch, pull away, and tense. It was an improvement from before when the bassist would hit or yell at him though, but 2D still tried to accommodate the man as best he could even if he forgot sometimes.   
  
2D had no idea why Murdoc was like this and he actually never thought to ask. He chalked it up to Murdoc just not being used to affection of any kind as 2D knew the man’s dad had been abusive and he didn't have a mom. 2D suddenly felt the urge to shower him in affection, but resisted and settled with snuggling into his shoulder a little. 2D noticed Murdoc was still holding the paper, but was just staring at it silently.   
  
"So still no kissing then?" 2D whispered, breaking the silence. He knew he needed to clear the air from last night's fuck-up. Murdoc just nodded, refusing to look at 2D. The singer wanted Murdoc to look at him, he almost craved it. "Well... is it just on the lips or can I do this?" Suddenly, he kissed Murdoc's bare shoulder.   
  
This appeared to do the trick of bringing Murdoc back to reality, as he turned to 2D and gave him a sly smile. "Careful Dents, don't start anything you can't finish. And to answer your question, just on the lips." 2D felt successful at getting Murdoc to look at him, and he was a little turned on from the smile. The bassists smile could make anyone swoon and 2D was definitely not immune.   
  
He kissed the shoulder again, this time slowly moving his kisses up towards Murdoc’s neck. He moved to be directly behind the sitting man, putting his hands on either shoulder as he kissed up his neck to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He could hear Murdoc's low, throaty growl of approval, only turning 2D on more. The singer was suddenly aware that he was still wearing the pants he'd put back on after his shower last night. They felt too tight, but before he could even consider removing them Murdoc shot up off the bed quickly, dropping the notebook he’d had but still holding onto the list. He looked a little off balance as he turned towards 2D, causing 2D to believe something was wrong till he noticed Murdoc bulging under his sweatpants.  
  
"Aww, where are you going Mudz?" 2D pretended to pout, biting his lip as best he could without two front teeth. This seemed to do the trick as Murdoc appeared to let out a small whimper.   
  
"Fuck Dents, I uh, damn it, I gotta go clean up if we are, uh..." he kept stumbling on his words as 2D decided to tease him. 2D had leaned out from the bed towards Murdoc and wrapped his arms around his waist for support. He then began kissing around Murdoc’s navel, slowly making his way to Murdoc's right hip. When he heard Murdoc stop talking he started sucking and biting his hip, giving him a fresh hickey. He then suddenly let go and went back to his spot on the bed and laid back, getting comfy and smiling at Murdoc in a triumphant way. In a way he was glad his tight jeans hid his semi, because it made it look like he'd be just fine if Murdoc left now. He knew it'd rile up the Satanist, since 2D could see how hard he was.   
  
"Well I'll be here whenever you're ready." He grabbed his phone off the bed side table nonchalantly, looking at some uninteresting news story that popped up. 2D could tell Murdoc's breathing was a bit shaky. The list he was holding was getting crinkled in his hands as he gripped it tightly. The man was obviously having an internal struggle with himself regarding the need for a shower or to jump 2D's bones first.   
  
Murdoc let out a small huff, "Shit, shit shit, I'll be right back. Don't move bluebird." Murdoc practically ran down the hall towards the shower, with the list still in hand. When 2D heard the shower actually turn on, he quickly hopped up and made his way to Murdoc's room, on the lookout for Noodle or Russel.   
  
When he made it to Murdoc's room, he closed the door and quickly stripped, feeling relief as his dick wasn't straining against his jeans anymore. He went directly to the black chest against the wall covered in Satanic symbols and opened it, revealing Murdoc's “toys”. He had been in this chest many times before, remembering how completely overwhelmed he had been the first few times he'd been in it. There were still a few things they haven't tried, but 2D was at least familiar with most of the items. He grabbed the padded cuffs and shut the chest. He set them on Murdoc's night stand and then scooched to the middle of the bed, waiting for Murdoc to run back to 2D’s room and find him gone. He'd be upset, of course, but it'll be a fun surprise to find 2D naked on his bed, or at least 2D hoped it would. A small part of him still felt a little nervous about making Murdoc angry. He pushed those thoughts away immediately, not wanting to sour his good mood.   
  
After a few minutes, 2D heard someone walking towards Murdoc's room, actually it was more like someone stomping towards Murdoc's room, angrily. 2D almost couldn't contain himself, he was excited to see Murdoc's surprised face when he saw what awaited him in his room.   
  
The doorknob turned and, sure enough, Murdoc burst through his door and slammed it shut, visibly annoyed and muttering to himself, slamming the list he had on his dresser. It appeared that he did not see 2D waiting patiently on his bed. His dark hair was still soaked, making 2D think he hopped out of the shower without so much as a quick pat down. It was pushed back, giving 2D the rare opportunity of seeing Murdoc's forehead. The Satanist was holding the towel around his waist, keeping 2D from seeing if Murdoc still had a hard on or not. With as angry as he seemed, 2D figured probably not. He almost felt a little guilty. Almost.   
  
He decided to put the old grump out of his misery and make his presence known. 2D cleared his throat. Murdoc looked up and immediately wore a shocked expression, then a hint of anger, followed by a genuine smile with a small sigh. 2D relaxed seeing the smile, he knew the man wasn't upset with him now.   
  
He still wanted to tease him, "Didchya think I left ya Mudz? Were you, the sex god, missing little ole' 2D?"   
  
"No, what would make you say that Faceache?" Murdoc squinted his eyes at the bluenette in false anger, but he still wore a slight smile. "I figured you were trying to punish me in some way. Can't say I was too happy 'bout it. Thought I might have to actually kill you bluebird." Murdoc said with a chuckle, then grabbed the towel around his waist and brought it up to his hair, giving it a quick tussle in an attempt to dry it. He turned around to throw the towel on the floor by the door, giving 2D a glimpse of his ass. 2D knew he could stare at Murdoc’s ass all day, but he was quickly reminded of unfinished business from last night when he saw the whip marks on the back of Murdoc’s thighs. They were bruised and even had a few small wounds that looked as if they had bled.   
  
"Holy shit, Murdoc." 2D got up suddenly, forgetting entirely about his lust for the moment. Murdoc looked back at him, surprised to see 2D rushing towards him.   
  
"What? What are you doing? What's wrong?" He turned around towards 2D only to have the singer grab his arm and turn him back around with surprising force. "Whoa, 2D, easy. What the f-"  
  
"Have you put any antibiotics on these Murdoc?" 2D forcefully guided the man over to the bed, forcing him to lie down on his stomach, ignoring the protests. Even though Murdoc didn't answer 2D's question, the singer already knew Murdoc didn't take care of these. He never did. 2D paused and thought about all the times he took charge of Murdoc's aftercare.   
  
_Of course he wouldn't, I always insisted. I would have done it this morning but instead Murdoc was taking care of me..._ 2D thought to himself, feeling a little guilty. He went and grabbed some antibiotic ointment out of the first aid kit 2D insisted they have way back when they started this. He continued to ignore Murdoc's protests as he got on the bed and sat on the back of Murdoc's knees to hold the man in place. He smiled to himself as he enjoyed the view. He was interrupted by Murdoc's sudden silence. 2D smiled even wider as he recognized Murdoc pouting.   
  
"Mudz?" No answer. "Mudzy?" That comment earned 2D a growl. He chuckled and opened the ointment tube and put some on his fingers. He then gently leaned down and applied the ointment to the small cuts. Murdoc remained silent. After 2D was done he sat back up. “Are there any more?” 2D knew full well there was the bite mark on his collarbone, but he felt like teasing Murdoc more. After the pouting Satanist didn’t answer, 2D decided to start their scene, hoping it’ll get Murdoc more interested.

“Murdoc. Answer me or I’m going to have to punish you.” This seemed to get the green man’s attention.

“The bite on my collarbone.” He mumbled into his arm. 2D smiled and leaned over so he was lying on top of Murdoc, his cock pressing into the small of his back. Murdoc tensed and started breathing a little harder, waiting for whatever 2D might do next. The singer put his mouth right next to Murdoc’s left ear and ran his right hand through the man’s still wet hair. Without warning, 2D grasped a handful of Murdoc’s hair and yanked his head back, producing a growl out of Murdoc as the man clenched his teeth.

The singer whispered into Murdoc’s ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

Murdoc hissed out through his teeth, “The bite on my collarbone!”

2D couldn’t help but feel a sense of power at being able to command Murdoc. In the nearly twenty years 2D knew the man, he never had the opportunity to control him in any way, shape, or form. It was addictive and 2D had to constantly watch himself so he didn’t overdose.

“Good boy.” 2D let go over of Murdoc hair and kissed the back of Murdoc’s neck as a reward. 2D was completely hard from Murdoc’s submission, his dick pressing firmly into Murdoc’s back even more. He rubbed up against Murdoc, groaning softly from the pleasure. It wasn’t enough, but 2D knew he had to control himself. He wanted tonight to be all about Murdoc, as a thank you for taking care of him and an apology for last night.

Murdoc squirmed under 2D, trying to find his own relief by pushing his dick against the bed, “Argh, are you gonna put it in Faceache, or do I have to beg?” 2D smiled, sat back up and got off Murdoc. Murdoc looked back at him expectantly, waiting for instructions.

“Turn over.” 2D commanded as he stretched over Murdoc for the cuffs he had left on the bed side table earlier. Murdoc did exactly as instructed, making 2D shiver. _Fuck, it’s so addictive._ He licked his lips and leaned over Murdoc, attaching the handcuffs to his wrists and around Murdoc’s bedpost. 2D smiled to himself as he remember how Murdoc used to have a round bed with no corner posts until he and 2D realized they had nothing to handcuff each other to. Murdoc squirmed a bit, looking exposed and vulnerable as he lay on his back, his wrists now cuffed above his head. 2D admired Murdoc’s body, his eyes making his way down to his hard cock, standing straight up at attention. 2D reluctantly reminded himself of needing to take care of Murdoc. He straddled the man’s hips, his dick pressing up against 2D’s ass. Murdoc whimpered and bucked his hips.

“Oh I don’t think so, tonight you get to have me, but you have to behave till then.” 2D laughed, taking the ointment and applying it gently to Murdoc’s bite. When he was finished he threw the ointment onto the nightstand, not wanting to get off Murdoc. He looked back down at the suffering bassist. He was biting his lip, struggling to rub his dick against 2D’s ass to get some type of relief.

2D decided to help the guy out, moving himself backwards so he was resting between his legs, Murdoc’s cock right in front of his face. 2D looked passed it to see Murdoc watching with a hungry look in his eyes, his chest heaving. 2D smiled and grabbed his dick near the top and put his thumb over the tip, rubbing it gently.

This drove Murdoc mad, he moaned and bucked his hips. “Fuck bluebird, you’re killing me.” 2D could tell he was pulling against his restraints as he heard the links between the cuffs groan slightly from stress. However, they were heavy duty cuffs, poor Mudz was at 2D’s mercy.

He made his way up a little so he could put Murdoc in his mouth. He pushed against Murdoc’s hips with his hands, regardless of the man’s protests, so he didn’t shove the thing further into his throat than he could handle. He moved his head up and down slowly, massaging with his tongue while also hollowing out his cheeks. He made sure to keep direct eye contact with Murdoc, which he hoped Murdoc could tell since 2D’s black eyes made it hard to tell what he was directly looking at. He could tell Murdoc was close, tasting more and more precum enter his mouth and Murdoc was becoming a lot more vocal. 2D was so happy he could read the man so well. Generally Murdoc only showed anger, indifference, or his devilish charm, so 2D relished in the idea that he was the only one who got to see Murdoc show these kinds of reactions.

With a loud pop, 2D took Murdoc out of his mouth and went to grab some lube. Murdoc was stuck panting and whining, obviously upset at how 2D had just taken away the opportunity for relief. 2D, however, needed him to calm down a bit so he could continue on to the next stage of his plan without Murdoc blowing his load right away.

“Son of a bitch, Dents!” Murdoc panted, continuing to struggle against his restraints. 2D pretended to ignore him, grabbing the lube and heading towards the door after grabbing Murdoc’s towel from earlier and wrapping it around his waist. “W-wait, where you going?”

“To the bathroom, I’ll be right back. Behave!” 2D commanded without even looking back at the naked bassist. After he shut Murdoc’s door behind him, he snickered. He loved teasing the man and he knew Murdoc liked being edged like that, so the situation was a win-win really. He made his way to the bathroom and got himself ready for the next stage. 2D remembered the first few times Murdoc helped him prepare for being the bottom. It had scared 2D a bit, but Murdoc was a surprisingly gentle person when it came to this and 2D adjusted in no time. He still wasn’t the biggest fan of bottoming, but thankfully Murdoc was fine switching often.

The singer went back Murdoc's room, towel wrapped back around his waist, contemplating on just how frustrated Murdoc must be at the moment. His heart leapt, it was exhilarating being able to do this to Murdoc.

_Why didn't we do this sooner?_ 2D thought for a second. He came to the conclusion that the two never did this sooner because, only a few short years ago, Murdoc had been as unstable as ever and before that he hated 2D, which 2D still wasn’t sure why. _Maybe I can get him to tell me why one of these days._ 2D grinned to himself. He liked the idea of not being afraid of talking to Murdoc. The singer hadn't even realized he had already started walking back into the room, a huge smile plastered onto his face and stuck in his thoughts.   
  
"Oi! I swear to Satan if you don't wipe that sodding smile off your face and help me!" Murdoc yelled from the bed, still visibly frustrated. 2D was jolted out of his thoughts. He ignored the threat, set the lube he had brought with him on Murdoc’s dresser, then stood at the end of the bed admiring the man instead. He was visibly red, chest heaving in frustration, pushing out a whimper every now and then. Murdoc’s dick was still hard and most likely a little painful from being ignored for so long.  
  
Suddenly, 2D had a wonderful plan. "Beg." Murdoc looked deflated for a second. 2D knew he enjoyed being commanded, but it was still a foreign concept sometimes to be ordered by 2D, to beg no less, something Murdoc was usually too proud to do. 2D amped it up a notch, "Be a good boy Mudzy, and beg. Maybe I'll help ya out." He smiled deviously and winked, this would never grow old.   
  
Murdoc grumbled a bit, not looking directly at 2D, "Please, Dents."   
  
The singer laughed, "Is that seriously all you got? Come on, Mudzy." He kept his face straight, but was finding it difficult to ignore the hard-on under the towel.  
  
Murdoc threw his head back in frustration and snarled, "Please, Dents, help me out, yeah? I'll do anything, truly. Just... please do something… shit." Murdoc was panting a bit.   
  
His last statement gave 2D another malicious idea, one he'd been wanting to try for a while but never had the courage to ask, or demand in this case. It'd be another perfect way to do something nice for Murdoc, "If I help you out, you have to take a shower with me later. Deal?"   
  
Murdoc actually looked dumbstruck, the question throwing him for a bit of a loop. "W-what? You're demanding I shower with you now? Where the hell did that come from Dents?" 2D frowned, a little worried he might actually anger Murdoc, but he took a chance and continued.   
  
"That's doesn't sound like an answer to me. What'll it be?" At this point, his hard dick rubbing against the towel was unbearable. He let the towel fall and started stroking himself a bit. Smiling deviously at Murdoc, who looked a bit dejected, then angry.  
  
"But I just took a shower idiot!" He growled.   
  
"Oh... oh yeah..." 2D thought for a moment, still continuing to gently stroke himself, "Then a bath, yeah?" 2D could tell Murdoc was conflicted. 2D had never asked to do anything beyond cuddling after sex. He wasn't sure if Murdoc would actually get pissed off or give in to his own need to cum. He knew Murdoc liked to be ordered around during sex but would that last to outside the bedroom? Only one way to find out.   
  
When Murdoc didn't answer, his teeth clenching in total frustration, 2D decided to try something else. "Murdoc, if you want me to continue, you have to agree. O-or I'll keep ya here all night." 2D faltered a bit. He wasn't sure if he had the mental strength to not give in to Murdoc's frustrated whines or threats, but he knew he had to if he wanted to get the man to agree to a bath. Murdoc has been struggling against the cuffs this entire time, giving half-hearted threats. His dick remained hard the entire time, 2D knew he must be starting to ache for relief. He knew what he had to do to win.   
  
"Fine. I'll leave you here and you can watch me finish over there." He pointed towards the lounger on the other side of the room. "Too bad Mudzy, I had gotten all ready for you and everything." 2D turned and walk to the chair, but before he even sat down, Murdoc gave in to 2D’s demands.   
  
"Aargh! Fine! Fine, Dents. I'll take a sodding bath with you after. Just, for the love of Satan, get that ass over here and help me out!" 2D wore the biggest shit-eating grin. He felt victorious. Winning against Murdoc brought on the biggest high 2D ever felt. He turned back to Murdoc, even keeping the ridiculous smile on his face.   
  
"Shit." Was all Murdoc could grunt. Murdoc knew he lost, 2D just hoped he could make it worth it for him at least.   
  
2D walked back and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d put on the dresser and then slowly climbed up onto the bed. He squeezed a little lube into his hand and applied it to Murdoc's dick. The man groaned slightly, his hips moving towards 2D's hand, greedy for more.   
  
"Fuck, Dents, come on." Murdoc whined again. 2D threw the lube bottle on the floor and finally straddled the man. Murdoc's dick was pushing against his ass once again. The singer grabbed it behind him and slowly lifted himself up and guided it to his entrance. Since he’d prepared himself in the bathroom, he was ready for Murdoc. He then slowly pushed himself down onto Murdoc’s dick, letting out a shaky moan. 2D heard Murdoc hiss through his teeth.

When he finally reached as far down as he could go, he closed his eyes and waited a minute trying to get himself used to it. He could feel his insides spasm a bit and was thankful Murdoc wasn't hammering up into him yet. The singer didn't bottom as often as Murdoc, so he wasn't completely used to moving right away.   
  
Finally, 2D took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Murdoc, who was watching him closely with a fiery passion he didn’t see too often. Murdoc was chewing on his bottom lip slightly, breathing through his nose at a steady pace, obviously focusing on not pushing up into 2D before he was ready. His hands were balled into tight fists, still straining against his cuffs. 2D smiled again, this time a little more deviously. He leaned forward, resting his hands on Murdoc’s chest and started moving himself slowly, up and down. 

Murdoc felt amazing inside 2D, he was large and 2D loved the feeling of being filled by him. He also loved when Murdoc hit his prostate just right, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He refrained from stroking himself so he could wait to cum with Murdoc. He could feel his cock leaking precum over Murdoc’s stomach, which only turned him on more. He liked the idea of painting Murdoc with himself, claiming him in a sense.

2D was lost on his thoughts once again and didn’t notice Murdoc had bit harder into his lip, drawing blood from his sharp teeth. He growled, jolting 2D out of his thoughts, "Fuck, can't you go any faster Dents?"   
  
2D stopped, raising an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me, Mudzy, are you trying to order me around? That just won’t do." He went to lift himself off Murdoc, hoping to put Murdoc into a panic.  
  
"No, no, no I'm sorry! You just feel amazing, love, that's all I mean." Murdoc pleaded. 2D knew the man was getting desperate, he never apologized unless he was close, but he loved that Murdoc had called him love, it warmed 2D's heart even if Murdoc would only do it during sex. 2D decided to let him off the hook and slowly lowered himself back down onto Murdoc, this time going a little faster. Moans escaped his lips every time he pushed Murdoc into himself. He could feel Murdoc lifting his hips slightly to get himself as far into 2D as possible. This was almost a little too overwhelming for 2D; he would end up digging his nails into Murdoc’s chest, but he knew Murdoc reveled in the pain, so he didn’t worry about it much.  
  
He continued to watch as Murdoc unravel under him, panting and grunting in pleasure. The man pulled on the cuffs as hard as he could, to no avail. 2D felt in control and powerful. He wanted to make Murdoc look like this panting, sweaty mess all night, relishing in the knowledge that he was causing it.   
  
2D was snapped out of his thoughts as Murdoc actually pushed his hips farther up and off the bed, shoving his dick hard into 2D. This sudden action made 2D yelp from surprise, then moan as it sent him over the edge and into euphoria. He knew Murdoc was feeling the same, as he arched his back a bit more, pulling desperately on the restraints, giving a deep, low moan. 2D’s own orgasm rolled through him, causing him to arch his back as he shot his load all over Murdoc's stomach.   
  
After they both calmed down, the orgasms finally subsiding, it was still and silent save for the shaky panting from each man. 2D suddenly felt exhausted, noticing his arms shaking slightly. He decided to lower himself onto Murdoc, his head resting on Murdoc's shoulder. He listened to the man's heavy breathing and his thudding heartbeat. He traced the bite mark on his collarbone with a shaky finger. 2D smiled as he realized he would actually choose to stay in this moment all night, he didn’t really care to analyze what the feeling was but he didn’t want to fight it anymore.

After a few minutes, 2D suddenly remembered the promise Murdoc had made him, “Oh! Let’s go take that bath, Mudz.” He heard Murdoc groan slightly.

“Shit, I thought you’d forget.” 2D sat up and looked at Murdoc, who looked a little grumpy now.

“Hey, Mudz, you promised. Besides, you’re all covered in cum. You need a bath anyways.” He slowly got off Murdoc, shivering as he did so. He knew he needed to go clean up real quick, so he undid Murdoc’s cuffs and grabbed the towel on the floor once again. He ran towards the door, wrapping it around his waist, but stopped before he left. He looked back at Murdoc, who had sat up and was slowly rubbing his sore wrists.

“Five minutes. Got it?” 2D wouldn’t leave until Murdoc agreed.

Murdoc looked up from his wrists at the nearly naked singer. His lips were pursed slightly, his face giving a 2D a look of defeat mixed with exhaustion. He finally sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine, Faceache. Five minutes.” He waved his hand in the air at 2D, signaling for the man to leave him alone for the moment. 2D beamed and left the room to get cleaned up and a bath started.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for making it this far! Hope you liked it. I, once again, apologize for any grammatical errors. This is the longest chapter so far. I'm essentially starting this story by trying to build a bit of a background with these characters, so hope it works so far. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc has to deal with a 2D that wants to get closer. Can Murdoc handle it?

Murdoc was sitting in front of 2D in the bath, looking unenthused and feeling ridiculous. His hair was wet again, pushed back so it wasn't in his face. Why Murdoc agreed to this humility, he didn't really know. Maybe he felt like 2D wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't or maybe he felt compelled to do what 2D had essentially commanded during sex. Murdoc wasn't entirely sure which was the reason, but he hated himself for going along with it. Besides, he had just taken a shower earlier. _I did have his cum all over me though…_ he thought.

Without warning and bringing Murdoc out of his thoughts, 2D snaked his arms around Murdoc's chest and pulled him closer, his back now against 2D's chest. Murdoc tensed, unsure what 2D was wanting him to do. Murdoc had never taken a bath with anyone, the point of sharing a bath if they weren't having sex eluded him.

 _Why the bloody hell did the dullard want to do this anyways?_ He could feel 2D rest his head against Murdoc's right shoulder, turning just so he could still watch Murdoc. He could feel those black eyes studying his face, but he refused to look at the man. A large part of Murdoc wanted to jump out and lock himself in his room, this type of closeness was uncomfortably foreign to him. Another very small part of Murdoc, the part that reluctantly made him stay, liked this. He liked the attention, especially after sex.

"What exactly are we doing, Dents?" Murdoc finally asked.

"What do you mean? We're taking a bath." 2D nuzzled into Murdoc's neck. Murdoc wasn't sure why 2D was being so cuddly with him. It was as if him crossing it off his list brought out this extra cuddling, affectionate 2D. He wasn't sure if the man was feeling bolder but Murdoc wasn't a fan. He struggled to suppress his anger.

"You don't say?" Murdoc growled sarcastically. "I mean, why is your dick digging into my back and not into me, hmm? What's the point if we aren't fucking? It's two grown men sitting in a tub. I'm getting out, dullard!" Murdoc struggled to get up only to be dragged back down by 2D, causing some of the water to spill over and onto the linoleum beneath.

"No! You agreed!" 2D exclaimed. "I promise I'll make it better, I just want you to relax. It's my way of saying thank you for taking care of me during my migraine." He had lowered his voice to a near whisper, almost like he was embarrassed. Murdoc contemplated shoving 2D under the water and making a run for it, but the dejection in 2D's voice persuaded him not to.

He sighed, "Fine, Dents. But make it worth it, yeah?" 2D smiled and nodded quickly. Murdoc gingerly lowered himself back against 2D's chest, hating himself for being so easily influenced. He noticed how influenced he was by 2D recently. He couldn't tell 2D he wanted to break off their deal and he let 2D force him into this bath in the first place. Murdoc wondered if he was going soft. He'd never been influenced by 2D... ever. When they were younger, the boy did nothing but annoy him. At first it was kind of funny, playing with the idiot. Then it turned into anger and finally concluded with a type of obsession. He shivered from those ugly memories.

"Is the water getting too cold for you, Mudz?" 2D pulled him from those memories and he was ever grateful. Murdoc's throat felt tight as he slowly shook his head. He hated thinking about those times but why did he always go back to them? Was he feeling guilty? He never really apologized to 2D did he? He actually never apologized for anything to any of them. They had slid the incidents under the rug as if it never happened.

"I'm sorry." He blurted the words out in a whisper without much thought, instantly feeling sick and biting his lip. He hoped 2D hadn't heard him.

"For what?" 2D hummed, his head back on Murdoc's shoulder. "You really don't need to apologize, Mudz. I know you don't take baths with others often and you might be uncomfortable. Just tell me if it gets to be too much."

"What? No, shut it." He hissed, "I'm not a fucking maiden taking her first bath, you twit." He knew he shouldn’t have replied and let 2D assume he was apologizing for that, but Murdoc’s pride wasn’t going to fall that low just yet. _Uncomfortable taking a bath… why does he think I can't handle that?!_ Murdoc stored that thought away for later.  
  
2D lifted his head and unwrapped his arms from around Murdoc. "Then what for?"   
  
"Uh... just... uh, everything, I guess. Don't read too much into it." Murdoc hunkered down into the warm water, as if that could hide his embarrassment. This wasn't the time nor the place to start up that conversation and he cursed himself for blurting out an apology like an idiot. 2D was silent and unmoving. This started to make Murdoc nervous, which made him want to jump out and run again.   
  
Suddenly, Murdoc heard a small snap and felt a cold gel pour onto a small spot on his head, then 2D's fingers were massaging his scalp. Murdoc tensed for only a second at the sudden touching, but quickly ended up enjoying 2D's long fingers running over his scalp in a steady rhythm. He felt his shoulders lower as they relaxed and his eyes starting to close. He'd never had his scalp massaged, it was actually quite nice. He was even surprised by the small hum of pleasure that escaped his lips.  
  
2D still remained silent, which Murdoc was partially still aware of. The Satanist slowly came out of his daze after 2D took his fingers away from his hair. He realized he had, at some point, leaned back and put his full weight on 2D. He could feel himself rise and fall with the motion of 2D's breathing. The feeling of calm Murdoc felt was surprising, it'd been too long for the man to remember when he'd last felt like this. A small sliver of panic wedged itself into his mind. Murdoc suddenly sat up, causing more water to splash out onto the floor and he scooted away from 2D slightly. Thankfully 2D didn't try to grab him.   
  
"Murdoc, are you okay? Did you get shampoo in your eye?" 2D seemed genuinely concerned.   
  
"No, idiot, I'm... fine." He stated, a little too forcefully. Between the apology and the sense of calm he just felt, Murdoc was out of his element. He needed a drink to numb this uneasyness he felt.  
  
"I'm gonna wash this out and grab a drink." He went to stand up and was once again jerked back down by 2D. "Damnit 2D, stop doing that!" He barked. Before he even finished his statement, 2D was quickly up and out of the bath, nearly busting his skinny ass on the wet floor. He grabbed a towel and ran out the door, yelling back at Murdoc to stay and that he'd be right back. Murdoc was so dumbfounded by the sudden departure, he stayed where he was.  
  
He sat and listened for any signs of 2D coming back. The water that was previously jostled by 2D getting out was becoming steady again. It reminded Murdoc of the ocean. How the waves would become wild and untamed during a storm, then suddenly calm and smooth, washing away any damage the storm had caused. Despite all the shit that had happened from Plastic Beach, Murdoc still enjoyed the ocean.   
  
"I'm back!" 2D said breathlessly as he quickly entered the bathroom. Murdoc snapped his head towards 2D ready to yell at him for keeping him in the bath, but smiled when he saw what 2D held. It was a nearly full bottle of whiskey. 750 ml of shit that felt like guzzling gasoline, but did the trick of dulling his senses and inhibitions.    
  
"Now we're talking." Murdoc purred, moving back towards the other end of the bath to make room for 2D. He was now facing the lanky man, eagerly eyeing the bottle. "You gonna pass that over or torture me all night?"   
  
"Hold on, Mudz. Let me get in first." 2D lowered himself into the bath, facing Murdoc. The second he got situated, Murdoc reached over and snatched the bottle out of his hand. He twisted off the cap and immediately was hit with the smell of a harsh oak. _Perfect_ , Murdoc thought. He knew this would do the job quick. He put the opening of the bottle to his lips and felt the burning liquid slide all the way down his throat. It was the most comforting feeling Murdoc was used to. He knew it would hit hard and quick as he hadn't eaten yet. He instantly felt relaxed.   
  
He offered the bottle to 2D, who took a small swig and scrunched his nose at the rough taste. Murdoc smiled.   
  
"I'm so glad you didn't bring wine. I might have actually murdered you, dullard." He took the bottle after 2D took another swig and ingested two large gulps worth.  
  
"What's wrong with having wine?" 2D put his arms up on the edge of the tub and leaned back. His long legs stretched to both sides of Murdoc.   
  
2D flinched in surprised when Murdoc burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? Look at us. We're two grown men taking a bath together, you're washing my hair and making me cuddle into your chest, and getting me wine? Anyone saw us, they'd think we were in a romance movie and you were trying to woo me and take my virginity." He laughed again at the ridiculous thought and took another gulp. The whiskey was starting to give him a nice buzz. He looked at 2D, who didn't seem amused at all, more embarrassed. He was blushing and fidgeting with his fingers.   
  
"Sorry, Mudz. I only wanted to help you relax, like you did for me with my migraine. I thought since it was just us and we'd seen each other naked plenty of times before, a bath would be fine. I thought it was perfect ‘cause I know you like taking baths." Murdoc lifted an eyebrow at the fidgeting man.   
  
He didn't really know how to respond, so he tried to lighten the nervous mood 2D had created by trying to joke with the singer instead. "Well, sorry to say dullard, you don't get my virginity... but I got yours, or… at least one of yours" He gave 2D a devious smile, winked, and licked his lips in a seductive way. This seemed to help as it made the man chuckle.   
  
"I suppose you did. So who were the lucky ones to get yours then, Murdoc?" 2D smiled at Murdoc, grabbing the now half empty bottle. Murdoc froze, suddenly feeling his throat tighten. His breathing quickened and his mouth started salivating, as if his stomach was getting ready to empty its contents. Being buzzed and fast approaching drunk did help him keep the panic from reaching a breaking point, however. He decided he wasn't drunk enough to openly discuss this matter with 2D so he resolved to be as vague as possible. If he acted quickly, he could keep the panic, and hopefully his liquor, down.   
  
"I already divulged part of that information before, if your damaged brain can't remember that then it's not my problem. Honestly, I don’t know if I even remember for either.” He rambled like a panicking lunatic, “And,” he continued, “I'm sorry, I didn't notice we suddenly became women gossiping about losing our virginities. I was only trying to lighten the mood. Piss off with that nonsense, Dents." He snatched the bottle back forcefully, causing 2D to flinch, and took a large chug. This made his eyes water slightly from the burning sensation overwhelming his throat and his sense. He was thankful 2D didn't say anything, but his black eyes staring inquisitively made him a bit nervous. Murdoc knew it wasn't fair to 2D, he knew he was the reason for 2D's brain damage and he had "divulged" that vague information over a decade and a half ago. Hell, he'd be surprised if anyone remembered what'd he'd said even a year ago.   
  
Murdoc tried to turn the situation around. He argued with himself that he had tried to lighten the mood, but 2D had only made it worse again. Murdoc decided he needed to be done with this bath before he did something he'd regret. However, before he could do anything, 2D stood up. Murdoc, in his now drunk state, stared at the tall man as best as his eyes allowed him. He mind quickly forgot his anger he held only moments before, the alcohol doing its job swimmingly. He could only focus on the man in front of him now.  
  
He assessed 2D's skinny frame. Murdoc knew that he was actually quite nice to look at, even if he didn't study his body that often. Murdoc was usually too busy when they'd have sex to just ogle the guy. 2D's blue hair, which was found on more places than his head, really stood out against his pale skin and black eyes. Murdoc made his way down to his collar bone, which he wanted to mark with bites. His eyes moved down to his pink nipples. He knew they were one of 2D's weaknesses, another thing Murdoc wanted to bite. His eyes continued down to his navel, which Murdoc wanted to stick his tongue in, whenever he did that 2D would let out this giggle that Murdoc actually found kind of cute. The man's hips jutted out in such a sexy alluring manner and they'd finally guide you to a tuft of blue hair-  
  
Murdoc quickly looked down, his cheeks reddening slightly. He didn't want to get turned on at the moment, he remembered he needed to play angry. He was surprised to suddenly see 2D's hand in his face, offering to help him up. Murdoc grumbled, knowing with how drunk he was becoming, he'd definitely need the help. He put the whiskey in his left hand and grabbed 2D's hand with his right. The singer pulled him up and then, after making sure Murdoc was steady enough, leaned down to unplug the drain.   
  
While 2D did this, Murdoc took the opportunity to slap the singer's ass then took another swig of whiskey. He was fully drunk now, but wasn't quite sure he wanted to stop before blacking out. 2D had let out a surprised yelp from the ass slap, laughing as he stood up. He appeared to read Murdoc’s thoughts as he grabbed the bottle and set it down on the nearby sink, ignoring Murdoc's slurred protests. He then pulled the curtain around the tub and turned the shower on. Only then did 2D address Murdoc.   
  
"Murdoc, we gotta wash the soap out of your hair." He then gently pulled Murdoc to stand under the hot water, the shampoo now running over his face. Murdoc just stood there, a little too unstable to move his arms to help rinse the shampoo out. 2D chuckled and helped him out, massaging his scalp again.   
  
"Mmm, that's nice 2D." Murdoc purred as he closed his eyes. He didn't know if it was the warm water washing over him, 2D massaging his head, or the alcohol, but he finally felt relaxed again. Without warning, he felt 2D's hands guiding his head to the man's shoulder to lean against. Normally Murdoc would have pulled away or protested, but he didn't have the strength, both physically and mentally at the moment.   
  
"Mudz, you're swaying too much. You're gonna fall." 2D whispered.   
  
Murdoc chuckled, still leaning against 2D with his eyes closed, "No I'm not! Not when I have a tree supporting me."   
  
"But... it's not a tree. It's me, Mudz." 2D sounded confused.  
  
Even this drunk, Murdoc still sighed in frustration of how thick 2D could be, "You're a tree, you tall twit." He slurred a bit but he still seemed to get his point across.   
  
"Oh..." he heard 2D laugh and Murdoc relaxed again. He felt 2D rub his back a bit. He didn't protest, in actuality, it was helping Murdoc start to doze off against 2D's chest. Sober Murdoc wouldn't have been so comfortable being this vulnerable with 2D, but drunk Murdoc didn't care. 2D seemed to sense Murdoc's need for sleep and turned the water off. The sudden cold hit Murdoc and he snapped his unstable head up.   
  
"What are ya doing Dents? I-I was nice and comfy." Murdoc slurred his dissatisfaction. His eyes wouldn't focus and his head was spinning. His limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated. He mainly focused on trying to keep himself upright and was incredibly thankful 2D was there to help. He guided Murdoc over to the toilet and had him sit after closing the lid. Murdoc leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees and he supported his head in his hands.   
  
"I'm gonna dry your hair, Mudz." He heard 2D say from somewhere nearby. He was too busy staring at the floor, watching it spin. Suddenly it was dark as 2D draped the towel over Murdoc's head and gently messaged his hair. Murdoc actually hummed in satisfaction, he was rather enjoying all the head massaging going on tonight, he made a mental note to have the dullard do it more often. Then the moment was over, his blurred vision coming back to the floor as the towel was taken away.

He began to notice he was cold, and the thought of his bed seemed to entice him the most at the moment. He abruptly stood up, alarming 2D. He worked to steady himself slightly. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the sink, despite the dullard's squawked protests and made his way to his room.   
  
"Mudz! Clothes!" 2D frantically hissed from behind him. Murdoc didn't care though, he took another swig of the whiskey, spilling a bit on his chest. He finally stumbled into his room, 2D still close behind and quickly shutting the door. Murdoc made his way over to his bed, set the bottle down on his nightstand and crawled into the nice warm sheets, focusing on 2D in the now spinning room. He wore a warm smile on his face, happy 2D had followed him to the room.   
  
"Murdoc, can you at least get some boxers..." he watched as 2D dug through his dresser drawer, "or... a thong... on? Jeez Mudz, is that all you have in here? Don't you own a pair of regular underwear?"   
  
Murdoc chuckled, "Maybe, I dunno. That's beside the point, love, w-why donchyou come over here." He patted the bed next to him. 2D blushed, eyebrows raised in surprised.  
  
"Are you serious, Mudz? You never usually want to, uh, sleep together. You say I'm too clingy." Murdoc gave the guy a charmed smile and rubbed the spot next to him, attempting to make it as enticing as possible.  
  
"Mmmm, just come here Faceache. I wanna touch your hair." He gave a sultry growl.   
  
"Uh... alright Mudz. Y-you better not get mad at me tomorrow." 2D walked over hesitantly.   
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, love." He gave 2D a reassuring smile. He didn't care about tomorrow, he just knew what he wanted now and that was to run his fingers through 2D's soft hair. He watched 2D with half lidded eyes, a giant smile on his face. The man slowly got next to Murdoc on the bed, but didn't lay down. He was sitting next to him, unable to look at him and fidgeting with his hands. Frustrated, Murdoc grabbed the guys shoulder and roughly pulled him down towards him.   
  
"Mudz, that hurts!" 2D whined as Murdoc ran his hand through his wet blue hair, almost petting the singer like a cat, his other arm was around 2D's shoulder's, keeping 2D pinned to his chest in an awkward position. 2D was muttering some kind of protest against Murdoc’s chest, but he didn’t care.    
  
He could feel sleep starting to overtake him. He kept petting 2D's hair as long as he could muster. It seemed as though 2D managed to situate himself so he was more comfortable lying on Murdoc's chest. He was quiet now as well. Murdoc felt like the world was spinning, but holding onto 2D's hair seemed to help keep him grounded. He continued to hold his hair as he drifted to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Murdoc was 31 again, back in his old apartment. The place was falling apart, the walls moldy and dank, water damage seemed to mark every corner. The place itself was sparsely decorated. There was a card table with four folding chairs, a beat-up old shaggy couch, and an old record player with a small stash of vinyl in a case underneath. In his room were a bunch of blankets heaped onto the floor with a pillow, creating some semblance of a bed. His room also housed his greatest and most prized possession, El Diablo, the bass he got from Beelzebub himself._  
  
_He'd just gotten home from his community service and now he was stuck with Stuart again. Stuart's mom had reluctantly brought him over and Murdoc had sat the dullard on the busted up couch. He sat there unmoving, one eye black, the other a magnificent blue staring blankly into space._  
  
_Murdoc opened his fridge, showing how it was pathetically filled with only a few cans of beer and a half a loaf of bread. There were a few other items, but they'd been in there too long to look recognizable anymore. He pulled out a beer and walked over to Stuart with one of the fold out chairs. He sat the chair in front of the boy and, watched him for a little bit while taking sips from his beer. He had nothing better to do in the apartment, he couldn't afford a TV._  
  
_He watched for any signs of life. He did this every time the kid was over, hoping the boy would just magically snap out of this state and Murdoc wouldn't have to babysit the sorry sod. Sometimes he'd hit him, throw him around, and neglect him. Nothing seemed to work. Murdoc was getting tired of caring for the idiot. It'd been two months now, he had a life to live and a band to start. He could barely afford rent for this piece of shit apartment thanks to the community service and having to watch Stuart, leaving him little time to actually work. By the end of the month, if he was short for rent, he had to settle with making bets of some sort at the local pub. There were a few times he considered giving a desperate bloke a quick tug for money, but Murdoc could never go through with it. Had a little too much pride still._  
  
_He studied the kid’s hair. It was incredibly blue. Murdoc assumed it had to be natural, unless his parents decided to continue dying it for him in his comatose state. Seemed like a ridiculous thing to do, so Murdoc concluded it had to be natural. He went to grab a handful of it, probably being a little too forceful than he needed to be. He ended up pulling the comatose boy towards him so he could get a better look. He saw no different colored roots, all blue._  
  
_Murdoc realized just how soft it was though. It was kind of thin, but properly washed, most likely thanks to his parents. Murdoc growled, he hated how this comatose idiot was more taken care of than he'd ever been in his life. He threw the boy's head back against the couch, it bounced a little and he fell to his side, still staring into space._  
  
_Murdoc pushed his chair back as he stood up. He turned to put the chair back near the table._  
  
_"I don't know why I ever forgave you, Mudz."_  
  
_Murdoc froze. A sense of dread enveloped him. He turned around to where the voice came from. Stuart was sitting up on the couch now, only one eye still black. He was watching Murdoc with a cold stare._  
  
_"Stuart..." Murdoc whispered, a part of him felt a sense of joy seeing the boy awake, another felt terrified. Murdoc knew this wasn't right. This wasn't how this happened 20 years ago. This Stuart didn't provide the same level of comfortable familiarity the usual black-eyed, idiotic Stuart did. This one felt... wrong, angry, hurt._  
  
_"Don't you even feel a little sorry, Murdoc?" Stuart said, still staring directly at Murdoc, unblinking_  
  
_"I..." He couldn't answer. Did he feel sorry for this? He never really thought about it that way. Without this happening, Gorillaz would have never started. 2D was **his** singer. Without him Gorillaz just wouldn't be the same. After all these years, Murdoc had summed this event up as needing to happen. _  
  
_"What about for Plastic Beach?"_  
  
_"Well... yeah, wait, t-that hasn't happened yet." Murdoc stammered. The feeling of dread was still itching at him, threatening to engulf him completely. He didn't know what would happen if it consumed him. He didn't want that, so he tried focusing on Stuart instead._  
  
_"Then why are you so mean to me, Mudz? What did I do to you? Except make your dream, the very thing you sold your soul for, a reality. Without me, Noodle, or Russ you'd still be living in this shit-hole of a life."_  
  
_Murdoc still couldn't answer. Stuart wasn't wrong. Murdoc knew that, but he couldn't say that. He just stared at Stuart, hoping this would end soon._  
  
_"I just want to be happy Murdoc, we all do. It'd be easier if you'd stop dragging us down." With that, Stuart stood up and made his way over to Murdoc. He found he couldn't move. He wanted to, more than anything. With each step Stuart took, Murdoc felt that dread engulf him more and more, till he felt he couldn't breathe. When Stuart was standing right in front of him, Murdoc felt pure terror, desperate to move away from his suffocating feeling but he still couldn't._  
  
_Stuart lifted his hand and put it on Murdoc's chest. He smiled devilishly and gave Murdoc a hard shove backwards. Murdoc fell but didn't hit the floor. Instead he appeared to be falling into a never ending hole of darkness. He could see Stuart getting smaller and smaller, the light around becoming a tiny speck. He tried yelling but found nothing came out. He closed his eyes tight, wishing it would end._  
  
_Without warning, Murdoc slammed hard into an unforgiving material. He could hear waves crashing and seagulls squawking relentlessly. He didn't want to open his eyes, he knew exactly where he was._  
  
_A small sound in the distance made his eyes shoot open, however. He knew that sound, but he couldn't figure out what it was yet. He listened for it again, and sure enough, he heard it louder than before._  
  
_"Help! Please! Somebody let me out! Murdoc, please! Don't leave me down here with the whale! Please!"_  
  
_Murdoc's quickly sat up, his heart sinking. It was 2D. 2D and his blasted yelling. He used to scream all day every day for the first week he was brought here. Murdoc would drink himself into a coma daily so he could ignore the cries._  
  
_Murdoc felt sick at the thought, he needed to get to 2D. He quickly stood up and started running to the studio located further up the beach. Something was off though. No matter how fast Murdoc ran, he never got closer, but 2D's cries kept growing louder. Murdoc became desperate, running as hard as he possibly could._  
  
_He finally stopped after what felt like ages. 2D's cries were deafening and Murdoc couldn't take it any longer. He fell to his knees and covered his ears, but this did nothing to stop 2D's abhorrent cries for help. Murdoc felt tears blur his vision. He started screaming in the hopes of making it stop._  
  
_Suddenly, when Murdoc thought he'd finally go insane, the cries stopped. It was absolutely silent, no 2D, no waves, no gulls. This terrified Murdoc as well. He wasn't sure where he'd be now. He heard the click of a gun and looked up quickly. He was still on the beach, but in front of him was Noodle. No. Cyborg Noodle. She had the bullet hole in her head, and that psychotic look in her eyes. She was pointing one of her hand guns straight at Murdoc's head. A malicious smile plastered on her face. The last thing Murdoc heard was a deafening bang echoing over the beach._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MUDZ! Please wake up!"   
  
Murdoc slowly came to. He was being shaken by 2D, who kept yelling in Murdoc’s face. Murdoc's mouth was unbearably dry, he could tell he was still slightly drunk, his head still feeling light and dizzy. His breath reeked of alcohol. 2D, thankfully, seemed to slow his shaking as he saw Murdoc finally waking up.   
  
Without warning, Murdoc's mouth started salivating, his stomach churning over quickly. He knew he was going to vomit soon. Quickly, he shoved the blankets and 2D off him forcefully and made his way to his trash bin just in time. All the whiskey he'd drank came back up, plus a dose of stomach acid and bile when the whiskey had emptied from his stomach.   
  
He was trying hard to catch his breath before the next set of dry heaves started. His ribs were starting to hurt and he was beginning to sweat. He hands and arms gripping the basket were trembling, making it hard to keep himself up. His throat burned and he would have killed for a glass of water at that very moment.   
  
After the worst of the heaving seemed to stop, he relaxed a little bit, feeling just how clenched all his muscled had been moments before. He suddenly felt something cold against his forehead, causing him to weakly look up. It was 2D holding a cold water bottle against his head. Murdoc studied 2D a little, happy for the distraction. He must have gotten some underwear on when he'd fetched Murdoc water, as he remembered the singer being completely naked last night, as far as he could remember anyways. Murdoc grabbed it from him, taking a small drink that he sloshed around in his mouth and spit out into the trash.   
  
2D surprised Murdoc again by draping a blanket over his shoulders. He then realized how he was still naked from last night. Bits and pieces came back to him. The stupid bath, leaning against 2D, ending up back in this bed. Then he remembered small parts of the dream. He couldn't remember all of it, but he did remember comatose Stuart practically telling Murdoc how he, Noodle and Russel would be better off without him. He remembered the overwhelming sense of dread he felt. Then he remembered Stuart's cries for help.  
  
Murdoc started shaking violently at the memories. Without any warning he felt a hand on his back, rubbing circular soothing motions. This threw Murdoc's nerves over the edge. He shoved his left elbow back in an attempt to get 2D's hand off his back, but he hadn't noticed or realized 2D had knelt down next to him, incredibly close. Murdoc's elbow connected with 2D's nose, hard. A sickening crack was heard along with a loud yelp from 2D.   
  
Surprised, Murdoc turned quick, assessing the damage his elbow had caused. 2D had fallen backwards onto his butt. He was holding his nose gingerly, blood pouring from it onto his chest and the floor. The area underneath his eyes was starting to bruise already and his nose was starting to swell. Small whimpers were coming from 2D as best as he could, while also trying not to swallow too much blood.   
  
"2D! Shit, let me see! Fuck dullard, why were you so close?!" Murdoc snapped as he got closer to 2D. When his hand went up to check 2D's nose, it was slapped away by one of the singer’s hands not holding his nose in place.  
  
2D suddenly looked up at Murdoc with a mixture of fear and sadness in his eyes. It made Murdoc's heart drop into his stomach. He needed to fix this, now, but he didn't get the opportunity. 2D quickly got up the best he could and made his way out of Murdoc's room, closing the door behind him without a single word. Murdoc didn't try to stop him, he didn't have the strength.  
  
After what seemed like forever of Murdoc staring at the door, feeling completely numb and useless, he slowly got up and made his way to his bed. He still kept the blanket around his shoulders, curling up into a ball with it over him as he settling onto his bed. He stared blankly at the wall, the same words kept repeating in his head as he remember a little more from his dream. _I don't know why I ever forgave you. Stop dragging us down._    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Murdoc wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep. But he'd been woken up by his door getting slammed open. He looked up groggily and saw a very unenthused Noodle. She appeared to still be in her outfit from yesterday. He assumed she must have just come home. Murdoc looked at a nearby clock by his bed. It was 5 AM.   
  
"What the hell, Murdoc? What happened? I came home to 2D whimpering on the couch, holding his nose. Why'd you break it?"   
  
Murdoc sat up slowly with a groan, making sure to keep himself covered by blankets as he realized he was still naked. He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up and hoping it would magically erase his horrible hang over. His ribs still hurt as did his elbow he'd hit 2D with. He couldn't look Noodle in the eye, so he settled for looking at his neon cross on the wall.  
  
"The dullard got behind me when I was puking my guts out. I didn't see him, he startled me and I threw my arm back... Is he still out there crying?" Murdoc tried to act nonchalant about it, but he was a little worried. He kept seeing the look of hurt and fear on 2D’s face every time he closed his eyes.   
  
"Yes. He is. Now I have to hold him down while Russ resets his nose." Noodle sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Murdoc imagined the tiny girl pinning 2D down and would have laughed normally. She was quite strong for her small size and seeing 2D flail around with his ridiculously long limbs was quite a site.  
  
But this time, Murdoc didn't feel like laughing and it appeared as if Noodle sensed this.   
  
"Wow. No chuckle or asking to watch or take pictures?" She looked down at the puddle of now dried blood on the floor then back up at Murdoc a little concerned. "You didn't even make him clean his blood up? What's going on with you Murdoc?"   
  
He growled and rubbed his face again. "I'm hung over and I think I bruised my ribs vomiting last night… earlier this morning? Fuck, whenever that happened. The least of my concerns is 2D's precious little nose."   
  
Noodle watched Murdoc closely for a few more minutes before nodding and leaving slowly. He listened as she walked away, wondering if he'd be able to hear 2D. Abruptly, 2Ds squawks of pain and pleading could easily be heard from Murdoc's room, along with Russ and Noodle arguing with 2D to hold still. One final cry signified the success of popping his broken nose back into place. Silence filled the house after, suggesting 2D probably passed out. 2D's cries had sent a shiver down Murdoc's spine, reminding him of his dream last night. The exact memory of the dream slipped his grasp, but he knew he'd heard 2D's cries in it as well. Murdoc didn't like it. If he didn't feel so nauseous, he would have drank, but he didn't think his ribs could handle another purge so he stuck to trying to go back to sleep.  
  
After what seemed like hours watching the small sliver of light crawl up the wall signifying the rising of the sun, Murdoc decided to get up. Both his ribs and head ached horribly, making it difficult to stand. With great effort, he put on a pair of black jeans with just a plain black shirt. He found his upside down cross necklace and put that on. He never went anywhere without it and he'd be damned if he let a little hangover stop him today.   
  
He slowly and as quietly as possible walked down towards the bathroom, praying to Satan it wasn't occupied so he could grab some ibuprofen. To his luck, the bathroom was empty and he found the pills quickly. He downed five with a little water from the sink. His stomach still felt sour and the pills didn't help much, but they kicked in fairly quickly. His head and ribs hurt to more tolerable levels.   
  
He turned to leave, his foot slipping slightly on some water still on the floor from last night's bath. A little bit of the memories from the bath with 2D came back to Murdoc, making him smile slightly. He hated to admit it, and he never would out loud, especially to 2D, but he actually liked when 2D massaged his hair last night. He hadn't completely hated bathing with the idiot.  
  
He frowned, he knew he needed to go apologize to 2D, if he ever wanted that sort of treatment again. Plus he hated this feeling of guilt he had. Coupled with the dream from last night, it made him anxious. He'd go apologize and just get it over with. 

He walked to the kitchen hoping to find 2D, but he wasn't there. Luckily he didn't have to look much further, as he was just in the living room watching TV. Even from the side, Murdoc could tell the broken nose was bad. The underside of 2D's eye that Murdoc could see was completely black, his nose covered in bandages with cotton balls up the nostrils. He looked exhausted or drugged up perhaps. Murdoc couldn't really tell. He felt his stomach flip a bit. He didn't know he hit him that hard and he certainly didn't mean to.   
  
2D didn't seem to notice Murdoc so he took the opportunity to head back to the kitchen and started heating a kettle of water. He'd bring 2D a cup of tea in the hopes that it'll show at the very least he was sorry. Right before the kettle started whistling he took it off the stove and poured some of the hot water into a large cup over a bag of 2D's favorite tea. Once it steeped a minute, Murdoc walked back to the living room with it, careful not to spill. He walked behind the couch and to the other side of 2D, setting the tea on the coffee table in front of the couch. He looked at 2D expecting to see his large, goofy smile on his face, but the man seemed to still not notice Murdoc. Murdoc assumed he was probably drugged up and zoning out. He got a good look at the other side of his face. It was just as bad, 2D was definitely drugged up on pain pills at the moment.   
  
"Hey, Dents. How ya feeling?" He sat and scooched himself a little closer. No answer. He put his hand in front of 2D's face and waved it a little in hopes of a reaction. Nothing once again. He decided to try wetting his finger and poking it into 2D's ear. If that didn't get a reaction, nothing would.   
  
Before his finger made it to its intended destination, it was slapped away. 2D closed his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Murdoc, just leave me alone please." 2D said with difficulty, sounding plugged thanks to the broken nose and cotton balls.   
  
Murdoc frowned. He wasn't expecting that reaction and was unsure of what to do next. He wasn't used to apologizing, especially to 2D. He didn't know where to begin.   
  
"I, uh, brought you some tea. It's your favorite… I think." He pushed the tea cup towards 2D a little more, hoping 2D would grab it. Once again, the singer ignored Murdoc and blinked lazily at the tv.   
  
"Come on 2D, talk to me. Please? I’m… I’m really sorry." He pleaded, a little too desperately for his liking.   
  
"No Murdoc, I'm not in the mood for you at all." He still refused to look at Murdoc. He may not have had visible pupils, but Murdoc learned over the many years spent together when 2D was looking at him.   
  
Before he could say anything else, both Noodle and Russ walked in. Russ sat in a chair on the other side of the room, Noodle next to Murdoc.   
  
"Are you guys making up already? Murdoc, I really think you may be sick." Noodle teased and put her hand on Murdoc's forehead from behind him, pretending to feel for a fever. He threw her hand off of him with a snarl.   
  
"Piss off, Noodle! I'm trying here."   
  
"Are you actually trying or are you tormenting the poor guy some more?" Russel interjected. "That was some break, he must have really pissed you off, Mudz."   
  
Murdoc sent a glare to Russel, "Shut it, Russ. It was an accident, I swear! I got him with my elbow." Murdoc pointed to his offending elbow, as if that proved the point he was trying to make.   
  
"Mhmm. Sure, Mudz." Russ leaned back and went to watching whatever 2D had on the tv.   
  
Murdoc growled in frustration, when Noodle asked, "So what are you doing then?"   
  
Before Murdoc could reply, 2D spoke up, "Murdoc was just leaving." Murdoc was dumbstruck, he felt like his chest was being squeezed. 2D had never dismissed him before, it was the last thing he was expecting. Satan himself could have broken through the floorboards and dragged Murdoc back to hell and he wouldn't have been more shocked than he is now.   
  
His hurt pride boiled over into anger and he started yelling. "Fine, idiot! Do whatever you want. You shouldn't have fucking touched me or been that close anyways!" Without thinking, he stood up grabbed the cup of tea and threw it against the far wall with as much force as he could. The cup shattered into a million pieces and tea painted the wall. This did nothing to help his anger.  
  
"Damnit Murdoc!" Russ yelled, but Murdoc wasn't going to stick around for the reactions. He was already down the hall, cursing the entire way. He got to his room and slammed the door. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed his jacket, his wallet, and his keys. He left his room again, storming through the house and outside. Making sure to slam the door again for good measure.   
  
He made his way to the car, getting in and starting it, but he didn't drive. Instead he gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could, his knuckles turning white. He was breathing hard and starting to shake. _What the fuck just happened? What the fuck is happening to me today?!_ He had lost it, something he hadn't done in a while. He didn't even apologize and then he made it worse, all because 2D dismissed him, which Murdoc understood why. What he didn't understand was why it hurt so much.   
  
"Shit…" he breathed out. His mouth felt parched and he began to feel his head and ribs ache again after the adrenaline started leaving his system. After he felt calmed enough, he put the car in drive and made his way for the nearest diner. He knew he needed to eat today, it’d give him a chance to collect his thoughts. He had a long day of avoiding the house and his emotions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND another chapter down. And the answer is no. Murdoc can't handle 2D getting closer. Not yet anyways haha. I made this one a lot longer than the others and I'm glad I did. Thanks for sticking with it so far. The story will start to pick up a little more sooner, I'm just trying to set up a bit of a background still between these too.


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D can't seem to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (11/13/2018): I have edited this chapter slightly from when it was posted November 5, 2018. Edit is discussed at the end of the chapter in notes.

2D tried not to move as Murdoc stomped down the hall to his room and back out to the car. He was obviously angry and 2D didn't feel like getting hurt more by getting in his path of destruction. He had learned early on to stay as small as possible when Murdoc was pissed, usually hiding behind Noodle or Russ helped. He glanced over to the both of them, appeared disappointed from Murdoc’s tantrum.   
  
After he slammed the front door, everyone remained tense for a few minutes till they heard the car drive off down the road, figuring he wouldn't be back for a while. Murdoc hadn’t lost his temper like that in years, but at least he didn't hit 2D. He'd prepared himself for his hair getting pulled, getting punched, or getting pushed around, his body tensing out of habit. He was grateful Murdoc decided to take his anger out on the cup instead.   
  
He looked over at where he’d thrown the cup. The wall stained with tea and small pieces of the cup were scattered everywhere. _He… got me tea._ 2D thought, feeling a smile pull at the corner of his mouth, which Noodle unfortunately saw.   
  
"Are you… smiling?" She had an eyebrow raised in question, looking at him as if he’d lost his mind.   
  
"U-uh m-maybe." 2D stammered and shrugged his shoulders. He was honestly a little too drugged up to try to mask his emotions. He thought about how hurt Murdoc had looked when he had told him he was leaving. He felt like his heart was physically breaking thinking about that look. He didn't think Murdoc would take it so personally, he just didn't want to talk to him right now. He wondered if a part of him said that to hurt Murdoc, make him feel the same way 2D felt now.  
  
_But he was trying to apologize…_ he thought, mentally battling himself on whether he was too harsh on the man or not. He watched himself fiddle with his fingers, tuning out the TV and his friends. He kept running over in his head what had happened, and each time he felt more awful than the last. He was mad at Murdoc for breaking his nose, he shouldn’t feel awful for wanting space. He had tried to comfort Murdoc and Murdoc had hit him hard, but the more 2D thought about it, the more he believed Murdoc didn’t mean to. He remembered Murdoc’s shocked face after he’d hit him. He usually never wore that look on his face when he had hurt him before. He wasn't aware Noodle was trying to get his attention till he felt her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.   
  
"Sorry 2D, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay? You keep fidgeting and mumbling a bit." She kept her hand on his shoulder, the concerned look still in her eyes.   
  
2D thought about what to say. He didn't know if he wanted to tell them what was going on or not. If he told, Murdoc would be livid and probably never want to see 2D again, which he couldn't imagine. His heart broke at the thought. He had been angry with Murdoc, but not mad enough to never see him again.   
  
“Is it about Murdoc and you, uh… doing things together?” Noodle cautiously asked.   
  
2D looked up at her horrified, it was as if she had read his mind. “W-what do you mean?! We don't do things together, e-ever!" He gave a nervous chuckle and started nervously shaking, to which Noodle and Russ exchanged worried glances.   
  
Russ gave a heavy sigh, "Alright, man. I'm gonna be completely honest, because this needs to be addressed anyways." He waited till 2D was looking at him before he continued. "We know. We know about you and Murdoc."   
  
2D could feel the panic engulf him. He started hyperventilating and he felt as if his heart dropped into his stomach as he began attempting to denying everything, "W-what?! Know what? Th-there's nothing to know guys, really! I just happened to hear Murdoc getting sick last night and he hit me in the face! I’m sorry you had to reset my nose, I-"  
  
"Save it 2D. We know, and stop apologizing for Murdoc hitting you." Russel said holding up his hand to silence him, looking incredibly fatigued all of a sudden. 2D knew Russ hated when he made excuses for Murdoc, turning the situation around so it seemed like it was his own fault and not Murdoc’s. He hadn’t had to do that in a while though, thankfully.  
  
"But it was an accident! I know he doesn't like to be touched without warning and I did it anyways…" he trailed off. There were too many things going on in his mind for him to keep up with. He wasn’t sure if it was worth the effort to deny his and Murdoc’s relationship anymore and he just spilled to them about how Murdoc doesn't like to get touched without warning. He had no idea if they knew that already. He wasn't sure what to do, so he sat there shaking and whispered, “I just wanted to comfort him.”    
  
Noodle looked at Russ, unsure of what to do next, when 2D whimpered, "Please don't tell Murdoc…"   
  
She looked back at him, "Tell him what? That we know? But-"  
  
2D looked at her, his voice squeaking in panic, "Please Noodle! If he finds out, he won't want to do this anymore and I don't want that!" He froze, the severity of the words hitting him like a ton of bricks.    
  
"I'm sure I'll regret asking… but what is 'this'?" Russel asked, watching 2D closely. "Is he forcing you to-"  
  
"No!" He blurted, surprising Russ and Noodle. He looked at both and said a little quieter, "No. He wouldn't do that." He looked down, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He was embarrassed to be discussing this in front of his friends, but also relieved to finally be discussing this with someone other than Murdoc. He knew he needed to be completely honest so they wouldn’t come to the wrong conclusions.  
  
"So what is it then?" Asked Noodle. They both appeared a little skeptical, which 2D could understand. Given Murdoc's history with him, hearing that the two men were doing something like this seemed a little impossible.   
  
"It's, um, a deal we made. We sort of, uh, help each other out, if you catch my drift."  2D continued to look at his hands and fidget. Noodle and Russ looked at each other again.   
  
"And you don't want that to end?" She threw the question at 2D, the words hitting him again with the same amount of force. A small voice in 2D’s head told him to end it, Murdoc did hit him… even if it was an accident. 2D, however, tried to think of any other times Murdoc had hit him lately, but besides anything sexual, 2D couldn't think of anything. After Plastic Beach, Murdoc hadn’t taken his anger out on him at all. He was nicer to him in that short time since Plastic Beach than he had ever been in the time they’d known each other before then. Thoughts of snuggling with Murdoc and holding him against his chest last night crept forward. He suddenly wondered what it was like to have Murdoc snuggling back. 2D could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks and he grinned.    
  
"2D?" Noodle was trying to bring him back from his thoughts again.  
  
"Sorry? Oh, uh, no. I don't want it to end Noods." He looked back down at his hands. He knew if he wasn't on pain killers right now, his head would be aching from all the emotions swirling through it. He had too many questions running through his head, none of which he could answer right now.  
  
He glanced up at the two exchanging looks once again. He felt the need to clarify before they jumped to any conclusions.   
  
"I actually have a lot of fun with Mudz. H-he can be very sweet and he even agreed to take a bath with me last night and he kept petting my hair and-"  
  
"I'm gonna stop you right there." Russ interrupted 2D's rambling. "We don't need to know the details, we hear you guys all the time, we just want to make sure he isn't taking advantage of you."   
  
2D blushed profusely this time. He was incredibly touched that Russel and Noodle were looking out for him, which he most certainly needed at times. He couldn't voice his appreciation, however, as he was too mortified at the thought of them hearing him and Murdoc. That must be how they found out. The thought of Murdoc never speaking to him again if he knew this caused him to start shaking again, small tears stinging the back of his eyes.   
  
Noodle put her hand on his shoulder once more, to which he looked up at her. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry D, we've known for a while, but it seemed like you guys were doing okay. Then you came out with a broken nose. We just don't want Murdoc to go back to his old ways, but if everything is copacetic between you two, then we won't say anything, okay? Right Russ?" She looked at him for support.   
  
"Whatever. As long as you're agreeing to it, you do whatever you want man." He went back to watching the TV, switching it to the local news station.   
  
2D nodded slowly. He was thankful they were so understanding. He looked at Noodle and smiled. "Thanks Noods. I appreciate it…” They sat in silence for a moment, watching the news with Russ.    
  
"I, uh…" he wasn't sure how to continue. He knew he needed to tell Noodle how he felt or he was going to explode. He wanted her advice so he didn't lose what he and Murdoc had, knowing she’d be willing to listen. He made sure to whisper it so as not to disturb Russel. "I think I like Murdoc, actually. More than friends, I suppose." Her eyebrows went up in surprise.   
  
"Really? How do you know?"   
  
He swallowed. How did he know? "Uh, well… I'm not sure. But I know last night, when he was leaning against me in the bath and I was running my fingers through his hair, I didn't want that to ever end. You guys asking me sort of made it more official for me." He grinned. He had started to realize it last night and had hoped Murdoc allowing him to sleep in his bed had also meant Murdoc realized his feelings. 2D knew, however, that was just wishful thinking and that moment had just been a drunk Murdoc wanting to pet something.  
  
Noodle looked perplexed, running her fingers through her hair. "Really?" She looked at a loss for words and she just mumbled, "With Murdoc? Really?" 2D nodded. He knew how crazy it sounded. He wouldn’t have ever thought this would happen in a million years, but the affection for the man grew quickly, especially when he got to see a side of Murdoc very few ever got to witness. It was his and only his to see and he wanted to keep it that way.

Noodle appeared to hesitate before finally asking, “Do you love him?” This question threw him off. He never thought about it that way. 

  
"I don’t think so, not yet anyways. I guess I don’t truly know, I don’t really know what love feels like. I think I would have to wait a little longer before I can fully say yes or no.” She nodded, understanding. He continued, “I think I just screwed it up though, so maybe I’ll never know. He was really angry." 2D bit his lip. He felt horrible, Murdoc **had** apologized and was probably going to do more than just apologize and 2D had thrown it back in his face in front of Noodle and Russ. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The drugs weren’t allowing him to think straight, some of his thoughts were starting to overwhelm him.   
  
"Well…" Noodle started, "It’s hard to see you two as a 'thing'," she did air quotes to make her point, "but I do like seeing you happy 2D and it's been nice having Murdoc not be such a grouchy pickle lately. So I'll help you out as best as I can. Just…. Please be careful."   
  
2D grinned as wide as he could before his face hurt too much. He was so relieved Noodle didn't try to change his mind. He didn’t know what he’d do if Noodle wasn’t as supportive as she was and Murdoc ended everything. He prayed he didn't just break what fragile relationship Murdoc and he had and hopefully Noodle could help him.    
  
He groaned at the thought, “W-what do you think I should do, Noods? He’s obviously very angry.” she seemed a little hesitant at giving 2D advice but gave him some suggestions anyways.   
  
"You could try calling him and meeting him to talk? He couldn't have gone too far, but it’d require him answering the phone. I highly doubt he’d do that right now. You could try getting him in bed," she cringed as she said it, but quickly corrected herself when she saw 2D frown, "Sorry, 2D. I just don't like imagining you… and him doing..." she clapped her hands together as if that finished the sentence for her. "It's honestly bad enough we can hear you guys. No one wants to hear family doing that." She laughed a little trying to ease the tension.  
  
2D blushed and looked down at his feet. "Sorry Noodle, we'll keep it down from now on. I-if there's a from now on." He mumbled. He felt her grab his shoulder and squeeze gently, giving him a reassuring smile when he looked up at her.   
  
"Don't worry 2D. It's Murdoc. If worse comes to worse, I'll just kick his ass. How does that sound?"   
  
2D wasn't sure what to say, but the enthusiastic way in which she said that made him laugh, which then made her giggle. He was happy he had a friend like Noodle, he's not sure what he'd do without her. Murdoc was fun but exhausting to try to figure out, talking with Noodle might help.   
  
"In all seriousness though," she continued, "how about you start off by buttering up Murdoc?" He had no idea what she meant by that, but his imagination ran wild as he immediately imagined Murdoc naked and covered in butter. It was sexy and hilarious at the same time. Then his mind wandered to covering him in other foods. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Noodle clearing her throat. He realized his face was hot and he'd been biting his lip.   
  
"S-sorry!" He stammered, "I guess I don't know what you mean by that." He smiled apologetically.   
  
"What I mean is, try doing some nice things for him. Not things he would normally ask, or order, you to do.  I think you may have to come up with that on your own, though. Between the three of us," she gestured to 2D, herself and Russ, "I think you know him the best. What he really likes and dislikes, you know?" 2D nodded, understanding and agreeing the ideas needed to come from him. The first thing that came to mind was sex. If sex didn’t work with Murdoc, nothing would.  
  
"So...” she said, interrupting his thoughts, "what exactly happened this morning for him to give you that broken nose? He really didn't mean to?"  
  
2D shook his head, "No. We had, um, fallen asleep together and I'd woken up to him thrashing around and calling for me. He seemed really upset. When I figured out he was dreaming, I tried to wake him up. I shook him, telling him to wake up. He finally did and then he pushed me out of the way to go throw up. I had gotten him a water bottle and a blanket. He was just… shaking.” 2D stared into the distance, remembering Murdoc trembling violently. “It was real scary, honestly. So I knelt down next to him and started rubbing his back to try to comfort him. I think I just startled him, so he went to shake me off and accidentally hit me. Really hard." He pouted a bit. He was too old to keep getting hit like he used to, but he couldn't blame Murdoc for this one. He had just wanted to comfort Murdoc and he'd pushed him too far at the wrong time.  
  
She nodded but didn't say anything. Then she smiled and ruffled his hair, surprising him with the sudden playful gesture. "Aww, 2D. It's cute you have a crush. Granted, it's Murdoc, but still! You haven't liked anyone since Paula right?"   
  
2D thought about it, "Actually it was Rachael. Murdoc stole or drove both of them from me." He frowned remembering all those years ago. Actually, he had brought home quite a few girls, but any that stayed and happened to get found out by Murdoc were usually never seen again. 2D eventually found out Murdoc had been kicking them out quick, making sure they'd never come back. Eventually, when Noodle had thought to have been dead, he'd left the band with Russ. He hadn't tried really looking for anyone after hat, but he'd been kidnapped anyways so it wouldn't have mattered much.   
  
He hated when he starting thinking about Plastic Beach. Murdoc had gone mental there, something 2D knew he'd never fully forget. He still had nightmares of just Murdoc's stone cold face he'd always seen staring at him on that blasted beach. He had already forgiven the man, something he'd do often. A small part of him wished he would at least apologize for it, but 2D knew Murdoc was taking small steps. He never apologized for his past behaviors, but he did apologize to 2D if he did something wrong now, for the most part. He could appreciate that Murdoc at least tried now. Which means he should to. He should try to call him and see if they could talk.  
  
Even on the pain meds, his face was still radiating a dull throb. He turned to Noodle, who was still watching him. "I'm sorry Noodle, but could you grab me my phone? I think it's in my room. I'll see if I can get a hold of Mudz." She nodded and got up to go grab it. He appreciated her help more than she'd ever know. He thought if he stood up at the moment, he may pass out. 

She came back with his phone, but when he went to grab it from her she pulled it away. He looked up at her, wondering if she was playing with him.

"Listen 2D, I know you want to make things right with Murdoc, but please don't sell yourself short. Make sure he apologizes-"  
  
"But he did!" 2D interrupted. He stopped when she held up her finger to quiet him.   
  
"No 2D. Make sure he apologizes for breaking your nose, not just a blanketed apology. The man has to learn **something**. Got it?"   
  
"But what if he doesn't? You know how he is…" he whispered. He didn't like the idea of Murdoc throwing him away for trying to make him apologize.   
  
"Then I'm kicking his ass." This time Noodle remained serious. She was a little scary when serious, so 2D quickly nodded. She seemed satisfied with his answer and handed him the phone then went and sat back in her spot, watching the TV with Russ.   
  
2D smiled and unlocked his phone, a little bummed he had no missed calls or texts from Murdoc. He did, however, have a calendar reminder for another interview in a couple days. This one was with the entire band, which was always fun.   
  
He attempted to call Murdoc, but he was met with his voicemail. A drunk, rambling Murdoc told him to leave a message then went on a little while since he must have forgotten to end the recording. He then heard a beep and left his message.  

"Uh, hey Mudz. It's me, um, 2D. I was hoping we could talk. Just give me a call back." He hung up. For good measure he sent Murdoc a text as well. He decided he'd just have to wait and see what Murdoc does now. He, unfortunately, waited most of the day. He did get the chance to hang out with Noodle and Russ for most of the day, till they broke off to go do their own things. They couldn't get to practice much since they were missing Murdoc and 2D's broken nose made it difficult for him to sing. Russ had also suggested 2D not leave unless he wanted to explain the broken nose to anyone who might see, including their fans. If it got on social media, he knew everyone would be after Murdoc’s head.   
  
After waiting all day and most of the evening being cooped up, 2D felt ready to give up on any hopes of Murdoc coming back in a sober enough mood to talk. He knew from experience that if Murdoc was gone that long he'd come back shit faced. 2D didn't think he could handle that at the moment, as a drunk Murdoc could be in one of two modes. He would either come back incredibly angry or come back in an emotional mood. Both were not good for discussing something serious.

He was in his room fiddling with one of his keyboards when he heard the front door open and shut downstairs. It was followed by a loud thump and a few curses. It was Murdoc. 2D hesitated before getting up and going to his door. He pressed his ear to the door and could hear Murdoc walking towards his room. He panicked, knowing he didn't want to talk to him while he was drunk, so he locked his door and pressed his ear against it again to listen. He heard the man walk and stand in front of Murdoc's door. He could also heard some unintelligible mumbling he couldn't make out, then a knock on his door was right by his ear. He flinched but kept quiet, he hoped Murdoc would walk away and sleep it off so they could talk in the morning.   
  
"Um, 2D? You in there?" Murdoc asked, almost a little too quietly for him to hear. 2D remained quiet, even putting his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t answer. Murdoc didn't seem to be as drunk as he thought he'd be.  
  
2D jumped again, this time hit his forehead against the door when Murdoc tried the handle, only to find it locked. 2D rubbed his head and whined from the pain. He's glad he didn't hit his nose, but it still hurt. He heard a sigh from the other side, indicating that Murdoc knew he was there.    
  
"Dullard… look. I know you're probably still angry with me and you're obviously listening in there… so I'll just say what I have to say through the door. It's probably better that way anyways." 2D kept himself quiet, his interest peaked.  
  
"I'm… uh… sorry. Sorry, um," 2D could tell Murdoc was struggling, “F-for breaking your nose. It was an honest mistake Dents. I was having a rough time and," he stopped, seeming to toil for what to say next. He cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to hurt you… again. Ugh, this is stupid!" He growled.   
  
2D flinched when he heard a loud thump against the wall nearby. He figured it was Murdoc punching or kicking the wall in frustration. He waited to see what Murdoc was going to do next. He felt elated, Murdoc was really trying to apologize. A smile spread across his face, wanting more than anything at that moment to give him a hug, but he knew Murdoc would more than likely take his frustrations out on him for it. Murdoc wasn’t the biggest fan of hugging.  
  
He heard another sigh from the other side of the door. Murdoc seemed to settle himself and continued, "I think we should take a break from our deal." 2D's heart dropped. Before he even recognized what he was doing, he fumbled with the lock on the door and opened it quickly, surprising Murdoc. 2D ran straight into Murdoc, wrapping his arms around the man, pushing him back against the far wall. He held him close to him, tightly. He could feel Murdoc stiffen in his arms, but didn’t struggle.  
  
"What the fuck, Dents?!" Murdoc said, muffled into 2D's chest. He was happy that Murdoc wasn't hitting him or pushing him away. He still didn't relax but it was a good start.     
  
"Please don't." 2D whined, squeezing Murdoc a little more. He put his face into Murdoc’s hair and inhaled deeply. He smelled like cigarettes and only faintly of alcohol. He may not be as drunk as he thought. He loved this feeling of Murdoc in his arms, his heart fluttering with excitement. It’d be even better if Murdoc hugged him back.  
  
"What? 2D, you need to stop squeezing me and let me breathe." Murdoc gasped. 2D let him go and backed up a little.   
  
"Sorry. I meant please don't stop our deal… please Mudz." He whispered. He put his hands behind his back, fidgeting a bit. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to reveal how he felt about Murdoc yet, since he wasn't even sure himself. He also knew if he scared him, Murdoc wouldn't ever talk to him again. He didn’t want to stop their deal, though. If they stopped now then there was a chance they wouldn’t start again and he’d lose his chance with Murdoc.  
  
Murdoc raised an eyebrow, "Why? I came up here thinking you’d want to. You're not mad?"   
  
2D shook as head. "You just apologized, Mudz. You never do that, I couldn't stay mad at that." He smiled.   
  
Murdoc still seemed cautious from 2D's reaction. "How high on your painkillers are you? Why are you so desperate not to end our deal?"   
  
2D panicked. He needed to make an excuse. "Uh... um, I like the sex. You're very good Murdoc. Y-you're the sex god a-after all." He smiled slightly, hoping it seemed convincing. He normally rolled his eyes when Murdoc talked like that, so he wasn’t sure he was very convincing.  
  
Murdoc squinted, but then smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Of course I am, Dents! Glad someone finally recognizes my fantastic sex abilities." He cleared his throat and got more serious, "So... you aren't angry with me though?" 2D shook his head.   
  
"Well shit. Guess I didn't need to go to the trouble of buying this." He grabs something from behind 2D that's leaning against the wall near his door. It looks like a guitar. Upon closer inspection, it was an acoustic guitar. A very gorgeous one at that. It had deep brown on the outer edge that faded to a cream color in the middle. There was a pick guard with a small floral design.  
  
"Murdoc… you know I don't really play guitar anymore right? We've left that mostly for Noodle now?" He worried Murdoc was more drunk, or possibly stoned, than he realized. He hadn't picked up a guitar since Plastic Beach.    
  
"No shit." He growled. He held it very delicately in his hands, admiring it. 2D was surprised by the gentleness in which he handled the guitar. He was rarely that gentle with anything. He wanted Murdoc to touch him with a delicacy like that. Murdoc brought his out of his thoughts as he continued to speak quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"It's a Gibson’s SJ-200. I always thought it was a beautiful guitar. Truly a piece of art. When I saw it earlier, it reminded me of you." 2D blushed. He couldn't believe Murdoc was talking like that in front of him. Murdoc seemed to realize what he'd just said and cleared his throat, continuing quickly. "I know you don't really play guitar anymore, dullard. But I always thought you singing with an acoustic was nice, I think you should do it more. Maybe you could learn some more, have Noodle give you extra lessons or something, yeah? You haven't really played with her since before the beach fiasco. Remember when we played a little on Plastic Beach?" His shoulders sunk when 2D didn't respond. 2D was unsure of what to do, his drugged brain wasn’t putting the pieces together quick enough for him. He remember playing guitar at Plastic Beach with him. It was one of the few moments during Plastic Beach he hadn’t been completely terrified of Murdoc, but it had still been somewhat scary and traumatizing for him, nonetheless. Murdoc had still been unpredictable and unstable, while Cyborg Noodle had kept watch to make sure he didn’t run. Since then he didn’t really want to touch a guitar, leaving it to Noodle to play when a song needed it. He summed it up to a good opportunity to let Noodle play more while he focused mainly on singing, or his keyboards. 

"Ugh, sorry Stu.” Murdoc sighed, breaking 2D from his thoughts. “This was a stupid idea, I'll just give it to Noodle." He hesitated, looking as if he was clenching his jaw. He looked down at the guitar, a hand gently sweeping up and down part of the neck as he spoke.   
  
"I just… need to figure some things out Stu. That doesn't mean we won't continue our deal. Just need a little break… let your nose heal and all."   
  
Before 2D could protest, Murdoc turned and walked down the hallway. He gave a defeated wave over his shoulder. "Night, Stu."   
  
2D didn't know what to say. He knew Murdoc said that it was only a break but his heart felt as if it was getting squeezed. The pain in his chest was too much, he let out a choked whimper. This is exactly what he dreaded, only he hadn't imagined Murdoc would have made it harder by trying to be so nice before doing it. He swallowed and looked back down the hallway, hoping that Murdoc would come back down the hall, but he knew that was only wishful thinking. He felt bad for not accepting the guitar, but he was happy Noodle would be getting it.  
  
He eventually turned and went back into his room, shutting the door softly behind him. He leaned against the door feeling dazed. Today had been a long day, too long, and he wasn't sure if he was even ready to sleep yet. His body begged for it but his mind raced. He decided to go back to fiddling with his keyboard, his thoughts consuming his mind. He ran the entire day through his head multiple times, imagining what he could have done better. He thought back to what Murdoc had said about needing to figure things out. What did that mean? What things? Exhaustion finally pulled him away from these thoughts and into a dreamless sleep.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When he woke up the next morning, or afternoon actually, his whole face hurt, the pain seeming to radiate straight from his nose. He took a few pain pills from the bottle next to his bed to remedy the situation. He slowly got up after they kicked in. Last night’s exchange with Murdoc came back to him. He became hopeful that maybe he could chat with Murdoc today to see what more he could do to help Murdoc.  
  
He eventually made his way downstairs, trying to ignore the fact that we was still in the same shirt and jeans from yesterday, when the grumbling from his stomach became too loud to ignore. He smiled when he heard an acoustic guitar being played in the kitchen. Murdoc must have given the guitar to Noodle. He walked in and was greeted by a very ecstatic Noodle strumming her new guitar, a leg up on the chair, and an amused Russel sitting at the table. They both looked as if they’d just woke up, still in their pajamas.  
  
When Noodle saw 2D she gave him a giant grin. "Look what Murdoc gave me! He said he had made a drunk purchase and didn't know what to do with it so I could have it. Look how gorgeous it is!" She ran her hand over the neck, admiring it. 2D smiled at her and nodded.   
  
"It's definitely gorgeous, Noodle. I'm glad he gave it to you." she continued to pluck the guitar strings, playing a quick Spanish melody as he went to make himself some tea and toast.   
  
"What, did he show you the guitar last night when he came home? Oh, did you guys talk?" Both Russ and Noodle were watching Stu, waiting for an answer as he set the kettle on the stove and put some toast in the toaster.    
  
He turned to them to reply, “Uh, yeah. He came up to my room and said he wanted a break from our deal. Said he had some things to figure out.” 2D slouched. He still didn't want a break, but he knew he needed to let Murdoc have his space.   
  
"Did he say sorry?" She was looking down at the strings again as she spoke.   
  
2D grinned, "Yeah actually. He apologized for breaking my nose. He tried to give me that guitar but I told him I don't play. Said it'd be cool if I could play some acoustic and sing sometime." He couldn't imagine himself doing that, not anytime soon anyways.   
  
He noticed Noodle had stopped playing and was staring at him, a state of surprise was on her face, as was Russel. "He got you this guitar? Murdoc? Got you THIS guitar?" She gestured at it with her hand to make her point.  
  
2D nodded slowly, wondering how it wasn't clear enough when he said it before.   
  
Noodle looked at Russ then back at 2D. "And you didn't take it because you don't currently play guitar, is that correct?" She sounded slightly sarcastic.  
  
2D frowned and nodded again. He wasn't sure what Noodle was getting at by repeating everything.   
  
She face-palmed, "2D. You're an idiot sometimes."   
  
"What? Why?" He whined. Getting frustrated and worried that he didn’t understand what Noodle meant.   
  
"D," Russ piped up, "Murdoc got you a gift, a nice gift at that, and you threw it in his face, man. When was the last time that asshole got you a gift?"   
  
"W-what? No I didn't. I just don't play, it was a better gift for N-Noodle." 2D stammered. He started getting nervous and fidgeting. He even flinched when the toaster popped up his done toast, but he left it, suddenly not very hungry. He was worried he had fucked up without realizing it.  
  
"2D, this guitar is one of the best acoustic guitars you can get. It's easily worth a couple grand. Murdoc actually picked out a nice gift for you and you said no. No wonder he was so cranky about it." Noodle frowned and looked at Russ, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shit…" 2D said as it started to sink in. "I-I didn't know! I was dazed from the pills and exhausted from the day. He had brought up playing at plastic beach and it had sort of brought back some bad m-memories. I-I didn’t want to grab the guitar." Last night's conversation was coming back to him in a whole new light. No wonder he had looked so down when 2D didn’t take the guitar. He had to go look for Murdoc.   
  
"Where's Murdoc?" He said as he started to leave the kitchen.   
  
"Don't even bother. He left. He wanted to go talk with one of the collaborators threatening to quit. He should be back later." Russ called out.   
  
2D whined and came back into the kitchen, sitting at the table and burying his head in his arms. He could hear the kettle he’d put on start to whistle, grateful that Russ got up and moved it for him. He was filled with a sinking feeling, the guilt at what he’d done eating at him. The thought of Murdoc upset because 2D hadn’t liked his gift twisted a knife into his heart. He sighed lifted his head slightly to look at Noodle. He knew what he had to do next, even if it was painful as well.  

  
"I hate to ask this Noodle, but can I get the guitar back?" He whispered. He knew it was cruel of him to take it away from Noodle, but he needed to try to amend this issue he caused with Murdoc first.  
  
Noodle looked at him as she thought about it, plucking the strings wistfully. "Nope."   
  
"But Noodle, if I don't get it back I may ruin my chances with Murdoc. I thought you said you wanted me to be happy?” He pleaded. He knew what he was saying sounded ridiculously childish but he didn’t care at the moment. He’d do what he had to.  
  
She shook her head, "What do I get if I give this back? I'm a little upset that he didn't get me a guitar this nice…" She pouted a bit and looked at 2D, waiting for his reply.  
  
2D thought about it, "I'll… buy you one. Any guitar you want! Just please Noodle." He gave her the most pleading look he could muster.    
  
She appeared to think about it for a moment, then smiled. "Deal." 2D couldn't have been more elated. He sighed and set his head back down. One problem was taken care of, now he just needed to fix his issue with Murdoc.

 _But his issue isn’t with me. At least… I don’t think it is. He said he needed to figure things out, but that was also after I hadn’t accepted his gift. Ugh, this is too confusing!_ He grabbed his hair in frustration.  
  
"I really messed up, guys." He mumbled into his arms. He suddenly lifted his head at a thought that kept pulling at him. "What if he feels the same way about me?"   
  
Russ shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up, D. He felt bad about busting your nose. It's a great start, but I think you're gonna have to wait a while before the man starts to willingly express any type of feelings like that. That’s also if he **does** feel that way about you. Just keep at it and he may or may come around."   
  
"What if he doesn't?" 2D frowned. "What if he never comes around?"   
  
Russ shrugged, "Dunno man, but I gotta say. Since we all came back after Plastic Beach Murdoc seems to be **trying** to be better a better person at least. Then after you guys started your… thing… he's actually been a lot more tolerable. Hardly any fighting and, besides your nose yesterday, he hasn't hit you. Hell, that poor cup yesterday was the biggest thing he’s broken in a while."   
  
Noodle continued for him, "And he seems to be a little nicer as well. He got you an expensive guitar! Plus he apologized. It may take a while 2D, but if you keep trying… who knows. You may break through that cold shell of his." She gave him a sympathetic smile.    
  
"Don't push too hard though." Russ said "that guy has a lot of personal demons. Push him too much and he might murder us all in our sleep." He grunted. Noodle and 2D stared at him. They couldn't tell if he was joking or not.   
  
"What? You can't convince me that that man isn't a little unstable." He grunted.  
  
"Are any of us though?" Noodle replied back.   
  
Russel looked to be thinking about her comment, "Good point." He appeared to get lost in his own thoughts. After a minute of watching the man spiral deeper into his own slightly paranoid thoughts, Noodle turned back to 2D.   
  
"Russ has a point though. I know it may be hard for you, but go slow and hopefully you can get through to him. You sure you wanna do that? May not turn out how you want… may break your heart 2D." She set the guitar on the table.   
  
2D thought about it for a moment and remembered how he'd felt last night. That ache from Murdoc saying they needed the break and the heartwarming feeling when he'd hugged him tightly. He knew it was worth a try.   
  
He finally nodded at Noodle, "I wanna try, Noods. I think I’d regret it more if I didn’t."   
  
She grinned and nodded, turning to Russ, who was mumbling to himself still. "Hey, Russel. Snap out of it. Let's go grab lunch."   
  
He blinked a bit then smiled at Noodle and nodded. "Oh, sure Noods."   
  
He then stood up and looked at 2D. "Wanna come, D?"   
  
He shook his head. He needed to do a few things, mainly wait for Murdoc to return. Plus he still didn't want to go out with the black eye. "Thanks though." He gave them a reassuring smile.    
  
"Okay, 2D. See ya and good luck!" Noodle said as they left. 2D thought about all that had just happened. They were right. He needed to tread lightly when it came to Murdoc. If he didn't push, Murdoc would gladly stay in the same situation forever. If he pushed too hard, Murdoc would push him away forever. This was too exhausting for 2D. He was never good at reading people sometimes, that much was obvious. He concluded that his best bet would be to get Murdoc in bed first and then talk with him. It had worked well with the bath.  
  
He knew he needed to try. He stood up suddenly, a surge of purpose flowing through him. He grabbed the guitar and brought it back to his room. He wasn't sure where to put it, till he remembered that Noodle had a few extra guitar stands in her room. He went to grab one and put it in the corner with the guitar resting perfectly in it, next to his favorite keyboard. He grabbed his phone and tried calling Murdoc. No answer. He took a picture and attached it to a text. 

**Thank you for the gift Mudz! I got it back from Noodle, who wasn't very happy I took it back. (I owe her a guitar now.)**

   
He sent it and waited. He hoped Murdoc would reply. He could see Murdoc read it. Then he got a text back.   
  
**I'm busy Faceache.**

  
2D frowned. He had hoped for a better reaction. He contemplated what to do next when his phone buzzed, indicating he got another message.   
  
**Glad you like it.**  
  
He smiled. It was a good start, now he just needed to wait for the man and he knew exactly what to do while he waited. 2D looked over to the guitar, a sinking feeling started in his stomach. He bit his lip, as he tried to ignore the feeling of dread surrounding him. The guitar brought up the same memories from last night and now that he was alone with it, and his thoughts, it was a little too much. He fumbled with his fingers, ignoring the small nervous shaking he was experience, trying to convince himself to pick it up. He knew Plastic Beach was well behind him, but it still felt just as real. The thought of going back to that merciless Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle was overwhelming, not to mention the cold, dank prison room and the whale. That whale.

He shook his head, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. 2D looked at the pill bottle next to his bed. His fingers itched to pick it up and take a few pills to numb his thoughts. If he took just a few, he could play the guitar and make Murdoc happy. He swallowed as he felt his mouth dry up. His fingers continued to fidget.

 _You take too many pills anyways, Faceache._ He could hear Murdoc’s voice in his head. 2D felt a wave of calm wash over him from the thought of Murdoc. He remember why he needed to play the guitar and it helped give him a little strength to not take the pills. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he had held Murdoc against his chest in the bath. When he’d wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He knew he wanted that every night and he knew he’d need to work for it. That meant fighting his fears and pushing past Plastic Beach. He’d do it for Murdoc.

He took a deep breath, and looked at the guitar again. Without thinking, he stood up and grabbed the guitar. He still shook, which made it difficult to pluck the strings. He was breathing hard, finding it difficult to not think Cyborg Noodle was right behind him, ready to take him back to his underwater prison. Back to the darkness, back to the whale.  
  
He heard the door open downstairs. He felt grateful for the distraction and quickly put the guitar back onto the guitar stand. Took another large breath and exhaled slowly, trying bring himself back to calm, repeating the motion until he did. He then rushed down to greet whoever had entered, hoping it was Murdoc. He was thrilled to see Murdoc taking off his jacket and throwing it on the nearby couch. The man froze when he saw 2D.   
  
"What's up, Dents?" He said.    
  
2D gave him a big grin, "Nothing, just wanted to say hi. How did your meeting go?"   
  
Murdoc shrugged and walked towards the kitchen with 2D in tow. "Oh, it went great. Sometimes Murdoc just has to work his good 'ole Murdoc charm. Usually gets people to see things my way." He smiled deviously. He went to the fridge and opened it, 2D waiting by the table, suddenly he got a brilliant idea. They were alone so he decided to put his plan of getting Murdoc into bed into action.  
  
"Mudz, a-are you hungry?"   
  
"Yeah, why do you care?" Murdoc said, his eyes surveying the fridge for anything decent to eat.   
  
"I'll make you something!" 2D squeaked. He was nervous, he’d never really initiated sex like this out in the open. He prayed Noodle and Russ wouldn’t come home anytime soon.  
  
"No thanks." Murdoc grumbled. 2D bit his lip and fidgeted, unsure of how to convince him. He had another idea. He mustered up as much courage as he could.  
  
"Murdoc. I'm making you something to eat. Sit down." He commanded, unwavering. He hoped Murdoc would feel like he had to listen to his commands like he did during sex.   
  
Murdoc stood up straight and turned to look at 2D with a confused look. 2D stood his ground, standing as tall as he could and pointing towards the chair.   
  
"Okay…" Murdoc shut the fridge, a confused look still on his face. He slowly walked over to the table and sat obediently. 2D grinned and went to the fridge. He looked in it, entirely unsure of what to make. He felt a small bit of panic set in as he realized he hadn’t thought this far ahead. He didn't make much food, he had no idea what Murdoc liked except alcohol.   
  
He could hear Murdoc flick his lighter, 2D assumed he was lighting a smoke. He looked around frantically, trying to come up with something quickly. He saw a few eggs and some milk. He moved over to look through the cupboards, he saw flour and some sugar and some chocolate chips. He'd make pancakes. He used to make them with his mom every Sunday when she had the day off from the hospital. He kind of remembered how to make them, but he figured he could google a recipe just in case.  
  
He looked back at Murdoc, who was watching him with a bored look on his face, head leaning against his hand and his cigarette hanging from his mouth. 2D grinned at him, Murdoc lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"What the hell you smiling at me like that for?" He growled.   
  
"Nothing! Sorry Mudz!" He turned back around, searching for a recipe on his phone. He found one that seemed similar to the one he used to do with his mom. He started following the recipe, making a mess in the process. When he was done and had a decent batter with only a few eggshells in it, he turned to Murdoc triumphantly, a grin on his face. He was covered in flour, as was the bowl, but he had done it. Murdoc remained unenthused, his cigarette just about finished.   
  
This is where Murdoc’s plan to seduce Murdoc came into place. He got the idea from a porn he'd watched one time. The guy had made cake batter and had the woman lick the spatula, which she did in a very lewd manner. The guy then proceeded to pour the batter on the woman and lick it off. 2D thought it was a horrible waste of food at the time, but he understood now how appealing it might be. If he got Murdoc turned on, maybe 2D could put the whole “break” idea out of his head and they could have a good discussion. He obviously wouldn't pour the batter on Murdoc, but licking the spatula wouldn't hurt, right? 2D blushed at the thought of Murdoc's long tongue wrapping around the spatula. He snapped himself out of that thought and took hold of the rubber spatula he was using to stir, pulling it out and holding it over the batter as he walked over towards Murdoc. The man looked more confused now than before.   
  
"What are you doing Stu, the bloody stove is over there." He sat up straighter as 2D got closer with the bowl.   
  
"Mudz, "2D said as he stopped right in front of Murdoc, "Want to lick the spatula?" 2D tried to give a seductive smile. He put the spatula a little closer to Murdoc’s face, the man unable to move back any farther. “Come on Mudz, it’s be really sexy! It might lead to more.” He winked at Murdoc, who actually blushed slightly, but then hid it with a scowl.  
  
"No, I don't want to lick the damned spatula, dullard! And I told you! I need to figure things out, no sex." Murdoc growled, turning away from the spatula before it hit his lips. He slapped the spatula out of his face before 2D got too close, but in doing so, he accidentally hit the bowl as well. This caused it to slip from 2D's grasp and into Murdoc's lap, facedown.   
  
They stood there frozen, an unenthused look on Murdoc's face as 2D started to panic. 2D didn't know what to do or say, he didn't even want to get close to Murdoc to grab the bowl for fear of getting hit. He watched as Murdoc's lip twitched for a moment before he finally spoke.   
  
"Stuart." He said in a cold tone, 2D hadn't heard him use this tone before, it scared him.   
  
"Y-yes M-Mudz?" 2D whimpered, his shoulders were hunched and he was shaking nervously. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip hard.    
  
"Could you be so kind as to get this bowl off me?" Murdoc spat in that cold tone between clenched teeth. He wasn't looking at 2D, but was looking at the bowl in his lap.   
  
"R-Right!" 2D scrambled to grab the bowl, the entirety of the batter on Murdoc's shirt and pants, continuing to spill over onto the floor. 2D rushed the bowl to the sink and grabbed a towel. When he turned around, Murdoc had already stood up and was heading up the stairs. Stomping loudly. 2D whimpered again, looking at the batter on the floor and the trail Murdoc was leaving behind. He continued to stand in the kitchen, unmoving as he heard Murdoc stomp to his room and slam the door. He flinched at the door slam. At that point, he started shaking once again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He sniffed and looked around at the mess he’d made. He couldn’t help but feel he had massively fucked up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed the story from 2D not knowing how to play guitar at all to knowing how to play but suffering from PTSD related to Plastic Beach. He just doesn't want to touch a guitar now, I think it felt more natural as opposed to saying he didn't know how to play much. Thanks for understanding!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Oh boy, poor 2D. Realized his feelings, but doesn't seem to understand Murdoc needs to think about some things. What are those things? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter. >w> Also, I apologize for any spelling errors :(  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Also, I really hope this story is going in a coherent direction. Am I rushing? Am I not going fast enough? Would it be better not to switch back and forth. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ these are my legitimate concerns as I continue to write this story lol. I know where I wanna go, hope the ride there is making sense lol


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc's brother pops into his life while he's trying to deal with his feelings for 2D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small edit on the last chapter. The last chapter I had made it wound like 2D didn't know how to play guitar at all. I changed it to him knowing how to play, he's just suffering from slight PTSD from Plastic Beach, hence why he doesn't want to play the guitar anymore. It made more sense to me so I hope you all understand. Thanks! :)  
> ~~~~~  
> Also fair warning, this chapter starts back to where chapter 4 ended, continuing from Murdoc's POV.

Murdoc had stormed off to a nearby diner after his outburst that ended with another broken tea cup. He needed food and he needed to get away from everything. When he’d arrived at the diner and found a spot to sit. It was a typical small diner that was sparsely filled with patrons at the moment. Thankfully no one noticed him so he could have some alone time. After ordering some coffee and toast, he pulled out his phone, noticing he'd received a text from an unknown number. The text read:  
  
**Hey Doc, its Hannibal. Been a while hasn't it? I was hoping we could talk. Give me a call or message me when you can. It's about dad.**  
  
His stomach dropped, he didn’t need this aggravation today of all days. His dream from last night flashed in his mind, to which he quickly shook it away, a shiver running through his body. He focused his attention back to the current situation. He wasn't happy his brother had gotten his number once again. He wasn't sure what the man had to talk about after all those years of broken contact, especially if it was regarding their father. All his early memories with his father were rotten and brought up a feeling of panic, being especially worse after the recent dreams. 

He hadn't heard from Hannibal since before their Demon Days album. Hannibal had asked for money, claiming he needed help. While Murdoc didn't care for his brother much, Hannibal begging had made him feel powerful. His older brother, who had tormented him most of his childhood, had begged **him** for help. Foolishly, Murdoc had given him the money, then found out Hannibal had given part of it to their father and split. He hadn’t heard from his since… till now. He had been furious to hear his brother had given their father money, he would have preferred the old man begged himself so he could tell him to fuck off. 

He decided to ignore the text for now, as 2D was his main concern at the moment. He hated how the kid was mad at him and Murdoc actually felt bad about it this time. The cold face he’d given Murdoc when he had told him to leave felt like a knife stabbing into his chest, which was only made worse by the audience it had happened in front of. He eventually decided he needed to fix this mess he’d caused, deciding he'd get the boy a gift. People liked gifts when they were upset, right?  
  
It had to be something meaningful, something he hoped would be strong enough to get 2D to forgive him. He sat pondering what to get him for a majority of the morning as he drank his coffee and nibbled on the toast. He was interrupted by reminders from his brother to text or call him back every hour or so, the messages in the texts moving from passive aggressive to downright aggressive and a little threatening the longer Murdoc waited to reply. He wasn’t scared of his brother, however. The fact that the man felt the need to threaten him was quite sad in his opinion.  
  
After sitting and drinking multiple cups of coffee, and managing to get down the toast, he decided he was out of his element in the diner. He didn’t feel completely comfortable there and it made it hard to think of a gift for Dents. He needed to be in his usual element, deciding it was time to head to a bar. Alcohol would give him better ideas, as it usually did.    
  
When he arrived to one of his favorite bars he frequented often, the bartender immediately prepared a few shots of his favorite rum to start off with. He sat on a stool at the main counter of the dark little bar. He considered asking the bartender what to get 2D, but quickly shot that down. He looked around the bar, it looked like a typical bar with pool tables, darts boards, and even a small open floor for dancing. He noticed at the moment, however, that the place was nearly empty. Murdoc wasn't surprised, seeing how it was early afternoon, most normal individuals didn't drink this early. They had the willpower to wait till a more “acceptable” time.   
  
There was, actually, one small group of people, three guys and two girls, at one of the corner tables. They appeared to be around college age and looked as if they were having a blast drinking and talking together. It reminded him of when they had taken Noodle out for drinks when she'd turned 25 since they missed her 21st. Since her birthday fell on Halloween, they all went dressed up. They had agreed that year to go out dressed up as each other. Murdoc got to be Noodle, Noodle was Russ, 2D was Murdoc, and Russ was 2D. The group especially enjoyed when Murdoc walked out in his outfit. He appeared in heeled boots, a skirt, and a tight shirt with some ridiculous saying on it. He even managed to style his hair in a spiky manner to look similar to Noodle’s messy hair. He personally thought he rocked the look, but he was really just happy Noodle had found it hilarious. He liked making her laugh.

He remembered 2D and him having a drinking contest at the bar, to which Murdoc obviously won. The kid was a lightweight, but since he was playing as Murdoc that night he felt the need to try. Noodle had attempted to join but there was no way she, or any of them, were going to keep up with Murdoc's tarnished liver.   
  
Murdoc paid for it on the walk home, however, as he had to give the gangly kid an unstable piggy back ride home, having to take off the heals. He stole 2D’s boots he had been wearing to try to imitate Murdoc’s Cuban heals, so he didn’t have to walk barefoot. Russ had already been carrying Noodle and Murdoc had offered a trade, but Russ refused. He remembered 2D resting against his back, his head slumped on his shoulder, with small, steady breaths coming out of his mouth against Murdoc’s ear. He hated that moment at the time, but now he could easily smile at the memory. That had been a fun night.   
  
"Hey! You're Murdoc Niccals aren't you? From Gorillaz?" He flinched slightly as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned to see one of the guys from that little group in the corner standing next to him. The guy had long brown hair pulled messily into a bun, a long defined face that was partially covered by a well-trimmed beard. He watched Murdoc, waiting for a response as he kept his hand on his shoulder. Murdoc looked over to the rest of the group, also waiting for his response. He gave them his most charming smile and looked back at the guy whose hand was on him.   
  
"The very same." He took a shot of his drink and turned his seat towards the small group, thankful the man eventually took his hand off his shoulder. Murdoc smiled wider as the faces in the group appeared to light up at the news.   
  
"Sweet, man. Can we buy you a drink?" The man gestured to his group of friends, offering a spot at their table. Murdoc smirked.   
  
"I'd never say no to a drink, mate, especially a free one." He gave a small chuckle as he saw everyone at the table move a little closer to each other to make room for him. He hopped off his stool and made his way over, listening as they introduced themselves. Turns out that Benjamin, the one that invited him over, had taken his friend Elijah out for his birthday. Liam, Aisha, and Kayla were the only ones in their friend group that were able to come out for drinks and food today. Their college semester was apparently over in a few weeks for Christmas break so quite a few people were busy studying.   
  
They enthusiastically spent the time asking Murdoc about his bandmates, crazy stories of his, and the new album. He was happy to talk about it all while they continued to supply him with drinks, it was a nice distraction from his problems. They chitchatted over the course of a few hours, Murdoc hadn't talked with anyone like this in a while, and it felt pleasant. They didn't even ask too many personal questions, which he appreciated. Murdoc only had to tell Liam once to tread carefully when he started asking about Noodle a little too often. He never tried to get into her business or run interference, but he still felt the need to be a little protective, even if she didn't want it. When it'd grown quiet for a moment, everyone mulling over what to talk about next, Murdoc started thinking about 2D again and decided he could get some second opinions.   
  
"So... can I as-ask you guys something?" He slurred and waited for them to answer. Once he made sure they all nodded he continued. "I, uh, gotta get a, um, gift for someone. I accidentally hurt them and I want to a-apologize. What…What kind of things do you get someone when you apologize?" He leaned onto the table in hopes of stopping the room from spinning so he could listen to their answers.   
  
"Well, first off, who is it you hurt?" Aisha asked.   
  
Murdoc frowned, there was no way he was going to say it's 2D. He didn't need them blabbing on social media and causing a fuss. He decided to be as vague as possible. "Someone I've been sleeping with."   
  
Kayla chimed in, "Oh, a girlfriend? We haven't heard anything about that!" She leaned closer, obviously excited at the news.  
  
Murdoc clicked his tongue and drunkenly waved his hand as if to wave the idea away. "Please, I don't DO dating. I'm M-Murdoc-fucking-Niccals. It's just someone I sleep with, love." He gave a sly smile, displaying his sharp teeth.   
  
Elijah laughed, "So like a friend with benefits?"   
  
Murdoc slammed his hand down on the table, startling everyone. "Yes! Tha-that is exactly it! I hurt them and want to, um, apologize. I-I don't apologize often so I don't know what kind of gift is needed in these kinds of…" he trailed off, waving his hand around trying to think of the right word, "situations, especially if they’re mad at me. H-Help me out, yeah?"   
  
"Just think of something meaningful you did with them and maybe get something related to that." Kayla said. It was a good idea but this proved to be difficult for Murdoc in his drunk state. The most vivid memory he could think of at the moment that didn't involve sex, was when he and 2D had played guitar and bass together on the grassy knoll on Plastic Beach. It was one of the few times he remembered being lucid and somewhat mentally stable on Plastic Beach. Cyborg Noodle had been behind him, with 2D and Murdoc just playing a few tunes together. He knew 2D had played guitar before, but he seemed a little rusty or something that day. He had to keep reminding the dullard how to play. The kid had seemed distracted but he thought he had fun, at least Murdoc had fun.    
  
A guitar! That was it! That was what he needed to get 2D. An acoustic one, since he sounded so lovely when he sung with an acoustic. Murdoc stood up suddenly, startling the others. He was determined to get 2D a guitar, and it was going to be right bloody now before the shops closed. The group watched him as he struggled to steady himself, the room spinning around him.   
  
"I'm… g-gonna go get a guitar. Stay here, I'll be back." He turned and stumbled towards the door. He didn't actually care if that little group was still here later, but he didn't want them following him. This was something he needed to do alone.  
  
He staggered out of the bar and tried desperately to keep his thoughts from swimming randomly, he needed to stay focused. He cursed himself for getting so drunk, but free shots weren't something he would ever pass up. He didn't care how much money he ever had, free was free.   
  
He tried to think of where the nearest music store was, eventually failing and having to search on his phone. He noticed he had more texts from his brother and a voicemail plus a missed call from 2D. He was too nervous to listen to the voicemail, afraid 2D would still be upset, telling him to not come home. Murdoc knew the chances of that happening were slim, but he didn’t feel like chancing it right now, especially in his drunken state. He was determined to fix this and he felt he needed that guitar to do it. He didn't even bother looking at his brother's texts, they were the least of his concerns at the moment.

He continued doing what he'd originally pulled his phone out for. He found a shop close by that seemed to specialize in guitars so he set his course and started staggering his way towards it. The shop was much further than he had realized. It ended up taking him 40 minutes to get there. Luckily he had left the bar drunk enough that he maintained that level when he finally arrived. He stumbled through the door and waved haphazardly at the girl behind the counter.   
  
He searched for the acoustic guitars and found an entire wall filled with them. There were tons to choose from, all gorgeous in Murdoc's mind, but he didn’t find one that stood out as being good enough for 2D. His eyes wandered a bit towards the bass guitars on another wall, to which he gave them a quick look. He smirked when none of them compared to his, El Diablo.   
  
He focused his attention back to the wall of acoustics. He carefully looked at each guitar, trying to figure out which would be a perfect fit for his singer. He frowned as he felt none of them were really good enough. He didn't want 2D to play on something that looked cheap or ugly. He deserved a beautiful piece of art, something he could strum on stage proudly.   
  
He skimmed over them all again, starting to get frustrated, when his eyes settled on a dark brown one that faded to a cream color in the middle. It had a minimalist floral design on the pick guard, with matching designs carved into the fretboard on the neck. It was striking. It was a Gibson and it was perfect for 2D. He gently ran his fingers over the strings and imagined 2D taking it on stage with him.   
  
He'd grab a stool and bring it to the mic. The crowd would be silent, save for a few woops and whistles. 2D would inevitably trip on something and make a ridiculous comment that the crowd would laugh at, causing Murdoc to roll his eyes. The lights would all be focused on him, the rest of the arena dark. You couldn't see it from far away, but his forehead would be glistening with a small layer of sweat, a few blue strands clinging to it that he'd have to wipe away. He'd adjust the stool so it was close enough to the mic and then he'd ask one of the stage hands to bring him the guitar. He would nestle it securely into his lap and adjust his fingers to strum a chord. He'd play a few of these chords to get himself ready, the energy of the crowd vibrating in excitement. The guitar wouldn't be an instrument in his hands, it'd be an extension of himself.   
  
The crowd would hoot and holler at him, a few whistles would ring through the arena again. He always gave the crowd an adorable smile, as he loved their enthusiasm. Murdoc had always been surprised by how charismatic he'd be on stage, since he was always so timid or quiet everywhere else. On stage he was never nervous… it was as if 2D belonged there, and he knew it.    
  
Before he would start, he would turn and look at Murdoc, giving him the biggest smile, revealing his missing front teeth. 2D would then turn to the mic and start singing with that divine voice of his. A voice Murdoc loved to hear more than anything in the world.  
  
Murdoc blinked, bringing himself out of his thoughts. He swallowed, his mouth dry. His fingers were still caressing the strings. This was the guitar he was getting, he had to now after imagining 2D with it. He’d watched 2D play on stage with an acoustic before, but it’d been awhile. He had forgotten how lovely the scene was. He needed to see that again.

He brought the guitar to the counter and had the girl put it in a hard case for him as she rang him up. The guitar was a couple thousand dollars, there was no way he trusted himself in his drunk state to walk it back without protection. Murdoc was still slightly drunk by the time he got back to the bar, the 40 minute walk back had given him more time to sober up. It was evening and starting to get dark. He was surprised his group of newly acquired friends were still there, and they seemed equally surprised he had come back. He walked up to their table proudly, resting the guitar case on top of it. He opened it and displayed the guitar proudly. They appeared impressed.    
  
Elijah spoke up, "That thing's beautiful, man."   
  
"Yeah, it looks expensive." Kayla said as she eyed the designs on the neck.   
  
"You must really like her." Aisha giggled. Murdoc flinched and pursed his lips.  
  
"It's not like that! It's an apology gift so we can keep fucking. It has nothing to do with liking them." He slammed the top of the case down, a little too loudly, and locked it. He picked it up and looked at the group. He decided to do them a favor and quickly wrote his number on a napkin.

"Call me if you ever feel in the mood to throw more drinks at me. Call me for anything else and I'll shove my Cuban heels so far up your ass, you’ll be able to taste it.” He laughed when they thought he was serious. He turned and gave them a half-hearted wave. He put the guitar in the car and slowly made his way home. By the time he got home, he was hardly drunk, and felt good enough to talk to 2D. He made it into the house without an issue but tripped on some shoes by the door, causing him to drop the guitar case.   
  
"Fuck!" He cursed, picking it up and taking the thing to his room. He lay the case across his bed, nervousness starting to overwhelm him. He really hoped Stuart liked it. The scene he had created earlier of 2D on stage ran through his mind again. He felt the corner of his mouth lift in a smile when he thought about 2D looking at him before he started playing. The dullard always did that before any song. It had originally drove Murdoc mad for the longest time, he'd tell the idiot to pay attention and do his job, but now he expected it before every song they played live. It was a routine the two of them had built, one Murdoc needed or it just didn’t feel the same.  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He'd never given 2D a serious gift before. Actually, he'd never given anyone a serious gift before, nor has he truly ever apologized for anything. His father and brother had never apologized to him nor anyone else. They told him apologizing was seen as a weakness, something others could use against you. He swallowed thinking about 2D holding it against him. He could feel his heart beating nervously, his fingers becoming cold and clammy. _What if he's still mad at me? He had practically told me to fuck off this morning._  
  
His phone buzzed again, startling him, and he noticed it was another text from his brother. He wasn't sure why the idiot kept texting him. He didn’t even bother trying to read it, he'd resolve that issue tomorrow. First he needed to deal with this. If 2D didn't accept his gift, he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to deal with his asshole brother anyway.   
  
He clenched his jaw and committed to do it before he changed his mind. He grabbed the guitar from the case and made his way to 2D's room before he changed his mind. When he reached his door, he set it against the wall. He stood in front of the door, struggling on whether to open it or not.   
  
"You can do this Murdoc, it's just an apology. Don't be a fucking coward." He mumbled to himself. His heart was racing and his stomach felt a bit sour. He took a final deep breath and finally knocked on 2D's door softly.   
  
He didn't hear anything. The dullard could be asleep by now, especially with the amount of pain pills he was probably on. He clenched his jaw. He hated when the idiot was on his pills. He was a walking zombie. _Maybe this isn't the time. If he's drugged up he won't remember this anyways_. He considered. Ultimately, he figured he might as well see first, before giving up.   
  
"Um, 2D? You in there?" He asked quietly, his voice giving away his nervousness. He reached for the door handle, and found it locked. He heard a bang against the other side of the door, followed by a small whine. Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes. The idiot was in there alright.   
  
"Dullard… look. I know you're probably still angry with me and you're obviously listening in there… so I'll just say what I have to say through the door. It's probably better that way anyways.” He waited to see if 2D would say anything, but was met with only silence. He decided to suck it up and just do it.   
  
"I'm… uh… sorry. Sorry, um," He struggled to say the words. He felt a small ember of panic start to burn in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore it and push forward, "F-for breaking your nose. It was an honest mistake Dents. I was having a rough time and," he froze as he remembered the dream that started it all. He’d successfully managed to go most of the day without thinking about it till now. He wished more than anything that he could go back to being drunk and forget that horrid dream, forget all of it. He tried to press on. "I didn't mean to hurt you… again. Ugh, this is stupid!"  
  
His panic turned to anger as he turned and punched the wall behind him. He hated himself for not being able to say something as simple as ‘sorry’. He hated his past for making him ill-equipped to deal with something as simple as this, something every person on this earth probably knew how to do except him. His knuckles hurt from the punch, but thankfully he didn’t break through the wall. He turned back to 2D’s door and felt his shoulders slump. This is ridiculous…   
  
A million thoughts popped into Murdoc’s head at once suddenly. _Maybe he doesn’t want to see me anymore. He could be really mad. What if I really fucked this up? What if he never wants to see me again…Why would I be worried about that? We aren't dating._ Without warning, another more familiar and darker thought entered his head. _Run away. Now, before it’s too late. Before he gets too close and hurts me._ This seemed the most logical to him. This made the most sense. This is what he did every time anyone bothered to get close to him. He figured it was spurred on by the idea of 2D not wanting to accept his apology, but he didn’t care. It made the most sense right now. He thought about his brother and how he still needed to deal with him. The Niccals family was fucked, it’d truly be better if no one got close to it. He nodded to himself and took a deep breath, letting out another sigh. He knew what he needed to do next.  
  
Murdoc finally continued, "I think we should take a break from our deal." He suddenly heard the door knob being played with and the door opened quickly, causing Murdoc to tense and close his eyes as 2D ran to him. He thought 2D was going to hit him, so he prepared himself for the punch, but instead was pushed back against the wall as the bluenette wrapped his arms around him. He was holding him close and in a surprisingly tender manner, but Murdoc still remained stiff. His face was pressed up against the guy’s chest, he could hear his heart racing and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He could feel 2D nuzzling himself into his hair. Murdoc could only describe it as intoxicating, almost breaking down the wall he had just created around himself.   
  
"What the fuck, Dents?!" He said as best he could with his face pushed into 2D's chest. He thought about pushing the kid away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This was both a comforting and terrifying feeling, he wasn’t sure what to do, so he remained still.   
  
"Please don't…" He heard whispered above him, feeling the arms holding him squeeze just a little tighter. It started to become suffocating.   
  
"What? 2D, you need to stop squeezing me and let me breathe." Murdoc gasped. 2D seemed to hesitate before letting him go and backed up a little.   
  
"Sorry. I meant please don't stop our deal… please Mudz." 2D whispered. He watched as the dullard put his hands behind his back, something he did sometimes when he was nervous. He was trying to figure out what 2D was saying. _He doesn’t want to stop the deal? He isn’t mad?_    
  
Murdoc looked at him curiously, "Why? I came up here thinking you’d want to. You're not mad?"   
  
He felt a small sense of relief as 2D shook as head. "You just apologized, Mudz. You never do that, I couldn't stay mad at that." He could feel himself start to blush as he saw 2D give him a genuine smile. He frowned when he saw the bruises under his eyes. The cotton balls had disappeared from this morning, but he still sounded a little nasally. He wondered how high 2D was right now, likely very high considering his reaction right now. He was so mad this morning.   
  
“How high on your painkillers are you? Why are you so desperate not to end our deal?” He questioned.  
  
The boy seemed to fidget nervously and stutter, "Uh... um, I like the sex. You're very good Murdoc. Y-you're the sex god a-after all." He gave Murdoc another small smile.   
  
Murdoc squinted, but then smiled after hearing the compliment. He stuck his tongue out in fun, he always loved an ego stroke, “Of course I am, Dents! Glad someone finally recognizes my fantastic sex abilities." After a moment he became serious again, needing to still figure out just how angry 2D was. He didn’t want to become distracted.

"So... you aren't angry with me though?" He felt relieved when 2D shook his head but still kept the wall around him. He suddenly remembered the guitar he had left leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well shit. Guess I didn't need to go to the trouble of buying this." He grabbed the thing gently and held it up as if he was going to play it. He felt a little excited and nervous at the thought of giving it to 2D. He prayed he liked it.  
  
"Murdoc…” He heard 2D whisper, “you know I don't really play guitar anymore right? We’ve left that mostly for Noodle now.” Murdoc first reaction to his response was irritation. Of course he remember when they’d had that discussion, letting Noodle take over the guitar work now that she was older.    
  
"No shit." He growled. He went back to admiring it, remembering the stage scene he had fabricated before as he spoke again, this time more gently, "It's a Gibson’s SJ-200. I always thought it was a beautiful guitar. Truly a piece of art. When I saw it earlier, it reminded me of you." He cleared his throat to push away the embarrassment of what he had just said, " I know you don't really play guitar anymore, dullard. But I always thought you singing with an acoustic was nice, I think you should do it more. Maybe you could learn some more, have Noodle give you extra lessons or something, yeah? You haven't really played with her since before the beach fiasco. Remember when we played a little on Plastic Beach?" He felt his heart beat faster when 2D didn’t respond. He tried to shrug off the disappointment, he could feel the protective wall around him get higher.

"Ugh, sorry Stu. This was a stupid idea, I'll just give it to Noodle." He clenched his jaw as he delicately ran his hands over the strings, his breathing becoming shaky. He felt as if all the energy was drained out of him, he needed to put the guitar down before he dropped it. He turned and set it against the wall behind him. He didn’t want to let go of it, however, as he felt if he did, it’d be the end of the scenario he had imagined earlier. His chest hurt in ways he couldn’t describe, he knew now he needed that break, regardless of 2D not being upset with him anymore. He didn’t know what this feeling was and it terrified him. He tried to steady his breathing as he spoke.  

  
"I just… need to figure some things out Stu. That doesn't mean we won't continue our deal. Just need a little break… let your nose heal and all." Murdoc huffed and picked the guitar back up, refusing to look at 2D, and walked down the hallway. He gave a defeated wave over his shoulder.

"Night, dullard." He uttered. He didn’t wait to hear a reply, he needed to get back to his room. He put the guitar away quickly, he didn’t want to look at it anymore. He had not expected 2D’s reaction to his gift. He felt betrayed at the thought of 2D not taking the guitar and he felt angry and disappoint in himself for feeling that way. 2D didn’t need to accept his gift, he had every right to refuse, especially after what Murdoc had done to him. He decided he’d give the guitar to Noodle and be done with it. At least she’d appreciate it, right?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It'd been a week since Murdoc told 2D he needed a break and given the guitar to Noodle. Dents had taken the guitar back the next day, which had pleased Murdoc; however, he hadn't been sure why 2D suddenly changed his mind. Was it out of pity or guilt? He also felt a little guilty about Noodle. He'd given it to her after 2D hadn't accepted it and she'd been so happy. He didn’t know how to feel about that situation. As he laid there looking at the ceiling, he threw his hands over his face and pushed the palms into his eyes.   
  
"Fuck, I'll have to make it up to her." When he started to feel a pain from the pressure of his palms behind his closed lids, he took his palms off and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling again, reflecting over the past week. When Murdoc had originally proposed the break, he thought the kid would leave him alone and let him figure things out. He mainly wanted to figure out why he felt the need to run and what he was wanting his relationship with 2D to be. The kid had other plans, however.   
  
Even after the batter incident, 2D kept bothering Murdoc every time he left his room. He kept doing ridiculous things to get Murdoc's attention. At one point, Stu even gave Murdoc a heart attack. He was in the kitchen with the band, discussing one of the songs for their upcoming album when 2D got up to grab some food. He was in Murdoc's line of sight, but the other two couldn't see him thankfully. Murdoc kept glancing up at the boy, curious as to what he was up to. He watched 2D grab a banana and start slowly peeling the banana skin off while gazing at Murdoc. Then he slowly put it in his mouth. Murdoc knew the bluenette was doing this on purpose to get Murdoc’s attention, and it was working. 2D took more and more into his mouth, both impressing and exciting him. He didn't hear a word Noodle or Russ were saying.  
  
Then the banana broke in half and lodged into 2D's throat, choking him. When Murdoc realized what was happening, he jumped up at inhuman speeds, startling the other two, who had no idea what was happening behind them. When he reached 2D, he tried slapping him on the back, which didn't work, so he wrapped his arms around the taller guy and squeezed inward and up sharply right below the ribs multiple times. That maneuver seemed to do the trick, as the dullard coughed the banana up and was breathing again. Murdoc was slightly shaken from the experience, adrenaline coursing through him. He turned around and left immediately, staying in his room the rest of the day.   
  
Another instance was when Russ and Noodle went out, Murdoc thought 2D left with them, leaving the house all to himself. He went out to the living room to play his bass for a bit, when 2D came walking out with nothing on except one of Murdoc's old oversized band t-shirts he'd stolen. It barely hung past his skinny ass, Murdoc was almost positive he wasn’t wearing underwear, but he didn’t stick around to find out. Murdoc had hurried back into his room after that with the biggest hard on he had ever had. He had wanted to pounce on 2D, but the black bruises under his eyes reminded Murdoc of what he'd done and his failed attempt at a gift. Even if 2D forgave him, he felt he didn't deserve to be rewarded just yet. He needed to stick to his decision to take a break and not let 2D control him.

After the first week of 2D torturing Murdoc, he tried to hide away in his room more often. He was sure he was going to ravage the guy in the bloody hallway if he wasn't careful, he didn’t care who saw. He tried to focus on something else, like his brother’s texts. He still hadn't replied back to him and Murdoc hadn't received any more texts after that first day, which was odd and surprising. His father and brother were pretty persistent when it came to pestering Murdoc for something, becoming angry when he wouldn’t give them what they wanted. When he had turned 18 he had gotten the hell out of that house the minute he could afford a place of his own and never looked back.  
  
When his band released their first album, suddenly those two assholes were bugging him again, mainly for money. He wasn't sure how they always managed to get a hold of him, but they did and he had to deal with it each time. Thankfully 2D, Russ, and Noodle had never found out. He worried about the two groups meeting, but if the band did meet his family, they may be more understanding of why he turned out the way he did.   
  
He decided to just deal with his brother and get it over with. He picked up his phone lying nearby and brought up the messages his brother had left him, typing a response back.

 **Hannibal, I'm not sure how you got this number. I don't care what's going on with dear old dad, I don't want to hear it. And last time I heard from you, you took that money and gave part of it to dad, I'm not falling for that anymore. Don't contact me again.**    
  
He blocked Hannibal's number after that. Murdoc figured he'd hear from him again, eventually, but hopefully it wouldn’t be for a while.  

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He prayed it wasn’t 2D coming to corner him in his own room. Murdoc didn't think he had the strength to not jump him this time. He turned his head towards his door as it opened, feeling a sense of relief as Noodle popped her head in.   
  
"Hey old man, meeting downstairs. We have to talk before the interview we’re having in an hour." He could see she take a quick peak around the room, unsure of what she was looking for.   
  
"I’m not old!” He snarled, “And okay, love. Be right down." She laughed at his response and walked out. He dreaded having to see 2D again, hopefully the dullard would behave himself. When Murdoc reached the table he sat across from Russel, 2D to his left, and Noodle to his right. He avoided looking at 2D, but he can see out of the corner of his eye that the guy was watching him. He could feel his heart beating faster and he tensed up. He prepared himself to run if he had to. He noticed the bluenette suddenly checking his phone and typing on it then returning to watching him. Murdoc was only half paying attention to what Noodle was saying about the interview. The gist of it being that they were going to discuss the band getting back together after Plastic Beach.   
  
"Murdoc," he snapped his attention to her, "you behave. Please." She gave him a look that told him to listen or else. He scowled, forgetting about 2D for a moment, and gave a curt nod, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded.   
  
"I'm not a child." He grumbled.   
  
"You’re right Murdoc, you’re not a child. You're a 50 year old grown ass adult who acts like a child. We haven't done anything since Plastic Beach, we need to make a good comeback." Russel said sternly. Murdoc didn't protest, mainly knowing he was right but also knowing it'd be a lost cause against Russ. He did, however, give him a slight glare and stick his tongue out at the man, to which Russel frowned.

“If you continue to stick that freaky long tongue out at me, I’m gonna rip it out and hang you with it.” Russ growled. The room remained silent for a moment, then Murdoc slurped his tongue back in quickly. Apparently Russ was not in a good mood. Murdoc snuck a glance at 2D, who was typing away on his phone again, a small smile on his face. He frowned, wondering if the boy had given up on him already, but he quickly shook his head at that ridiculously sappy idea. _I shouldn’t give a shit if he wants me or not._ He did, however, take this opportunity see how much 2D’s nose had healed over the course of a week, and it was looking much better. There were still slight bruising, but not as horrible as before.   
  
"Now, after the interview," Noodle said, a smile crossing her face, "I have a small party planned with the record company and collaborators. Should be fun!" She turned her attention to 2D, who was still looking at his phone and typing. "And you, 2D, behave as well. Both of you." She looked back at Murdoc, who scowled. Murdoc grunted while 2D nodded in agreement. Their answers seemed to appease her, so she stood up and walked over to where the keys for the car were.

"Alright guys. Let’s go!” Murdoc took a chance before following Noodle and risked another glance towards 2D, who was still typing on his blasted phone. He was curious as to what was so damn important.

  
Murdoc drove everyone to the interview in his car. Everyone in the car was eerily quiet, which only put Murdoc more on edge. He could feel his hands fidget on the wheel. He had to keep trying to avoid 2D looking at him in his rear-view mirror from the back seat, the blue hair and black eyes catching his eye every couple of minutes. It was incredibly distracting and Murdoc was surprised when they made it to the interview without hitting anything. He was still annoyed by 2D’s sudden phone habits, as the dullard was still on it as they were heading into the building. He was even more curious when he saw 2D giggle, look up at Murdoc, and squeak when he saw Murdoc was watching him. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary, but still odd. 

  
They each took their seats in the studio where the interview was to be conducted, Murdoc sitting the furthest from 2D he could get on the couch they were provided. Two people named DeShawn and Kelly walked in and introduced themselves as the two interviewing them today. Murdoc wasn’t entirely in the mood to discuss anything thought, his head still whirling with thoughts of his family issues and all of his issues with 2D. He decided to take a backseat on this interview and let the others do most of the talking, which worked out well.

  
The two interviewing them started with Noodle and Russel as he zoned out, watching 2D on his phone out of the corner of his eye. He would pipe in a comment or two, just to show he was paying attention, then would go back to staring at the studio and giving his singer the side eye. He wished to Satan he had gotten a little drunk before this.

   
“So, 2D. How’d you get those black eyes, man?” He’s interrupted from his thoughts by DeShawn’s question. Murdoc looked over to 2D, unsure what he was going to say. The dullard seemed unsure as well, he was looking at his hands and fidgeting. The tone of the room was tense, the air becoming thicker. Murdoc became nervous, ready to run out back to the car if needed. He knew, no matter what 2D said, Murdoc would be blamed in the end.

   
“Uh,” He gave a quick glance to Murdoc, “Murdoc had accidentally opened a door on my face, total accident.” All eyes went to Murdoc, some looking slightly accusatory. He figured they knew 2D was lying, but he was right about how it had truly been an accident. He couldn’t say that though, no one would believe him. He also couldn’t mention the dream, the alcohol, the sleeping together, nothing. He was stuck with no way out.

   
“Really guys, it was an accident.” 2D begged as he was searching in his phone. Murdoc growled as it was hardly the time to mess around on his phone. Suddenly 2D’s face brightened and he showed the screen to the two interviewing them. 

  
“He got me this! As a way to apologize. Isn’t it nice?” 2D beamed at them. Murdoc knew he was showing them the guitar. He felt himself start to get slightly angry.

  
“Oh yeah, you posted that on your Twitter account didn’t you? So it was true? Murdoc, I didn’t think you could be such a sweetheart.” Kelly laughed giving Murdoc a smile. _What the fuck did he say on his twitter?!_ A rage was blooming in Murdoc, but he wasn’t entirely sure why. He knew 2D had a twitter, Murdoc had his own, but he didn’t like the thought of 2D sharing things about him. Did he talk about my fumbling excuse of an apology? Why he had apologized in the first place? He started to panic.

    
2D nodded over enthusiastically, “Yeah! It’s the nicest thing I think he’s ever done for me. So I knew he was really sorry. He’s been really nice to me lately.” Murdoc could feel himself grinding his teeth and shaking slightly. This was not the type of attention he wanted today. 

  
“Take it easy, man.” Russ whispered next to him. He must have seen Murdoc shaking in anger. He threw Russ a scathing glare, a glare that told Russ to ‘fuck off’. Russ gladly obliged. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the angry Satanist.

2D hadn’t appeared to notice Murdoc glaring at him, so he continued. “Yeah! And look at this! It’s an old picture of a young Mudz. Look how cute he is!” 2D was beaming at this point, showing his phone to the two interviewing them. Murdoc furrowed his brows, he wasn’t sure how 2D had a childhood photo of him. He hardly had any baby photos of himself, as his father barely took the time to acknowledge his existence, let alone bother to take pics. He became even more curious when he heard everyone coo and chuckle. Even Noodle and Russ wanted to see.

Murdoc jumped up and quick snatched 2D’s phone from his hand, ignoring the protests heard from the entire group. He looked at the screen, trying to figure out what 2D was showing them. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realized it was a photo of him. A very old photo of when he was about five or six. He’d never seen it before, but he knew it was him from his wild, unruly black hair, mismatched eyes, and the black eye he sported. He had a giant grin in the photo, one filled with a few missing teeth. He couldn’t remember this moment at all.

“Where the fuck did you get this!” He snarled at 2D, the rest of the room becoming uncomfortably quiet. He saw 2D start to fidget nervously again.

“Uh… I, uh…” He stuttered. Murdoc wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Spit it out, dullard! Where did you get this?!” He lifted the phone up as if he was going to smash it on the ground. Both Noodle and Russ yelled at him, but Murdoc didn’t care. He needed answers and he needed them now. 

“Your brother!” 2D squeaked in a panic. Murdoc froze and stared at his singer. He wasn’t sure he had heard the guy right.

“What?” He whispered confused, trying to keep his anger from exploding into an all-out rage.

“Y-you’re brother… h-he sent it to me after I had asked about you.” 2D was shivering nervously. Murdoc noticed both Russ and Noodle looking back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on. The other people in the room remained still, unsure if they needed to leave or not. 2D’s phone slipped out of Murdoc’s hands and onto the floor as he rushed up to 2D, his anger finally getting the best of him. He grabbed the singer by his shirt collar and hoisted him up to eye level, bringing his face close to Murdoc’s. He ignored the yelp of fear 2D let out, along with the yells from both Noodle and Russel telling him to stop.

“How the fuck did you get in touch with my brother?! Tell me, Dents!” He snarled. He suddenly felt a large arm around his throat, which startled him and caused him release 2D’s shirt. 2D fell back onto the couch they were sitting on shivering and looking at Murdoc terrified, while Murdoc struggled to get away from Russ. He knew it was Russ, as the man kept telling him to calm down, something Murdoc was far from doing. He finally began to stop struggling once Russel started squeezing, making it difficult for Murdoc to breathe.

“Fuck, stop! I’ll calm down, you big bloody wanker.” He growled between gritted teeth. He showed Russ he was serious by stilling himself. His fiery gaze was still on 2D, who was hiding behind Noodle now, still trembling. 2D thought this might be a good time to explain himself.

“Please, M-Murdoc. Listen to me!” He squeaked. “A couple days ago, your brother texted me. I-I don’t know how he got my number, but when he said he was y-your brother and he was trying to get in touch with you, I was curious. I asked him a few questions an-and he really sounded like he knew you Mudz. Then he sent me that picture. He said he would send me more if I could just convince you to talk to him…” He was whispering now. Murdoc remained still, only the sound of his quick breathing could be heard. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe 2D had kept that from him this entire week.

  
Noodle took the break in conversation as an opportunity to yell at everyone else in the room, “Everyone needs to leave, please. If one word gets out about this anywhere, you’ll be having a personal interview with me and my katana.” She threatened. This easily cleared the room.

Russel eventually let Murdoc go, but stayed directly behind him in case he needed to grab him again. Noodle stayed between Murdoc and 2D. Everyone remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Murdoc starting to shake in anger again.

“Why did you not tell me?” He said bitterly, glaring at 2D, who continued to tremble behind Noodle.

“I’m sorry! I wanted to, but…” He paused, “you didn’t want anything to do with me, remember?”

“So you started talking to my brother?!” He yelled. “How did he even get your number?!” 2D shrugged. Murdoc could understand that, he wasn’t sure how his brother got his number either, but anger was clouding his common sense.

“Actually…” Russel piped in behind him. “I got a similar message on my phone a few days ago. Thought it was someone messing around with me, freaked me out that they got my number. Ended up getting a new phone.” Murdoc turned to Russel behind him, an eyebrow shot up in surprise.

“Me too.” Noodle said casually. “I had told them never to contact me again. Was that really your brother? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Murdoc was slightly embarrassed, he had no idea that ignoring a text would lead to something this insane, but it was his brother so he should have known better. He felt a little betrayed by his bandmates, especially 2D, for not telling him, or even bothering to mention it.  

He gave a defeated sigh, “Look… now isn’t the time for this. We still have your party to go to, right Noods?” He asked, looking at the door. He didn’t want to look at any of them right now. He wanted to drink and run away from it all like he usually did. That seemed to work best for him. They all seemed to agree to put a pin in the issue and head to the car. Russel put his hand on Murdoc’s shoulder to guide him out the door and away from 2D. He shrugged it off.

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed at Russel, who put his hands up.

“Easy Mudz.” He said. Murdoc clenched his jaw and turned back towards the door, making sure to look at no one as he made his way back to the car, behind Noodle. He tossed the car keys to her without a single word and sat in the passenger seat. He was still fuming by the time they arrived to the party, his intrusive thoughts becoming worse and worse till he felt they were going to swallow him. He got out of the car before she even parked it, quickly making his way inside without his bandmates.

  
It appeared the party had already started, a crowd of familiar faces, from collaborators to the people with the record company and many others. He ignored anyone saying hi or trying to get his attention. He needed a drink immediately. Someone grabbed his arm and he was about to turn around and tell them to ‘fuck off’ when he saw it was Noodle. She surprised him even more by dragging him to the bar without a single word. She made him down 3 shots of tequila right away and he couldn’t have been more thankful. He didn’t understand why she was helping him get drunk but he wasn’t going to argue. He was just happy to get drunk. 

  
Four shots later and Murdoc was playing with his empty glass, while Noodle is talking to a girl sitting next to her. It turned out that getting drunk was not the best idea. If anything, it made his mood worse. The music and loud talking all around him were starting to irritate him. He didn’t want to be here any longer, deciding emptiness and quiet were probably what he actually needed.  

Someone sat down next to him, and he turned to find Russ with 2D on the other side of him, fidgeting and looking nervously at him from behind the safety of Russ. Murdoc turned to leave, only to have Russ grab his shirt collar and pull him back to his seat without a single word, regardless of Murdoc’s protests. Russ grabbed another couple drinks for all of them, which Murdoc didn’t even wait to land in front of him, snatching the shot from the bartender’s hands and downing it. He wiped his mouth with his hand. He can feel 2D’s eyes staring daggers at him, it took him everything in his power to not snap at the guy. He knew if he made a big scene, Noodle would personally murder him.

  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to jump. He flipped around, ready to tell someone to piss off, but it looked to be someone from security. He leaned in close to Murdoc, which caused him to tense. 

  
“Hey, Murdoc. There’s a guy out front saying he needs to see you. Says it’s important.” 

  
Murdoc furrowed his brows, unsure of who it could be. “Did he say who he was?”

   
The guy shook his head. “No, but if it helps, he looks like you.” 

  
Murdoc’s stomach soured immediately. He shot off the bar chair and made his way to the doors, he doesn’t even bother trying to tell the others what was going on. He didn’t want them following him anyways. He pushed through the crowd, ignoring the displeased protests of others as he pushed by. He finally made it outside and frantically looked around, combing the area. He knew the man wasn’t hard to miss, but he couldn’t seem to find him right away.  

  
“Hey Doc.” He heard coming from a shadowed area nearby. The spot was underneath an awning, overhanging some bushes. He watched his brother slink out of the shadows.

  
“Hannibal.” He spat bitterly, “What are you doing here?” He tried not to act intimidated as his brother slowly walked up to him. He was almost a spitting image of their father now, with his long nose, which wasn’t quite as long as their father’s but close, and long dark hair. His face wasn’t as thin as their fathers and he actually looked to be taller now.

  
“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. Thanks for ignoring me and blocking me you fucking wanker.” Hannibal spat, shoving his hands into his pockets to stay warm. “Your singer told me you guys would be here tonight, and since I don’t know where you live, this was my best shot.” 

  
Murdoc’s shoulders slumped at the thought of 2D talking to his brother, “Son of a bitch…” _I’m going to kill 2D,_ he thought. “What the fuck do you want Hannibal? What is it that is so goddamn important that you have to harass, not only me, but my bandmates as well?” 

  
Hannibal laughed, “Easy, Doc. No need to get so angry. Look, dad’s not doing so well. I don’t think he has much longer. He’s asked to see you.” Murdoc remained silent for a moment, unsure he had heard his brother correctly.

  
“What? Are you serious?” He laughed, pausing to see if his brother was fucking with him. He frowned when Hannibal didn’t say anything, “No! I say good riddance! He made my childhood a living hell.” He was trying to keep his voice down, but was doing a piss poor job of it.

   
“Murdoc, that was years ago. Why do you keep bringing it up?” 

  
“Are you serious?! He neglected me, he neglected us!” He was wildly gesturing at him and Hannibal, as if to make a point, “He may have not hit you, but he sure as hell did me. I got the brunt of his frustrations, so I can see why you might still be able to talk with him! I can’t Hannibal, I don’t want to. Go back home and tell him I’ll see him in hell for all I care!” He pointed into a random direction dramatically to make his point. He was breathless from yelling now, the adrenaline rushing through him. He could tell people were starting to watch their heated debate, but he didn’t care. It was time he put this to rest once and for all. 

  
“Murdoc, he’s dying.” Hannibal was able to remain calm, which only further frustrated Murdoc. “It’s your last chance to see him, don’t you think you’d regret not telling him off or saying goodbye?” Murdoc stood his ground as Hannibal got slightly closer.

   
“No!” He hissed, flashing his sharp teeth. “He can die alone, because that’s all he’s ever been and ever wanted. To be alone! Now leave, Hannibal. Go back home, and leave my band, and especially my singer, alone.” He demanded, turning away to signify the end of the conversation and walking back towards the door.

He suddenly felt a hand grab hold of his arm and twist him back around. A blinding pain hit his face and he could feel the ground come up to greet him. He groaned as the back of his head hit the pavement, warm blood gushing from his nose over his face. He instinctively kept his eyes close in case more punches were to follow, his arms feeling a little too slow to react. He felt Hannibal crouch over him, partially sitting on his chest so he couldn’t get up. When no more punches came, he opened his eyes to see Hannibal glaring down at him. He was now angry, looking ready to yell.

  
“If it wasn’t for me, you’d be dead Murdoc! I know the hell he put you through, but I don’t care right now. You owe me. He only wants you to be there, that’s part of the stipulation in the will. If you aren’t there, then I don’t get anything from him.” 

  
Murdoc was dumbfounded. He had no idea how Hannibal could say Murdoc owed him, but now he knew now that Hannibal was only harassing him to get something from their father. He knew his brother wasn’t just there out of the kindness of his heart for his family. He had his own personal motives.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Is that why you’re here! For the bloody will?! He’s not even dead yet, get the bastard to change it!” He yelled, trying to push Hannibal off him, but to no avail, then he stopped as something else nagged at him, “What do you mean I’d be dead if it weren’t for you?”  

  
Hannibal frowned. “Who do you think took care of you after dad busted you up badly? You think dad did?” He laughed and spat at the ground, “After he’d take his day out on you, he’d go pass out or go to his fucking bar. I only took care of you if you happened to be in really bad shape, otherwise you took care of yourself.” He gave Murdoc a smirk, “And look how well you turned out little brother. You’re Murdoc Niccals, bass play of Gorillaz. You have everything anyone could ever ask for and you’re miserable and I have nothing and I’m miserable, such is the Niccals way. Why don’t you help your brother out and let me at least have something to be miserable with?”

   
Murdoc tried to ignore his insult and continued attempting to push Hannibal off, “Get off me! No! I still won’t. I don’t want to be anywhere near him, dead or alive and I don’t owe you shit!” He spat a bloody wad at his brother, hitting him in the face. His brother wiped his face and frowned at Murdoc. He seemed to sigh, before lifting up his fist, punching Murdoc over and over.

  
Murdoc tried to protect his face, feeling the punches mainly hitting his arm or the top of his head. He began to feel light headed as pain and blood filled all his senses. He knew if he didn’t get Hannibal off him, he’d be fucked. In a last ditch effort, he opted for scratching his brother’s face since he couldn’t get a good punch in at the angle he was in. This seemed to do the trick of distracting Hannibal enough for Murdoc to get out from under him. He felt dizzy and disoriented, blood running into his eyes. He skated backwards trying to get away. He hardly noticed the crowd forming around them, he was too focused on Hannibal coming at him again.

   
“Murdoc!” He suddenly heard from the crowd. He turned to look, but couldn’t see much in his current state. He was sure he had a concussion now. He looked back to his brother who was angrily advancing on him. Suddenly a tall figure stood in front of him, blocking his view from his brother. He looked up at the figure and saw a bright blue head of hair, knowing it was 2D.

His brother stopped, looking 2D up and down. His face was scratched, but he was relatively unscathed overall. Murdoc grumbled, he hadn’t been in a true fight in years, he was rusty. 

  
“Ah, you’re 2D. Thanks for the texts.” Hannibal gave 2D his most charming smile, inching his way closer. Murdoc couldn’t tell if 2D replied back, as he took this opportunity to try to stand up. He was dizzy and slightly disoriented but he managed to get up slowly. He put his hand on 2D’s shoulder for support and stood next to him. He could feel blood dripping all over his face, he didn’t care though. He just gingerly wiped near his eyes in the hopes of keeping his vision clear if his brother decided to attack again.

   
“If Hannibal doesn’t kill either of us in the next five minutes, I’m going to kill you myself, Dents.” He whispered to 2D, as he held onto his should. 2D fidgeted nervously. “Get out of the way, dullard. This is my fight.” He attempted to push 2D away from him and back to the crowd, but instead slipped and stumbled, thankful his singer grabbed him before his face hit the ground again.

  
“Murdoc, he hurt you. I couldn’t just stand by.” 2D said, putting Murdoc’s arm around his own shoulder so he could keep him up. While holding him, he brought his other hand up to cradle Murdoc’s cheek in an attempt to check the extent of the damage. Murdoc slapped his hand away with a small growl. They both turned their attention back to Hannibal. 

  
“Hannibal,” Murdoc said, he could feel himself getting severely light headed, mostly likely from the blood loss. He prayed to Satan he wouldn’t pass out soon. “Just leave.”

   
“Seriously, Doc? You think your little skinny friend here can help you? I’ll drag you back to Stoke-on-Trent myself then we can deal with this and go our separate ways. You owe me Murdoc.” Hannibal shouted.

   
Suddenly, Noodle walked out of the crowd behind Hannibal and grabbed hold of his neck from behind. She squeezed and he fell to his knees with a cry. Murdoc would have normally laughed if his face didn’t hurt so much. Noodle had done that to him multiple times over the years, he knew how much it hurt. Russ was right behind her. He didn’t look worried, knowing she can hold her own, but he’d still be there just in case.

   
“What is this, Murdoc? 2D?” Noodle demanded looking unamused. 

  
“Um… Mudz?” 2D whispered at Murdoc, he could tell 2D was shaking a little.

  
“Family reunion, love. That’s all.” Murdoc gave her a charming, blood filled smile, trying to play it off. He winced at the pain in his face as he did so. She looked a little shocked and looked back down at her current detainee. Her face remained shocked as she realized Hannibal looked similar to Murdoc and their father. He assumed she had seen the pictures before.

   
“This… is your brother?” She said, squeezing on his neck again as he tried to stand up. Hannibal howled and fell back down in defeat. Murdoc just nodded, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to stand for. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and start to guide him back inside. He pulled over to the right just before entering the door in an attempt to not go back inside. His body told him he needed a smoke and he needed it now. When the arm wouldn’t let him go in the direction he wanted, he growled. 

“I need a smoke.” 

  
“Okay, Mudz.” 2D whispered. He was the one guiding Murdoc over to the side of the building now, away from spectators. They walked to a bench and he helped Murdoc to the seat, who then leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees as he let his face bleed freely onto the ground below. He sat there watching the blood drip from his nose, watched it splatter until it started turning into a little blood puddle. 2D distracted him by handing him a lit cigarette, which he puffed on gratefully. He listened to the passing cars and the nearby party continue as if nothing happened. 2D thankfully remained silent, lighting his own cigarette. He felt like the two of them sat there forever watching the blood drip from his nose onto the ground, the ache getting progressively worse as the adrenaline left his system. He could see out of the corner of his eye 2D fidgeting with his fingers, appearing to want to say something.    
  
"Why don't you want to talk to him, Mudz? Don’t you think you deserve some closure?" 2D whispered. Murdoc felt like 2D was still afraid of him and that thought only angered him more. He wished he could stop feeling angry, especially at 2D. He knew the kid didn’t honestly do anything wrong really, or meant it maliciously.  
  
"Shit, 2D, it wouldn't matter.” He started, “The guy's an asshole… they both are, and I don't want to ever talk to them again. There's nothing to settle at this point." He finally finished his cigarette, dropping the end into the little blood puddle and stomping on it.   
  
"B-but Mudz, I think there is." He jumped as Murdoc shot him a deadly glare. "I-I'm just saying. I don’t know if you knew this but sometimes, when you’d pass out, you'd be having a nightmare and you'd yell in your sleep. Your dad was mentioned a few times... it, uh, didn't sound good Mudz." 2D continued to fidget nervously.  
  
He stared at 2D for a moment, then laughed bitterly. "2D, I got far in this life because I never really gave a shit about what others thought about me... until I met you sorry group of misfits. Even then I didn't really care about what you lot thought of me till much later. You know how I originally got to the point of giving zero fucks for anything, Dents?" He didn't wait for 2D to answer. "I got that way 'cause that's how I survived my adolescence. All I'll say is a neglected and abused child equals an easy target for others, having a protective wall helps. That man didn't give two shits about me, any money he somehow got his grubby hands on was used to buy booze and women."

Murdoc felt he had the strength to light another cigarette, waiting for 2D to say something. When he didn't, he continued much to his own surprise, "We hardly had any basic essentials, no hot water, no heating, and no food. I went to school drunk half the time, refusing to go to class as I hated how people looked at me. It was either with pity or disgust, hence the reason I drank. I was bullied mercilessly by teachers and children alike, but I always got 'em back. Bunch of pricks, they were. Didn't help going home to the same thing. Now that asshole is saying I owe him because he patched me up a few times after our dad took his day out on me… Yeah right." He flicked the ash from his cigarette, “The last thing I told my old man was that the next time I’d see him was in Hell, and I plan on keeping that promise.”  
  
Murdoc took a long drag off his cigarette. He was shaking a bit, this time from nervousness. He'd never told anyone the details of his childhood, he wasn’t sure how 2D would take it. He hoped to Satan it wasn’t pity. Another part of him felt a sense of relief, like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. He waited for 2D to say something but refused to look at the man.   
  
Suddenly 2D whispered, "Thank you, Mudz."   
  
Murdoc looked up at 2D in confusion, "What the hell for?" That's when 2D grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Murdoc tensed again but soon relaxed and let the bluenette hug him, keeping his hands to his sides. “My face is going to bleed all over your shirt, dullard.” Was all he could manage to say. He suddenly felt a stinging behind his eyes, one he hadn’t felt in years. He blinked the feeling away and tried to focus on the pain in his face instead.    
  
2D nuzzled himself into Murdoc's neck, "For opening up to me. You've never done that before. I'm so happy. Well, not about what happened to you, of course. For that, I'm sorry." 2D started rubbing his back soothingly. Murdoc wasn't sure how to deal with this right now. He was truly relieved at 2D's response, but also a little confused. Murdoc didn't know if 2D was pitying him, but he knew he actually liked whatever it was. It helped that 2D was nuzzling his neck and rubbing his back, he found that soothing. He was a bit uncomfortable with the closeness though.   
  
"Okay, bluebird, that's enough hugging, yeah?" He didn't try to push 2D off though. 2D slowly sat back up and smiled at Murdoc.

"What's with the smile?"   
  
"I'm just really happy you shared something with me Mudz. I'm really proud at how much you've changed over the last couple years." This comment embarrassed Murdoc, he looked away from 2D. He was happy 2D could see his progress, or that he was making any progress at all.    
  
"But I still hurt you, Dents." He pointed towards 2D's fading bruises, his vision was starting to get a bit blurry. He figured he was going to pass out soon, so he tried to finish his cigarette.  
  
2D laughed, "But Mudz! I actually kind of deserved that. Well, maybe not the broken nose, I could have done without that, but I touched you, unannounced Mudz. I knew you didn't like that, but I kinda forgot and did it anyways… I just wanted to comfort you…” He was fidgeting again. "But I'm the one that should be saying sorry, Murdoc. So... I'm sorry and I want to go back to our deal. I thought you were mad at me about the guitar, that’s why I kept trying to… seduce you. I was hoping I could get you to talk with me again if I did and I could have told you about your brother. It, um, didn’t work very well.” He looked down embarrassed and upset.

  
Murdoc thought for a second, "Wait... you were doing all that on purpose? To get me into bed? You weren’t trying to purposely torture me?" He took another quick puff.

   
“Yeah, it was on purpose, but not to torture you Mudz...” He nodded slowly, looking a little worried. He looked even more worried when Murdoc burst out laughing. He leaned himself onto 2D’s shoulder, feeling both light headed and happy. He was glad to hear it hadn’t all be in his head, or 2D attempting to be malicious.

  
“M-Mudz? Are you okay? You’re not mad at me?” Stuart whispered.

  
Murdoc smiled, the cigarette still in his mouth. “No Stuart. I’m not mad.” He felt himself begin to fade out as he felt 2D kiss his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of any of my stories, it took a while. Hope you like it so far!


	7. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D learns a little more about Hannibal and Murdoc and tries to convince Murdoc to see his dying father.

2D looked down at Murdoc leaning on his shoulder, elated to hear he wasn't mad at him. He realized the bassist sounded like he was possibly going to pass out soon. He was surprised the bassist had lasted this long, his face was bleeding like crazy still. He knew Murdoc wouldn't go to a hospital so he needed to wait till he was unconscious to get Russel to carry him to the car.   
  
He felt a little brave, the adrenaline still rushing through him. He decided to give Murdoc a quick kiss on the forehead and hoped the man wouldn’t get too mad. 2D made sure no one was looking and he brushed his bangs up and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled, feeling giddy, but waited for the backlash from the bassist.   
  
When the backlash didn't come, the singer assumed Murdoc had passed out. He leaned forward to check, making sure his head stayed on his shoulder.  He confirmed Murdoc had actually passed out, taking the still lit cigarette out of his mouth and putting it in his own. He pulled out his phone, which had thankfully survived the fall from Murdoc dropping it earlier, and called Russel.   
  
"Hey D. How's Murdoc doing?" He asked.   
  
"He's passed out, but still bleeding. Want to come grab him?" He puffed on the cigarette as he heard Russel sigh on the other end and then he heard him talking to Noodle, but he couldn't make out what he was saying to her.   
  
"Okay, 2D. I'll be out. I saw you guys head to the side of the building, you still there?"   
  
2D nodded, but then remember Russel can't see him. "Uh, yeah! Thanks Russ." He said, hanging up the phone and tossing the end of the cigarette onto the ground to step on. He pulled up part of Murdoc's shirt and wiped some of the blood off the unconscious man’s face, seeing some still trickling out his nose. He could tell the man had small bruises already forming all over his face.   
  
"Hey. So he's definitely unconscious?" Russ asked, walking up to him and Murdoc. 2D nodded. Russ looked from him to Murdoc, assessing all the blood that was on the ground and the bassist's shirt.   
  
"Damn. His brother really got him." He chuckled. 2D frowned.   
  
"Russ! Come on, we need to get him to a hospital before he wakes up again." 2D shushed. Russel just sighed and nodded, he knew how much of a pain in the ass it was to get Murdoc medical care when he was awake. He leaned down and scooped up Murdoc, throwing him over his shoulder roughly. 2D winced seeing Murdoc's head bouncing around.

 

"Take it easy Russ..." he said, following behind the man, fidgeting slightly. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and he was feeling a little shaky.   
  
"Relax D, this little goblin is tougher than he seems… unfortunately..." he grumbled. 2D nodded in agreement. Murdoc was fairly tough, although 2D knew the bassist liked to be doted on anyways. He smiled as he realized this would be a great opportunity to take care of him. He imagined Murdoc lying in his bed, cuddled up to 2D and praising him for how awesome he was for taking care of him. He then imagined all the ways Murdoc would thank him, not realizing that Russel had stopped at the car. He ran into the man, nearly making him drop Murdoc.

 

After apologizing he got into the backseat, seating himself in the middle while Russ set Murdoc next to him in the seat by the door. 2D pulled Murdoc over so the unconscious man's head was resting on his shoulder. He noticed the blood had mostly stopped streaming from his face. He put his arm around him, holding him close. His thumb slowly moved up and down in a continuous motion. The sing would enjoy his time with Mudz, even if he wasn't awake for it.   
  
The car door on the other side suddenly opened, causing him to flinch. When he looked over, expecting Noodle to be getting in, he saw none other than Hannibal. He scooched closer to Murdoc, holding him protectively in case Hannibal was looking for a round two.   
  
After Hannibal got in, he looked at 2D with a frown, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. 2D gave a glare back as best he could, wondering why the man was staring so intensely. Hannibal looked from the singer to Murdoc, then back and forth a few times, analyzing the situation. Noodle eventually got in the front seat and turned around, which the singer was most grateful for. She pointed to Hannibal.   
  
"You even think about touching either one of those two, you'll wish you'd never been born." She warned. Hannibal pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows more as he turned to her, then he gave her a charming smile.

 

"What if I already wish that?" he chuckled as Noodle frowned, unimpressed with the dark humor.   
  
"Great… two Niccals… my own personal hell." Russel grumbled as he started the car. 2D looked back at Hannibal to see the man watching him with Murdoc again. This made him uncomfortable and he scooted closer to Murdoc’s side of the car. Russel drove them to a nearby hospital, pulling up to the front. Hannibal looked around annoyed as everyone started getting out of the car. Russel grabbed Murdoc again and threw him over his shoulder once more with 2D right behind him.   
  
"Why are you guys bothering with a hospital? This guy’s been through worse and never went to a hospital. Is he getting bloody soft with his big cushy lifestyle?" Hannibal spat, also getting out of the car. 2D stopped following Russ, turning to see if Noodle was okay watching Hannibal. He saw Hannibal attempt to pull out a smoke, while turning to walk down the sidewalk when Noodle's hand went to the back of his neck again, squeezing. He dropped his cigarette, nearly collapsing.   
  
"Argh! Stop! Fine, I'm coming. This is ridiculous." He grumbled as he rubbed his neck after Noodle let go. He threw her a glare, which she returned with one of her own. He grumbled and started walking to the door. 2D noticed how he looked very similar to Murdoc when he did that, laughing at how easily the man folded to Noodle already, she was quite impressive for a girl as small as her.   
  
He stopped smiling when Hannibal threw him a menacing glare. He recoiled and quickly turned back around to go inside. Russel was talking with a nurse at the reception desk. She handed him a clipboard, which he, in turn, shoved into 2D's chest, making him yelp in surprise.   
  
"Fill that out D. I'm going to go put this guy in a seat, I'm tired of holding him." Russel grunted as he walked over to the waiting room. Thankfully there was a bigger bench seat in the waiting room he could lay Murdoc on. 2D looked back down to the clipboard and read the first question. Murdoc's full name. He smiled because he knew that one, he wrote down Murdoc Faust Niccals.  
  
"Alphonce. His middle name is Alphonce, you blue haired twit." Hannibal said behind him, startling him, and nearly causing him to drop the clipboard. 2D looked back at the older man, who was staring at him with a frown, but he shook his head.   
  
"N-no. Not anymore. He changed it to Faust w-when he sold his soul… I think." 2D muttered, turning back around. He tried to move away from Hannibal but the guy followed him. He finally just sat down and answered the rest of the questions to the best of his ability, with Hannibal butting in every now and then. When he finished, he gave the clipboard to the nurse, who grabbed the board and analyzed it.   
  
"So your friend might have a broken… face? Any specific area, or just his face, hon?" She looked up at him, waiting for him to answer.   
  
"Uh, he's that bloke over there." He pointed to the unconscious Murdoc, still bleeding slightly from his nose and some cuts on his face from Hannibal's fist. Noodle had taken off her coat and put it under his head as a pillow, which made 2D smile.   
  
"Mmhmm," the nurse said slowly as she saw the scene. "Okay, hon, a doctor will be out to see your friend shortly.  Try to keep him from bleeding all over my waiting room, okay?" 2D nodded and quickly walked back over to the group. He noticed Hannibal watching as he came back over. 2D kept his head down, going to Murdoc and moving Noodle's coat so he could sit with Murdoc's head on his thighs. He'd get blood on him, but he didn't care, a little blood wouldn’t kill him. He looked down at Murdoc and admired how peaceful he looked, minus the blood and bruises. Stuart didn't get to see him like this often, so he appreciated it.  
  
"Murdoc Niccals?" A nurse yelled to the room, interrupting his thoughts. He was surprised at how quick they were. Russel got up and picked up Murdoc again, this time carrying him bridal style. 2D stood up to follow him, but the nurse stopped him.   
  
"Sorry sweetie, we don't have a lot of room back there, you'll have to wait." She gave him a soft smile and closed the door to the back rooms so she could show Russel where to put Murdoc. 2D stood in place, fidgeting his fingers. He wanted to be the one with Murdoc and make sure he was okay, but he couldn’t carry the man by himself.   
  
After a few moments of fidgeting by the door, he walked back to Noodle, defeated. He flopped down next to her and leaned over, putting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him and gave him a small, comforting squeeze.   
  
"He will be fine 2D. He's a tough pickle." She joked, trying to make him feel better.   
  
"I don't know what you're worried about, he will be fine. Didn't even need to bring him here in the first place, he's been through worse without a hospital." Hannibal butted in, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.   
  
"Sir! You will put out that cigarette right now or I will put it out for you!" The nurse at the reception desk yelled. Hannibal just smirked and took another puff, a clear challenge. The nurse looked at him expectantly, he laughed and looked to 2D and Noodle for their reaction, to which he frowned. They were both giving him a slight glare.   
  
"Christ, fine. You guys are no fun at all." He put it out quickly using the palm of his hand. He didn't even flinch from the burn. 2D was unimpressed, however, as he’d seen Murdoc put one out using his tongue. He went back to worrying about Murdoc as Noodle continued to glare at Hannibal.   
  
They remained silent for a while, Noodle keeping an eye on Hannibal, while 2D grew more uneasy and fidgety in his seat. The sky outside started to darken into beautiful purples and oranges as it got later out.   
  
"Stop fidgeting!" Hannibal hissed a few chairs over from him. At some point, with all the pacing the singer was doing and the boredom the others suffered from, they had ended up switching seats with 2D at the end of the row of chairs, then Noodle was two seats over with Hannibal two seats from her. There was no one else in this waiting room, thankfully, but he noticed they still chose to sit within close proximity of each other. 2D stopped fidgeting and hunched his shoulders, turning to Hannibal and glaring.   
  
"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't hit him over and over." 2D murmured angrily.   
  
"And if you hadn't continued to text him, 2D." Noodle said sternly, not looking up from her phone. 2D hunch down, knowing she was right. He shouldn't have continued to text Hannibal without Murdoc knowing but he'd been curious. He had asked Hannibal a few questions about Murdoc to see if he was actually his brother. When 2D wasn't convinced, Hannibal had sent him that picture of a young Mudz. After that he just kept asking questions and Hannibal seemed fine answering as long as 2D answered his. It was addicting to get to know more about the person you possibly loved.    
  
"Do… do you have any more photos of Murdoc?" 2D asked, almost in a whisper. He was embarrassed and he knew Murdoc would be mad at him, but he just had to find out. It'd be worth it… he hoped.   
  
Hannibal purse his lips as he eyed 2D. Then, without warning, he stood up and sat right between Noodle and 2D. He leaned close to the singer, squinting his eyes as if he was looking for something. This made the singer nervous and fidget with his fingers once more. He wasn't sure why Hannibal had this effect on him, but it reminded him of how Murdoc used to make him nervous. He almost believed Hannibal would start yelling or hitting him, but Noodle seemed to be keeping a close eye on him so the singer didn’t worry too much.   
  
Finally, Hannibal spoke, "I have a few more. Not when he was that young, but a little older." The man pulled out his phone and started flipping through his photos. 2D leaned over eagerly, quickly forgetting the nervousness he felt moments before.   
  
Hannibal stopped at one picture, it was of a Murdoc when he was maybe 15 or 16. His hair was more similar to how it was now, but the bangs were pushed up by a headband he had tied around his forehead. He was making a 'rock on' sign with his hands and his tongue was sticking out. 2D noticed it was still fairly long at that time. He was wearing a tattered black band tank top with tattered jeans. He also noticed Mudz was sporting a black eye.   
  
He looked up at Hannibal, "Do you have any where he isn't, uh, bruised or something?"  2D asked. Hannibal laughed.   
  
"Are you serious? That kid was always getting into scraps. If it wasn't with our dad, then it was with other kids, usually bigger than he was." 2D thought back to what Murdoc had told him before passing out.   
  
"Can I have that picture too? A-and any more you might have of him? Please?" 2D asked. He kept telling himself he just needed the pictures, then he would stop talking to Murdoc's brother. He really liked hearing about a younger Murdoc though. Hannibal furrowed his brows and leaned in closer to 2D, making him nervous once more.   
  
"Are you fucking my brother?" Hannibal asked out of nowhere. It caught 2D by surprise, to which he swallowed wrong and started choking and coughing. He had noticed Noodle look up in surprise behind Hannibal.   
  
"W-what? W-why would you think that!?" 2D replied between coughs. His heart was racing and he started shaking.  If Murdoc found out his brother knew, he would kill 2D for sure.   
  
"Please. Give me a little bit of credit. I'm not an idiot. I saw how you touched him during our 'discussion' outside that bar earlier. Friends don't tenderly try to touch the others cheek like that. And then how you held onto him during the car ride back. Russel was carrying Murdoc like a friend… maybe less than a friend, but you held onto him like a lover." 2D couldn't reply to defend himself, he was just trembling and panicking. He felt even worse when a huge smirk spread across Hannibal's face.   
  
"N-no, no I don't." 2D squeaked, "We're just really good friends!" He stated meekly.   
  
Hannibal sat back laughing, "Are you serious? So my little brother's a fag and it's with this blue haired, bug eyed, twiggy man child?" 2D's heart dropped and his shoulders slumped as Hannibal continued to laugh while making fun of him.   
  
"I can't believ-, argh!" Hannibal was suddenly sitting in the chair with his head shoved down between his knees with Noodle's hand on the back of his neck again. He was struggling to get away from her grip but Stuart knew first hand that was impossible. This reminded him a lot of when Noodle used to do this to Murdoc if he started harassing 2D too much.    
  
"You are going to shut your mouth and sit here till we leave!" Noodle hissed near his ear. Hannibal didn't seem to struggle much. He learned that staying still was the best method for her to ease up. 2D probably would have gotten a laugh out of it if he hadn't been so worried about Hannibal finding out. He nervously fidgeted, not only wondering if Murdoc was okay, but what he'd say to his brother finding out about their relationship.   
  
Suddenly, a yell from the back rooms Murdoc and Russel had entered earlier could be heard, "Get the fuck off me! Where am I?!" Murdoc was awake. 2D grinned slightly, knowing Murdoc was fine. He heard some muffled yelling, some from Russel and Murdoc, and a few from others he didn’t recognize. The nurses at the reception desk didn't seem phased, they continued to go about their work.   
  
Noodle appeared to have let go of Hannibal, who sat up and rubbed his neck, but remained silent. 2D cautiously looked back at the man. He hated talking to the guy, but he wanted those pictures before Murdoc came out and possibly killed him or Hannibal.   
  
"Can I have those pictures? Please?" He said, determined. He tried to hide his nervousness, he wanted those pictures, and he was going to get them.   
  
"Why should I?" Hannibal growled. The singer gulped, trying to keep up his determined appearance.   
  
"Because… you need me to help you with Murdoc." He stated. He knew it was a bold statement, especially since he wasn't entirely privy to what Hannibal wanted from Murdoc, but it was a good bargaining tool. Hannibal raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, staring at 2D for a moment. Then he sighed and looked through his phone. 2D's phone buzzed alerting him of several notifications and he smiled. He opened his phone messages and saw that Hannibal had sent him about five or six pictures, all of Murdoc in his teenage years or a little older.   
  
2D felt victorious. "Thank you." He whispered.    
  
Hannibal nodded, "Just remember our deal, yeah?" With a loud bang, the door leading to the back rooms flew open and Murdoc came out, fuming. Russel was behind him, looking unamused. Murdoc spotted them and came closer, 2D noticed he had gauze and bandages all over his forehead and near his eye, with a band aid over his nose as well.   
  
"What the blood fuck am I doing here!?" He hissed in 2D's face, his teeth clenched. The singer flinched, he didn't think Murdoc would be so pissed.   
  
"M-Murdoc you were hurt, you passed out." He whimpered and fidgeted his fingers praying Murdoc wouldn't continue to yell at him here.   
  
"Murdoc, relax. You passed out from blood loss, man." Russel said behind him, putting a large hand on his shoulder. Murdoc ignored Russel and looked from 2D, to Hannibal, then back to 2D. He couldn't tell the look in the bassist's eyes, but something changed. He didn't look angry, he looked… hurt almost? Betrayed maybe? But it was gone within an instant.   
  
"What is he doing here?" He said coldly to Hannibal, expecting one of the other three to answer.   
  
"He," Hannibal spat, "is here because he has nowhere else to go and I'm not leaving till we talk. I already agreed with Noodle about it."  
  
"Noodle doesn't get a say!" He snarled, 2D quickly looked at Noodle who frowned and glared at Murdoc.   
  
"Excuse me?" She said flatly. Hannibal smirked, but Murdoc was too worried about his guitarist to notice. He cleared his throat, realizing he was on thin ice.   
  
"Whatever, let's get out of here." He said, standing up, shrugging Russel's hand off his shoulder, and walking out the door. 2D looked at Russ and Noodle, all wearing looks of concern.   
  
They all stood up and followed Murdoc to the car. When they got in, he sat in the front seat, staying silent and looking out the window while Russel drove. Noodle sat between Hannibal and 2D. The car was filled with an awkward silence.   
  
"So..." Hannibal started, while looking towards the front seat where Murdoc sat, "were they able to fix your messed up snozz while you were in there?"   
  
"Shut up!" Murdoc yelled, turning in his seat to look back behind him at Hannibal, pissed. Hannibal just snorted. "You're the one that needs to fix his snozz! You wanker!" He snarled back, to which Hannibal just laughed louder.   
  
Murdoc growled and tried hitting Hannibal's long legs behind his seat, but Hannibal threw out his hands to block his fists. The two looked like a couple of children fighting. It made 2D snicker and even Noodle cracked a laugh.   
  
"Enough!" Russel yelled, making the two Niccals brothers freeze in place. "Don't make me pull this car over, I will kick both your asses!" He said sternly, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. The two threw glares at each other before sitting back in their seats normally. 2D snickered again. The rest of the ride was thankfully silent.   
  
When they finally made it back to their house, Murdoc hopped out of the car before it came to a full stop, slamming the door behind him. He quickly made his way into the house without a single word.   
  
2D became nervous, hoping Murdoc wasn't mad at him. He quickly got out, heading into the house and straight for the man's room. He climbed the stairs and slowed down as he got closer to the room. He swallowed, anxious, as he gently knocked on the door.    
  
"Murdoc… c-can I come in?" He listened for any signs of life and barely heard a grunt. He took that as his cue to go in. He slowly opened the door and peered in, unsure what mood he might be in. He found the Satanist lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 2D slid into the room and closed the door gently. He waited for the man to say something, anything, but he remained silent.  
  
"Murdoc… are you okay?" The singer whispered, genuinely worried as he walked towards the bed.   
  
"No, I'm not Dents." He stated in a serious tone, then he sighed and remained silent. 2D inched his way closer to the bed, till be was standing at the end of it, fiddling nervously.   
  
"Why, Mudz?" He asked quietly.   
  
"Because," Murdoc suddenly sat up, while grabbing his pillow off his bed and chucking it at Stuart as hard as he could. Stuart flinched as the pillow hit him in the chest. "My bloody singer is texting my brother behind my back! Now the man is in my house!" He yelled at him, eyes glaring through all the fringe of his bangs.   
  
"B-but Murdoc, I-" 2D stammered.   
  
"I don't care what your excuse is. You shouldn't have been doing it, Dents!" He hissed through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at the singer. 2D bit his lip and waited for Murdoc to calm down. It hurt him to know the bassist was right. He shouldn't have talked to Hannibal behind his back, but he'd been desperate for anything regarding Murdoc during that week, then he turned to jelly once he saw the toddler picture. Now he had the others and he remembered his bold deal he'd made with the man's brother earlier. He felt as if he'd made a deal with the devil. If only he could tell Murdoc he liked him, that was why he made such a stupid error, but he knew that wasn’t a good excuse either.   
  
He knew Murdoc's family was a touchy subject for the man, hence why he usually never asked, but 2D had been desperate. He'd just realized his feelings about the bassist and suddenly he took all contact away. When someone had suddenly shown him a childhood picture of Murdoc, of course he jumped on that, but it wasn't for malicious reasons. Murdoc may not realize that, but he also can't know about Stuart's feelings either, not yet. He needed another excuse.  
  
"I'm sorry Murdoc. Please, just hear me out." He pleaded, but Murdoc wasn't finished yet.   
  
"No! You tell my brother where we are so he can find me and do this," he pointed to his patched up face, "then you drag me to a bloody hospital for no real reason."   
  
"But Murdoc, you passed out from blood loss or a concussion o-or something. We couldn't just take you home." 2D panicked, trying to hurriedly explain their reasoning.   
  
"Why not? You've done it before." Murdoc said, frowning.  2D was suddenly confused. They'd never usually bring him home if he got into a bad scuffle, because none of them knew how to properly deal with the injuries he'd sustain, then he'd be whiny the rest of the time while he healed. They always brought him to a hospital if he passed out after a fight.   
  
"N-no Mudz, we always take you to a hospital. I know you hate hospitals, but it's usually bad enough to warrant one…" he fidgeted again, playing with a loose thread on the comforter of Murdoc's bed, unable to look at him as he talked. The man remained silent.   
  
"Seriously?" He asked. 2D snuck a glance at the man and he just appeared to be going over something in his head. Probably all the times he'd passed out from a fight and woke up bandaged. "Huh…" he said with a shrug, then he shook his head.  
  
"That's beside the point, Dents. When I came out, I saw you all buddy-buddy with my brother! Then the man comes to our house! I don't bloody want him here!" He began yelling again. 2D's eyes widened slightly. _Was Murdoc… jealous?_ It was a strong possibility at this point. He put that thought away for later.   
  
"But Mudz, I, uh, really think you should work some things out with him, yeah? M-maybe it would be good for you? Same with your dad." 2D tried to reason with him. He really believed that was true. He had mentioned before Murdoc had passed out that he used to hear him have nightmares. He didn't think Murdoc knew how bad it got sometimes.  
  
"I told you, dullard. I made a promise to my dad that the next time I saw him would be when I see him in hell." He frowned and flopped back down onto his bed.   
  
"W-well… that place was like hell for you wasn't it?" 2D mentioned timidly, he wasn't sure if Murdoc would take kindly to him being a smartass. Murdoc growled and suddenly threw another pillow at 2D, hitting him in the face. He had no time to react.   
  
"Get the fuck out!" He yelled, without looking at the singer. 2D jumped, frightened, and quickly left  
  
"You're **my** singer!" He heard Murdoc yell through the door. The corner of 2D's mouth twitched into a smile. Murdoc was jealous but he'd never admit it, a little bit of sibling rivalry. The singer walked back downstairs. Maybe he could talk to Hannibal a little more and figure out what was going on exactly. He found Noodle, Hannibal and Russel sitting in the kitchen. It looked as if everyone was sitting around awkwardly, trying to figure out what to talk about.   
  
Stuart sat down at the table as well, looking from Hannibal to Noodle and Russel. He gulped, hoping this wouldn't be hard.   
  
"S-so Hannibal. Can we start from the top maybe? Like w-why you're here?" He had heard part of it during their fight, but he knew the other two really hadn't and Stuart wanted to make sure he understood completely so he could help Murdoc. He knew the man wouldn't come down and talk himself.   
  
Hannibal rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Stuart frowned, he was trying to help why the attitude? Hannibal sat forward and looked directly at Stuart.   
  
"Look, our bastard father is dying. We all have always had a strained relationship, obviously. Doc and I were two mistakes he made that had the misfortune of coming back to bite him in the arse. But now I think he wants to apologize maybe." Hannibal said.   
  
2D could see Noodle and Russel look at each other then him. It sounded like Hannibal was telling the truth, but he remembered Hannibal telling Murdoc something before he intervened.   
  
"Y-you said something about a…" he tried to think, what word did he use again? “Something that Murdoc had to do for the will?" He finished.   
  
"Oh... you heard that part, yeah?" Hannibal grumbled. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'll be real honest with you lot. I don't know what our father wants with Murdoc. I just know that Murdoc has to be there to sign this will before dad kicks the bucket or everything he owns gets tossed or something."   
  
"But… isn't your dad a drunk good for nothing? What the hell does he have that you'd want?" Russel asked. 2D nodded, he made a good point. Murdoc didn't talk about his father often, but when he did, he never said anything nice.   
  
The Niccals brother shrugged, "Yeah, usually he had nothing. About a year ago, though, he won a bunch gambling… he paid off his house and bought a few… nice things for himself." He simply stated.   
  
"Wow, how did he suddenly get good at gambling?" 2D inquired, to which Hannibal just rolled his eyes.   
  
"He cheated, you fucking twit." He hissed. 2D frowned at the insult. _How was I supposed to know?_ he thought. Insults from one Niccals was enough, he wasn't willing to put up with two of them.   
  
"So you want Murdoc to go to Stoke-on-Trent to help you… and you think it was a good idea to hit him in the face?" Noodle asked, bewildered.   
  
"That little shit needed to be knocked down a peg." Hannibal said nonchalantly. The other three gave each other quick glances. Murdoc's sour personality was starting to make more sense to them.   
  
"Maybe you should just tell your dad that Murdoc isn't going. For one, the man hates flying. Good luck getting him on a plane back to the UK unless he's unconscious. Second, you haven't made a very convincing argument that Murdoc owes either of you shit." Russel argued.   
  
Hannibal snapped his head towards Russel, a piercing glare set on his face. "I don't care what he says, I'm taking that little wanker back with me, and I don't care what it takes. That guy owes me, the least he can do is come back home and sign a damn piece of paper saying I get dad's stuff." 2D glanced at Noodle. She had a slightly furrowed brow, meaning she wasn't happy with what she was hearing. She really didn't like Hannibal.   
  
"Why do you say he owes you?" 2D asked, looking from Noodle to the Niccals brother. Hannibal slammed his fist on the table, startling 2D.   
  
"I'm sorry, when did this become a game of 20 goddamn questions?" He snarled, looking at all three.   
  
"When you came in here beating our band mate and threatening to take him." 2D said curtly. Murdoc deserved a punch to the face every now and then, but he didn't deserve to get hit mercilessly and forced to go see a father he supposedly hated. 2D wasn't entirely sure about the relationship between Murdoc and his father and brother, but he wasn't going to let them just take him. Especially since 2D just realized his feeling. He needed more time with the bassist.   
  
Hannibal looked at 2D, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Only your band mate huh? You sure it's not because I beat on your lover?" He said mockingly. All three of them visibly frowned at once, unimpressed with his attitude.   
  
"Regardless," Noodle said, "He has to willingly go with you."   
  
"That's why this queer's gonna help me." Hannibal nodded towards 2D.   
  
"Hey! Enough of that shit, man!" Russel warned. "Why the hell would you think calling him names would make him help you?"   
  
"Because he already agreed to it." Hannibal said. He smirked at 2D, who shrunk down as his band mates glared at him.   
  
"Why would you agree to that, D?" Russel asked incredulously, looking hard at 2D. He looked down, embarrassed.   
  
"Because… he gave me pictures of young Murdoc…" he whispered meekly. Russel looked at Noodle, who shrugged. She knew about it already, since she had been there. She still didn't approve, but there was nothing she could do about it now. They were all adults.   
  
"W-when would I ever get those pictures again? An-and I do think Murdoc needs to go back and see his father and get some closure. I do believe that. You two know how he is. You've heard him in his sleep…" he said quietly. He knew they'd heard him before. Sometimes they brushed it off as drunk ramblings but other times, it was hard to ignore.   
  
"What do I say in my sleep?" Murdoc mumbled behind him, startling all of them. They hadn't heard Murdoc come down the stairs. Stuart looked between the three quickly, then turned to look at the bassist.   
  
"M-Mudz, we didn't hear you. How are you feeling?" He asked, watching the man drag a nearby chair over, the legs screeching across the floor, to sit between Noodle and 2D. He flopped down onto the chair and looked between the four, frowning.   
  
"Don't stop on my account. Please continue." He mumbled, it almost felt like a warning. 2D put his head down, unsure exactly of how much he'd heard. He glanced at Russel, looking who shrugged a bit. Hannibal decided to speak up.   
  
"Good of you to join us little brother. You still look like shit, too bad they couldn't fix your nose in there." He snickered. Murdoc frowned deeply at him but remained quiet, arms crossed. He turned to Stuart, who avoided his gaze.   
  
"Why is this twat still here?" He asked Stuart, who still didn't look at him. Murdoc turned to the other two to see if they'd answer instead.   
  
"Because I'm not leaving till you come with me." Hannibal finally said, unwavering. 2D flinched, wondering how Murdoc would react.   
  
"No. I'm not going Hannibal. I'm not telling you again." Murdoc hissed. "Now get out." It remained quiet for a moment.   
  
"Make me, you little shit." Hannibal snarled and stood up quickly, his chair shoved back as he stood up, scraping against the floor. 2D flinched again, his hands fidgeting in his lap. He glanced sideways to look at Murdoc, to see what his reaction would be. He remained seated, unmoving.   
  
Hannibal seemed to dislike Murdoc's lack of reaction. He slammed his fist on the table. "Come on, Doc. All I'm asking is for you to see father really quick. Long enough for him to sign the damn papers and then you can get the fuck out of there and live the rest of your miserable life. I don't give two shits. It's just a quick flight there and then back. Easy for you, right?"   
  
2D looked from Hannibal to Murdoc, who appeared emotionless still. "Murdoc doesn't like to fly Hannibal." He piped in, barely louder than a whisper. He looked up at Hannibal, who almost looked at a loss for words.   
  
"What? How the fuck did you get to the US if you don't like flying you stupid git?"   
  
"Alcohol." Murdoc simply said. He was surprisingly calm and civil at the moment, 2D looked from Noodle to Russel curiously. They seemed just as perplexed by his attitude.   
  
"A lot of alcohol…" Noodle mumbled. Stuart was thinking the same thing. Every time they need to tour and get on a plane, they have to let Murdoc practically drink himself unconscious. It is quite cumbersome.   
  
Hannibal gave Murdoc a curious look, "Why not take some bloody Xanax or something?!" They all looked at Murdoc wondering the same thing. He glared at all four of them, settling on Hannibal.   
  
"No. I'm not going to go on Xanax and have to possibly go through withdrawals, idiot. I've been through them, it's not worth it. I have a higher chance of getting addicted, I'd rather just stick to alcohol. I'm too old for that shit." He mumbled.   
  
"But you can withdrawal from drinking too much as well." 2D said, curious as to why the singer was worried about withdrawals of all things. "And how do you know it's addictive?" Murdoc looked at him.   
  
"Yeah, well, I've also been drinking since I was a lad, so I'm not stopping now. Did you lot forget I have a PhD in Pharmaceutical Sciences?" He asked his bandmates, arms outstretched in a questioning manner.   
  
"Uh, that you earned from a prison in Mexico." Russel quipped.   
  
"Doesn't matter!" Murdoc snapped. "It's still more than any of you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd respect what I had to say just a little bit, you know?"   
  
"Okay, whatever Doc. I don't care. I want you on a plane, or a boat, or whatever the hell it takes to get you across the bloody pond and back to Stoke." Hannibal demanded, interrupting.   
  
"My answer is still no, Hannibal." Murdoc said, not wavering even a little. 2D looked up at Hannibal, who looked to be clenching his jaw. Without another word, the man turned and left the kitchen, going to the basement. Noodle and Russ must have told him to could stay down there for now.   
  
2D let out a sigh, giving Noodle and Russel a quick glance to have them leave, which they understood and did. When he believed they had gone far enough away, 2D turned to Murdoc. He thought about how to go about this. Murdoc was stubborn and he wouldn't listen to 2D, unless he had the most compelling argument ever and Stuart knew that was near impossible for him.   
  
Murdoc was watching him, studying him while he thought. Before Stuart could say anything, Murdoc spoke, "So, this last week, you said you were trying to seduce me? Why? Did you miss our deal that much, Dents?" He gave 2D a small smirk.   
  
2D blushed a bit, "Uh, well, like I mentioned before. I thought you were mad at me for the guitar and you wouldn't look at me or really talk to me otherwise. I thought if I could get you to have sex, you wouldn’t be mad at me anymore. Even if we aren’t having sex, you’re still my mate, yeah?”

 

Murdoc furrowed his brows at him slightly, as best he could with the bandages on his face. “I suppose you’re right… To be honest, I figured after all we’ve been through I wouldn’t be considered your best mate anymore.” He whispered.   
  
2D thought about his statement for a moment before answering. He was right, they weren't best mates like they used to be, even with this relationship. They were friends for sure, but 2D didn't admire the man blindly like he used to. He knew Murdoc's many flaws, but he still liked him, loved him actually. But was it really love? He shook his head, this wasn't the time to analyze his feelings. He'd been trying all week and was able to conclude he was in love with Murdoc but he couldn't understand why exactly.  
  
Noodle and Russel thought it was Stockholm syndrome, but Stuart didn't believe that. He wasn't sure what the capital of Sweden had to do with his love for Murdoc, but he did realize it was because of their deal. He figured it was because he got to witness a side of Murdoc he'd never seen before.   
  
He actually took what they did seriously and took Stuart's comfort level into account, which was the only time he ever did. Murdoc was slowly getting better with him outside their strange relationship, but he could tell there was still a rift between them from their time together on that beach. It was little, but still there.   
  
"We aren't best mates, like we used to be, because I don't admire you like I used to Mudz." He answered honestly. "I've grown up and we've been through a lot together. I don't hate you, far from it. But I don't think I can trust you like I used to…" he looked straight at Murdoc. This was another conversation they have been needing to have since he came back. Murdoc's face remained unchanged as he remained silent. 2D tried to keep himself from fidgeting until Murdoc finally spoke.  
  
"If you don't trust me… why do we have this deal? That type of deal doesn't work without trust." He said, 2D detecting the small bit of hurting from the way the bassist spoke.   
  
2D shook his head, "That isn't the same kind of trust Murdoc. You're really good at sex and I trust you explicitly. It's just, uh, everything else, Mudz." He watched as Murdoc seemed to slump his shoulders ever so slightly, or did he imagine that?   
  
"But that doesn't mean I won't ever again. If you really want me to." He gave him a kind smile, his gap in his teeth on display. He liked the idea that Murdoc possibly wanted to try. It told him that the bassist was changing, even if it was slow.   
  
"But you have to trust me too, yeah? And that means trust me when I say I think you need to go see your dad." He said. Murdoc rolled his eyes with a scoff, preparing to get up and leave. 2D quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his seat, to which Murdoc growled.   
  
"Murdoc, please just listen. Th-that's what's wrong with you, you never listen to me or anyone else. W-well we're done with that. I don't want to use this card, but… you did a lot of, uh, horrible things to me at Plastic Beach Murdoc. I think you owe it to me, j-just a little." He was trying to remain confident looking, but he was wavering fast. He was beginning to shake nervously. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure Murdoc could hear it.   
  
Murdoc seemed almost unreadable. 2D could tell only by the smallest subtleties that Murdoc was shocked by what he was saying. 2D wasn't the most confrontational, especially with Murdoc, but he believed they'd been through enough together to be able to be a little more honest. Plus 2D did promise he'd help since he got those pictures from Hannibal. He felt a little more confident knowing he could look through those later. He never got to see many photos of the guy when he was younger and Murdoc never talked about when he was young. They were just pieces to an even bigger puzzle.   
  
He waited for Murdoc to speak. He felt a little guilty playing that guilt card with Murdoc. He knew the man hadn't been well during Plastic Beach, he also knew he felt bad, even if he didn't say anything. 2D knew that's how the bassist was, he'd accepted that years ago, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it to his advantage from time to time.   
  
After what felt like a lifetime, Murdoc finally nodded. "Fine, I'll listen. Tell me why **you** , oh wise 2D, think I should go see my dying father and I'll tell you why you're wrong." He sat back, crossing his arms, and waited for the singer to speak.   
  
2D gulped and cleared his throat. Murdoc was intimidating when he got like this. "Uh, well, Mudz." He started. He tried to think back on all the times Murdoc had talked about his dad. 2D could probably count them on one hand. But he could count more times when he'd be sleeping, or passed out and having a nightmare of some sort. Murdoc seemed to have quite a few nightmares lately. 2D always felt odd seeing Murdoc like that, vulnerable and scared. He'd whimper, yell, and sometimes even cry. Sometimes he'd grumble something about his dad, his brother, 2D, or something else entirely.   
  
2D was always so afraid to soothe Murdoc during these nightmares. If he woke the Satanist, that'd usually end in an angry Murdoc. 2D believed that if he could bring some type of closure to some of these demons that haunted him, maybe he wouldn't plagued by them anymore and, in turn, wouldn't be so angry all the time.   
  
He sat up straight, determined. "Murdoc, you always have these nightmares. W-when you sleep you mutter names or words, you thrash and cry. Why do you think I woke you up that one time when you hit me in the face? I-I don't know what you were dreaming about but, you kept calling for me. Other times you mention your brother or your dad. I think you have some… uh, demons or something haunting you that you need to put to rest. I think you deserve that much, don't you?" He tried to read the bassist's face, with little luck. He panicked, "A-and it'll give you a chance to finally say what you've been wanting to all this time. He's gonna die right? M-maybe you could tell him off, yeah?" He chuckled nervously.   
  
Murdoc seemed to be contemplating 2D's words, he even nodded a little. 2D started to feel a little hopeful. "The answer is still no, and I'll tell you why, Dents." He leaned forward, making 2D even more nervous.   
  
"I left that house when I turned 18, maybe a little before, it's been too bloody long, and who can remember those little details? Anyways, I made my peace the moment I left that house. I made my peace that I'd never go back to that house, nor would I see that bastard drunk ever again." He stood up suddenly, startling 2D, who shrunk back in his seat. "Yeah, I have demons from that goddamn place, I don't know anyone who wouldn't, but that makes me human, Dents, and I believe going back there will only make me relive those memories. I may be a masochist 2D, but I'm not that crazy." He huffed, staring at 2D, waiting for a rebuttal.   
  
2D sat up straight again and looked directly in his eyes. He wasn’t going to back down now. "Murdoc, that's not making peace with it, that's ignoring it. Now it keeps growing and festering inside your memories, eating at you. Did you ever get to tell him how you felt?"   
  
"Of course!" Murdoc hissed.  
  
"That wasn't done screaming at each other while drunk?" 2D quickly added. He watched as Murdoc opened his mouth and closed it again several times, unable to answer. He took the opportunity to continue.   
  
"Now you'll get your chance. He's dying, he's going to be in a bed or something, unable to walk away or scream or hit you. Murdoc, it's a perfect opportunity. Plus, you can make new positive memories if you want." He said reaching up and touching his arm gently. He didn't seem to flinch, which was promising.   
  
Murdoc looked down at his hand, appearing to think, then looked back up with a devious smile, or as best of one he could make with the bandages and gauze on his face. 2D's heart jumped, he knew the bassist was scheming.   
  
"You said you'd come with, yeah?"   
  
"W-well, yeah… I can." He replied nervously. Without warning, Murdoc grabbed 2D's wrist and yanked the singer closer to him. They were inches apart.   
  
"If I have to suffer on this trip, so do you… pet." He whispered. "I want to do all the things you keep refusing to do, not the hard limit things… the _other_ things." Murdoc raised his eyebrows suggestively. 2D gulped, he knew exactly what the man was asking, and he had to decide if it was worth it.  
  
"Fine." He said. As embarrassing as it may be for the singer, he was willing to do it for the bassist. _It can't be that bad right? Might even be fun._ 2D thought positively.   
  
Murdoc grinned even more, displaying more of his sharp teeth. "Fantastic! We start tonight. Come on." He started pulling 2D towards his room.   
  
"What?!" he yelped in surprise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_This… this is bad._ He thought as he stood there in front of Murdoc, who was sitting on the end of his bed, wearing nothing but his old purple and red cape and a gold crown. He had the biggest grin on his face as he watch 2D stand in front of him squirming. He had taken off all the bandages so his face was bruised and he had a few stitches above his eyebrow. 2D figured he probably downed a few pain pills before this.   
  
2D was in that large, oversized band shirt he'd worn in front of the bassist when he was trying to get his attention. It covered his groin and the very top part of his thighs, but just barely. He had a collar on that was attached to a leash that Murdoc held onto. His other hand held a natural rattan cane about two and a half feet long.   
  
2D was holding the front of the shirt down over his aching cock, embarrassed and trying not to fidget too much. He had a vibrating plug in his ass that was driving him wild as it offered no relief, only tortured him. His eyes kept flitting from Murdoc to the cane in his hands.   
  
"Say it, Dents." Murdoc said slowly, a wide grin on his face.    
  
"M-Murdoc please, don't make me." 2D begged.  
  
"Say it. Or I'm using this again.” He smiled and flicked the cane slightly. It made a small swishing noise, causing 2D to flinch. Murdoc had already wacked him in the thighs a few times, leaving thin red marks in its place, but he didn't hit him hard by any means. They weren't extremely painful and they never left marks that scarred. They were just small little stings that got him even more bothered.    
  
"Say it Dents. Or maybe you like the cane?" He smirked, flicking it again. 2D shook his head, there's no way he could say it seriously and not be embarrassed. The outside of his right thigh suddenly stung as Murdoc whacked him.   
  
"Ah, Mudz please!" He cried out. He was unbearably hard and wanted to touch himself so badly, but he'd be handcuffed if he did, so he settled with pulling down the end of the shirt. His face was red and his heart was racing. The spot the cane had hit him throbbed slightly and felt red hot, but it felt good.   
  
"Say it Dents, or I'm grabbing a whip." Murdoc warned. The singer whimpered and fidgeted, bouncing on his toes. He hated the whips, those were almost too much. 2D sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself.  
  
"M-Murdoc is god." He said softly. He flushed from embarrassment and squeezed his eyes tighter. It was such an embarrassing thing to say.    
  
"Good boy…" Murdoc purred and 2D loved the praise. His cock twitched painfully and he whimpered softly as he opened his eyes and gave Murdoc a begging look.   
  
Murdoc chuckled at the look and set the cane on the bed next to him. The part of the cape covering his lap moved and 2D could finally see just how hard he actually was. He gulped. Murdoc suddenly pulled on the leash, snapping the singer out of his thoughts and closer to him. After he tripped forward, 2D stood up straight, directly in front of the bassist, who was smiling up at him. It was almost a smile of admiration, 2D loved that smile. He should know better than to trust that smile, but he did. He loved this whole scene with Murdoc, he really missed this.  
  
Murdoc was biting his lip when he pulled the singer down towards him. They were mere inches apart, 2D could easily breach that space and kiss him, but he knew better.   
  
"Say it again. This time I want you to mean it, yeah?" He purred. The singer looked into Murdoc's mismatched eyes. They were full of lust and a little passion. 2D desperately looked for any hint of love, but he didn't really know what that looked like with the bassist and he didn't want to get his hopes up.   
  
Another whack from the cane Murdoc picked up again made him whimper once more, the shift in his body movement also reminded him of the plug. He let out a small groan, his cock aching for release.   
  
"Murdoc is god." He said to the bassist, as best he could. He was a little nervous being too loud, since Hannibal could be listening and he didn't want to give the man anymore reason to make fun of him and Murdoc.   
  
"Louder." Murdoc demanded, the smile still on his lips.   
  
"Murdoc is god." He stated in slightly a louder tone. Murdoc's smile widened even more. He set the cane down again and then reached out and under the large shirt. He gently wrapped his hands around 2D's cock, but didn't move. 2D let out a shaky breath, desperate for any kind of relief.   
  
"Listen here, Dents. I'm going to fuck you and those words are the _only_ words I want to hear out of your mouth, got it?" He waited for 2D's reply, unmoving.   
  
"Yes, s- ah!" He whined as Murdoc picked up the cane and whacked him again, having also let go of his cock. He blinked and looked at Murdoc questioningly.   
  
"What the bloody hell did I just say, Dents? Those three words are the only words." He growled, keeping hold of the cane this time. 2D desperately wanted the bassist to touch him again so he just nodded his reply this time.   
  
"Good boy." He said with a wide smile once again. He pulled on 2D's leash, bringing him forward. He was now straddling Murdoc's lap. Murdoc brought the cane around and hit 2D's thighs, just right below his ass, causing him to yelp in surprise. The bassist chuckled and put the cane aside once more. He also took off the leash, leaving just the collar. He set the leash next to the cane, in case he wanted to use it again.  
  
Murdoc brought his hands to 2D's hips and held him just a little further away so he could look him up and down. "You… look amazing in that shirt, did you know that?" 2D remained silent, his face warm and red, and his hands on Murdoc's shoulders to help keep him in place.   
  
"Good boy…" He smiled and brought his hands down from his hips to lift the oversized shirt up and off of 2D. The singers face became even redder as he straddled Murdoc's lap, naked except for his collar. His hard cock was standing straight up, waiting to be touched. He couldn't fully relax with the vibrating plug, which only helped in making his cock start to leak small beads of precum.   
  
Murdoc brought his hands around to the singer’s ass. He spread the singer open, then slowly pulled out the plug. 2D moaned and leaned forward to rest his head on the bassists shoulder, whimpering slightly. He could feel all the lube Murdoc had put up there earlier start to leak out. He felt empty, he didn't like it. He cock twitched again.   
  
His head still rest on the bassist's shoulder, he could feel Murdoc grab hold of his hips and bring him forward and set him down just above Murdoc's cock. If 2D lowered himself just another inch, Murdoc would start to go inside him and he could finally get relief.   
  
Murdoc hand was suddenly in his hair, petting it gently. This was new and peaked the singer’s interest. The bassist usually only touched his hair to pull it whichever direction he needed him or to be a bit playful, but he never pet. Murdoc even started kissing his neck gently a few times before biting and sucking on it. 2D shivered, delighted. This tenderness was not something he experienced often from the man, it only made him want more.   
  
This comfort was soon gone, however, as Murdoc grabbed his collar and pulled him to sit up straight again. 2D huffed in disappointment but kept silent, making sure the cane was still on the bed. He looked down at Murdoc, who was smiling up at him with lustful eyes.   
  
"Say it, my little Songbird." He demanded. 2D shivered once more, that was a new nickname. How was he supposed to resist his demands when he was throwing new things at him? 2D usually hated playing these kinds of games with Murdoc. He hated stroking his ego by saying things like 'Murdoc is God' or 'Murdoc is the best' or whatever the egotistical maniac came up with, but it was so hard to say no, especially when he was being so tender.     
  
2D caved, "Murdoc is g-ah-," 2D was interrupted by Murdoc grabbing his hips and pushing 2D down onto his cock. The bassist had pushed him down only half way but held him there as 2D got used to it. He shivered in pleasure, the feeling of almost being full was causing him to whimper in hopes that Murdoc would let him go all the way down.   
  
Murdoc felt the pull and gripped the singers skinny hips tightly, shaking head. "Nope… not till I hear the rest of it." Murdoc reached up and touched 2D's face gently, pushing some of his wild blue hair from his face and sweeping it behind his ear.   
  
_Now this is just cruel_. 2D thought. The man was being more gentle than usual, which got the singers hopes up and confused him more. Did the bassist like him? Was he trying to show affection or was it just part of the scene? The singer gulped, wishing he could ask.   
  
"Say it…" Murdoc whispered. He looked into the singers eyes. 2D shivered and tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. This was one of the most intimate moments he could think of that he's had with the man.   
  
"Murdoc is god." He whispered. For a split moment, 2D felt like there was some type of bond connecting the two and the singer had hope that something had changed in their relationship. Murdoc gave him a sweet smile and then, just like that, the moment was over.   
  
The bassist's smile turned from sweet to wicked as he held onto 2D's hips and slammed him down onto the rest of his cock. The singer cried out from the sudden sensation of being filled. He was gripping Murdoc's shoulders tightly, digging his nails in.   
  
He let out a shaky breath, "Damn it Murdoc!" He glared as the bassist let out a dark chuckle, but otherwise remained silent. The man's hands were still tightly gripping 2D's hips, his thumbs were gently moving back and forth, which 2D took note of. It was another sweet thing he had never experienced before.   
  
He could feel his insides spasm slightly from the sudden, rapid invasion, but he knew if he just gave it a moment he'd be fine soon. He was thankful Murdoc always waited for his permission to continue, or this deal would have ended quickly. The singer always liked to remind him he wasn't the fondest of pain.   
  
Murdoc waited patiently for 2D to be ready, he kept his hands on the singer’s hips, rubbing them with his thumbs still. When 2D was ready, he nodded to Murdoc, to which the man gave the singer a wicked grin in return.   
  
"You know what I have to do now, yeah?" He asked. 2D shook his head nervously. Murdoc leaned forward, taking his hands off his hips and wrapping them around his torso. He put one of 2D's nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it and rolling it around with his tongue.   
  
Without warning the bassist bit down around the nipple with his sharp teeth. It wasn't overly painful, but it was enough to make him jump and yelp. He tried to push on Murdoc but he wouldn't let go with his mouth. He was still biting and sucking on him.   
  
"M-Murdoc! St-" 2D started but was stopped by Murdoc's finger pushing up against his lips, telling him to be quiet. 2D let out a small whimper instead. Murdoc stopped and looked up at the singer.   
  
"Don't say another word unless it's the three words we agreed upon, or your safe word of course." He chuckled. He licked the bite mark around his nipple a few times and then looked back up at 2D.   
  
"I told you I'd punish you if you said anything else besides ‘Murdoc is god.’” He smirked. "Understand? Believe me Dents, I don't mind punishing you at all. Your pale skin looks fantastic riddled with bite marks, so please be my guest. I'm giving you one warning…"   
  
2D nodded slowly, which seemed to satisfy Murdoc as he took his finger away from his lips. "You ready?" He asked as he put his hands on 2D's hips and lifted him up slightly. 2D let out a shaky breath from the movement. 2D nodded and held onto the bassist's shoulders and made sure his legs were set on either side of Murdoc's lap to help lift himself up a bit.   
  
With Murdoc's help from the hands on his hips, he lowered himself back down, feeling Murdoc's cock fill him once again. He let out a small moan as he rose back up and went down again. He continued to do this, noticing how Murdoc started to grip his hips tighter to slam him down faster.   
  
He tried to suppress his moans, even bringing his hand up and biting into the palm to muffle himself. Murdoc had other plans, as he took 2D's hand and interlaced their fingers together so he couldn’t bite it.   
  
"I want to hear you, Dents. Yell out those three words as you cum." He commanded, a wild grin painted across his face. 2D shook his head, trying to keep it in. It was hard with Murdoc slamming into him and hitting that sweet spot each and every time. He's not sure how Murdoc could possibly do that, the man was magical. He could feel the ache build in him, he knew he was going to cum soon, even without his own cock being touched.   
  
"Say it, Stuart!" Murdoc grunted, gripping the singer’s one hip tighter and slamming him down onto his cock. Hard. That, combined with Murdoc saying his original name, did the trick for him. He arched his back, feeling the hot, sticky ropes of cum spill out of him.   
  
"Murdoc is god!" He yelled out between pants, unashamed. The waves of pleasure flowing through his body kept him preoccupied. He could feel himself squeezing around Murdoc's cock, and noticed the bassist was cumming as well.  He noticed how vulnerable the man looked, he loved it. He wanted to see more and he wanted to be the only one to ever see it.   
  
When Murdoc seemed to finish, he noticed 2D watching him, both men panting hard. He suddenly gave the singer a charming smile, "I didn't know you'd sound so lovely saying that while having an orgasm, Dents. That was gorgeous." 2D blushed profusely, which caused Murdoc to chuckle.   
  
"I am surprised to say this and don't take it the wrong way… but I missed this Dents." He said gently. 2D had to keep his mouth from falling open in shock, or to keep his mouth from pulling itself into a giant grin. His heart raced and he felt the urge to hug the Satanist.   
  
Once again, the moment was ruined by Murdoc as he lifted the singer up and off his dick, putting him next to him on the bed so he could get up. He took his collar off and handed it to Murdoc, who then walked around and picked up the toys and whips they had just played with and properly cleaned them and put them away. 2D watched, staying seated, afraid if he moved that Murdoc's cum would leak out of him. He was embarrassed and elated all at once.   
  
Murdoc looked back at 2D, when he finished. A large smile came across his face. 2D frowned, nervous. The bassist slowly walked over and stood in front of the singer. He leaned over, their faces close once more. His hand came up, making 2D flinch, till the singer realized he was just running his hand through his blue hair. He relaxed.   
  
"I'm going back to Stoke because you asked me to," Murdoc whispered so low, 2D strained to hear him, enjoying the gentle petting. "You're coming with me, yeah? With me and my brother?" He asked. 2D smiled and nodded. Murdoc suddenly frowned and grabbed a fistful of 2D's hair, making him yelp and reach back. Murdoc actually wasn't hurting him, it was just more of a surprise.   
  
"Remember two things Dents. I'm doing this for you and you're mine." He growled. "Got it?" 2D wasn't sure what was going on. He was a little frightened by the aggressive nature this conversation turned, but… was Murdoc really saying he was doing this for him? 2D was immensely confused, but nodded slowly.   
  
Murdoc looked at him for another moment, then let go of his hair. "Good… now go take a shower, you smell like cum." He chuckled as he cleaned Stuart’s cum off him, changed from his cape and crown to his usual closed and walked out. He left a blushing 2D to wonder how to interpret what just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been a busy bee! I never forgot, just was a little slow. TwT

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on diving much deeper into these two. Hopefully I can create an interesting story. :D Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashenee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
